Roommates I
by stealth gato
Summary: First half of a two part story. They met in high school as roomates... Sasuke easily falls for his roommate Naruto but how long will it take for Naruto to return his affection. M for yaio, language and eventual lemon. sasu/naru neji/naru gaa/neji.
1. Chapter 1

OKAY, this is seriously going against EVERYTHING i stand for when it comes to uploading stories on FF. this story is not finished yet... Let me explain why i am doing this whole 'in progress' upload though. this story is going to be 2 stories actually 1st takes place in high school and the 2nd is in college. The chapters in this story are starting to get REALLY long. SO... if i waited to upload this story when it is finished it woul dbe in like a month or something and i woul dhate for my loyal readers and reviewers to have to wait that long. so that explains why i'm doing this like this. but don't worry i plan on uploading 2 chapters about every 2-3 days. if it goes longer than that you can write me an angry message and i'll get back on the whole uploading thing...

Anyway, here is chapter 1 of the story. i hope you enjoy it.  
**WARNING:** boy love. :) language, lemon later.  
**DISCLAIMER: **seriously, guys, i don't own naruto... just borrowing for a bit and i have every intention of returning Naruto and Sasuke to their rightful owner when I'm done... shifty eyes

* * *

They met in high school. Konohagakure Academy of the Arts, a rich boarding school for the 'gifted'. You couldn't get in without an invitation so if you were invited, you went. Sasuke got an invitation before he was even old enough to attend. Hell, he got the invitation before he was even born. His parents were alumni to the school and frequently gave generous donations in order to affirm their children's place in the school. When he graduated from eighth grade his mother took him out shopping and they spent all summer getting him ready to move in.

Sasuke sighed as he looked at the gigantic main building. The building looked somewhat like a castle, maybe slightly smaller. It was much too big for a school this small. It didn't even have anything very useful in it either. Just offices for the administration and teachers. Registration was in the main lobby of the third floor. This again didn't make much sense to Sasuke. Why did every floor need a main lobby and two smaller lobbies? Then again, it really wasn't Sasuke's place to question. He sighed and tightened the strap on his messenger bag and griped the handle of his violin case before opening the front doors and making his way to the third floor.

There weren't many students there, of course it could be because Sasuke was insanely early. His father had woken them up at five in the morning so that they could get to the school by seven when registration opened. He had always said better to be early than to make them wait. But being that he was an Uchiha, they probably would have waited. Sasuke had stood outside the main building for about twenty minutes just so that he wasn't the first one to register. He stepped up to the table where a small woman with short black hair sat.

"Good morning." She smiled warmly at him.

"Hn." Sasuke answered.

"What's your name?" She asked pulling out a folder. There were only supposed to be about seventy kids in his class and by the list Sasuke could see in the folder it was even less than that.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke answered. The woman smiled.

"Welcome to Konohagakure, Uchiha-san." She smiled marking his name in the folder and pulling out a navy folder before handing it to Sasuke. "This is your folder. You have a copy of the dorm rules and also the school rules. Your class schedule is also in there. You also have a school map. There are two forms in there on light green paper that you need to read over and sign then turn them into your RA." She said.

"Hn." Sasuke sighed.

"Here is your room key. You are in building 3 room 342. Your roommate is," She started but Sasuke stopped listening at the mention of a roommate. Sasuke didn't like people... at all. Having a roommate was unacceptable.

"Are there any single rooms?" Sasuke asked.

"What?" The woman asked slightly confused by his question. You see, she had already started talking about the cafeteria and was confused at what offering vegan meals had to do with single rooms.

"I had requested to have a single room but you mentioned having a roommate. I would like to be put into a single room." Sasuke said.

"I'm sorry, Uchiha-san. There are no single rooms available at the time. Perhaps if you could wait a month or so, one might open up." The woman said politely.

"Very well. But please notify me as soon as one opens." Sasuke said. The woman nodded. "Is there anything else?" Sasuke asked in a bored tone. The woman shook her head. "Good. Thank you." Sasuke bowed and walked away. He scowled his entire walk to building 3, upset about being forced to share his living space with another human being. Building 3 was one of the nicer dormitories. Building 1 was the nicest but it was reserved for seniors only. The other three buildings weren't bad, just not as good. Sasuke made his way up to his room to find all of his things already unloaded and put away.

"Sasuke, dear, there you are." His mother smiled looking into the room.

"I have to share a room." Sasuke said calmly but there was an obvious underlying tone of anger. His mother frowned.

"I'm sorry, darling. But maybe you'll get a nice roommate and you two will become friends." She said encouragingly.

"Tsk. I don't need any friends, mother. I'd rather have just stayed home with my old friends but I'm coming here to please you and father." Sasuke said.

"Your old friends? Wasn't Neji your only friend?" Itachi asked walking into the room. Sasuke scowled.

"Shut up, Itachi." Sasuke told him. His brother smirked and leaned against the wall. His father entered shortly after.

"Well, we're leaving now." He said. Sasuke nodded. "Have a god year, son. Make us proud." He said putting a hand on Sasuke's shoulder.

"Yes sir." Sasuke nodded. Itachi said nothing as he left followed by their father.

"Bye, sweetie, don't forget to write." His mother smiled and kissed him. Sasuke grunted in reply and then they were gone. Sasuke huffed and laid down on his bed, glaring at the ceiling until he fell asleep. He was awoken when the lights flipped on. Florescent lights burned Sasuke's retinas and he quickly turned to glare at whoever had flipped them on.

"Oh, damn, I'm sorry. I didn't know you were here." A blonde boy laughed and scratched his cheek nervously. Sasuke looked over at the clock on his desk to see that it was almost noon. The boy dragged a large army trunk and then a few bags into the room before throwing them all onto his bed. The bed made a terrible groaning sound as it sagged under the weight of the trunk. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, by the way." He smiled. Sasuke rolled his eyes and sat up to glare at the loud boy. Naruto just laughed. "Ah, so you're one of the silent brooding types then. I bet you're a musician." Naruto rolled his eyes ad he unlatched the top of the trunk and flipped it open.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sasuke growled.

"Because all musicians are silent and broody." Naruto smirked. "What's that? A violin case?" He asked nodding to the case on Sasuke's desk. Sasuke's eyes flicked to the case.

"What if it is?" Sasuke asked looking back at Naruto.

"Hmm, I would have pegged you for a pianist. Most of the pianists I've met here are dark and mysterious. Violinists are more vindictive. We'll see how you turn out then, won't we?" He smiled as he started unpacking the trunk. Sasuke glared at the back of the boy's obnoxiously bright head. Somehow this kid had made it on Sasuke's 'death list' in less than five minutes of knowing each other.

"Think you're so smart. What instrument do you play then?" Sasuke bit out. Naruto laughed and looked up at Sasuke, his eyes were sparkling slightly.

"Me? I play drums but not for the school. I play in my band I have with my friends." Naruto said.

"Drumming? How fitting. Obnoxious and blunt. Attention seekers I think." Sasuke scoffed. Naruto shrugged, it wasn't like he was going to deny it. Naruto knew that was the reason he liked to play drums: to be as loud as he wanted and get praised for it. "So if you're not here for music, what are you here for?"

"Who says I'm here for a reason?" Naruto smirked at Sasuke while closing his trunk and placing it on the floor at the foot of his bed.

"This is a school for the gifted, you have to have some sort of talent other than making people nauseous with that ridiculous orange outfit." Sasuke said. Naruto let out a small snort.

"You know most places the 'gifted' class is really the class for kids who can't learn as quickly or as easily." Naruto said turning to unpack one of his bags. "From what I've seen here this place is full of nothing but spoiled rich kids with bad attitudes whose parents didn't take the time to raise properly so now are shipping them off because they can't handle it anymore."

"You say that like you don't go here." Sasuke said. Naruto shrugged.

"Maybe I don't associate myself with the people who go here so I don't feel like I need to include myself when talking about the school." Naruto said. He tossed the empty bags onto the floor in his closet and sat on his bed. Sasuke scowled at the boy. This boy had no right to judge him. Naruto's phone rang and Sasuke scowled. Of course this kid would have an annoying ring tone to go with his annoying personality. "Hello?" Naruto answered the phone. "Yeah, I'm here." He said. He sighed heavily. "Fine, on my way." He said. He hung up his phone and stood up. "I have to go, don't know when I'll be back." Naruto mumbled grabbing his keys and leaving the room without looking back. Sasuke sighed thankful for his departure. He was getting a headache just looking at the insufferable boy.

"What the hell is an idiot like him doing here anyway?" Sasuke growled and then saw the bright orange folder on Naruto's desk. "We'll just see then, shall we?" Sasuke asked himself while walking over to the desk and picking up the folder. Naruto's folder was different form Sasuke's though. There were the rules of the school and the dorm with some specifically highlighted but there were also rules written specifically for Naruto. The two forms that Sasuke had to sign weren't in the packet at all but he had figured that Naruto had already turned them in. There was no map of the campus in the folder and no sign that there had been; Sasuke's had been stapled to the inside and Naruto's folder had no staple or no holes where a staple would be. But it was Naruto's schedule that caught Sasuke's attention.

Monday, Wednesday, Friday

7:00 am - Office Hours

9:00 am - Controversial Literature

10:00 am - World History II

11:00 am - Advanced Pre-Calculus

12:00 pm - Creative Writing III

1:00 pm - Office Hours

3:00 pm - Orchestra Rehearsal (sit in)

5:00 pm - Choir Rehearsal (sit in)

7:00 pm - Office Hours

The boy was taking 4 third year classes. Sasuke didn't even know what 'sit in' meant and also didn't know what 'office hours' were or why he was assigned for 3 sessions. Sasuke was utterly confused by this. His roommate, the idiot, was taking very advanced classes. Sasuke noticed under the schedule was a hot pink post-it note.

_"Please don't mess this up, Naruto."_

Sasuke's brow furrowed at the note. Why was Naruto even there? He said he didn't have any talents but he was in these classes. He must have been a really smart kid, but to have a note like that? Sasuke was getting a migraine.

"He gives me a headache without even being here." Sasuke grumbled. He knew his roommate was annoying from the second he stepped into the room. He went back over to his desk and opened the drawer to find his migraine pills. "Thank god mom put them in an easy access spot." Sasuke said grabbing the bottle and shaking a pill out into his hand. Sasuke was easily irritated and got migraines frequently so he always had his pills close by. Reading the label he realized he would need to have some food with the pill and he grumbled. He knew there was no food in his dorm and he would have to go to the cafeteria and be around more irritating people.

Sasuke went into the bathroom, yes in building 3 you got your own bathroom which is one reason why Sasuke got that building... Uchihas don't do community bathrooms. He splashed some water on his face and ran his fingers through his hair before straightening his shirt so that he looked presentable. He grabbed his cup from the counter and filled it with water and took his medicine before heading out of the building. Forgetting his school map he began wandering, looking for the cafeteria. Sasuke wondered why there were so many buildings on the campus when there were only about 400 students total that attended.

"Oi, are you lost?" Sasuke heard a voice he immediately recognized. He felt relief and a bit of happiness wash over him, although on the outside he looked completely indifferent. He turned to look at his childhood friend. "Uchiha, Sasuke." Neji smirked.

"Neji, what the hell are you doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"What? You don't think you're the only child genius from our junior high?" Neji asked. Neji, was a closet cello player. No one except Sasuke had known even though he was an amazingly gifted musician. Sasuke's lip twitched in what would have translated into a gigantic smile for a normal person.

"Well, I'm glad there is at least one decent person at this damn school." Sasuke said. Neji let out a tiny laugh. Neji was almost as reserved as Sasuke but allowed himself to show slight emotion. "Have you met your roommate?" Sasuke asked. Neji gulped slightly and nodded. "What?"

"Gaara." Neji said looking at the ground.

"Oh shit, that guy is gonna kill you in your sleep you know." Sasuke said slightly amused. Neji sighed.

"What about you? Have you met your roommate?" Neji asked. Sasuke grimaced.

"Yeah, and if Gaara is going to kill you in your sleep, I'm totally going to be killing my roommate in his sleep." Sasuke growled.

"That bad huh?" Neji asked. Sasuke's eye twitched. "Is that why you were out here wandering around in circles?"

"Circles? What? Is that why there seemed to be so many buildings?" Sasuke asked looking around. Neji let out another small laugh. "I was trying to find the freaking cafeteria."

"It's this way." Neji said motioning for Sasuke to follow him. "Did you even look at your map?" Neji asked. Sasuke shook his head. "You realize tha cafeteria is just down the road from the dorms, right?"

"Damn it, this stupid migraine." Sasuke grumbled as they walked.

"Come on, let's get some food." Neji said as they walked into the cafeteria. The cafeteria was loud and crowded. The line to get food wasn't too bad, but finding the seat was the difficult part. They saw an open table and sat down. "So, what classes do you have?" Neji asked.

"Hn, just the basic stuff." Sasuke said. "Hey, is it possible for first years to take third year classes?" Sasuke asked.

"You're not thinking of taking third year classes are you?" Neji asked looking at him. Sasuke shook his head as his brows furrowed.

"My roommate is taking four third year classes." Sasuke said.

"Wow." Neji sighed.

"But he's an idiot. It doesn't make any sense." Sasuke said. Neji shrugged. "Hey, do you know what it means when it says 'sit in' on your schedule?"

"You have a 'sit in' on something?" Neji asked. Sasuke shook his head. "Roommate again, huh?" Sasuke nodded. Neji smirked. "Are you stalking him already, Sasuke?"

"Shut up, Neji. I just looked at his schedule to see why an idiot like him could get into this school. It said 'orchestra rehearsal sit in' and 'choir rehearsal sit in.' do you know what that is?" Sasuke asked. Neji shook his head.

"Sorry I don't know what that is." Neji said. Sasuke shrugged. Suddenly the doors burst open and the cafeteria got quiet.

"Oh god." Sasuke groaned when he saw the blonde boy walking into the cafeteria with a stupid grin on his face.

"What?" Neji asked.

"That's my roommate." Sasuke sighed. Neji observed the beaming blonde. Naruto walked into the cafeteria like he owned the place, and from the reaction from most of the other occupants of the cafeteria he seemed to have. Naruto smiled and walked up to the front of the food line.

"Ah, Uzumaki-san, right on time I just finished preparing your meal." One of the chefs said handing Naruto a steaming bowl of what appeared to be ramen.

"Thanks, old man, you're the greatest." Naruto smiled before looking into the seating area.

"Naruto!" One of the fourth years called waving him over. Naruto smiled and nodded his head at them. He crossed the cafeteria greeting people as he went and then sat down at the table and started talking excitedly with the other occupants of the table. Sasuke and Neji stared slightly in shock.

"He seems popular." Neji said awkwardly. Sasuke scowled at him.

"No first year could ever be that popular. He's sitting with fourth years for kami's sake." Sasuke pointed out.

"Maybe he's actually not a first year." Neji suggested.

"He is, I saw his papers in his folder and he's a first year." Sasuke said.

"I don't know. He looks nice though." Neji said.

"Are you kidding? He's loud and obnoxious. You know how much I hate loud and obnoxious." Sasuke growled. Neji smirked.

"Maybe we can trade roommates then?" Neji asked. Sasuke looked at him. "You take the insomniac psychopath and I'll take the hot blonde." Sasuke snorted.

"If you really met him you wouldn't say that." Sasuke told him. Neji stared at the blonde boy for a minute or so before Sasuke started snapping in front of his face. "Oi! Neji, blink." Neji blinked a few times and looked over at a glaring Sasuke.

"What?" Neji asked innocently.

"Stop fantasizing." Sasuke growled at him.

"Why? You want him all for yourself?" Neji smirked.

"No, but if you end up dating my roommate it would be gross." Sasuke told him. Neji smirked with amusement. "Well, I'm done. I'm going to head back to my room."

"Cool, call me and we can meet up for dinner. Unfortunately you're the only person I know right now so you're going to have to suffer through being in contact with other humans for at least a little while." Neji said.

"Hn." Sasuke said and walked off.

"Oi!" An obnoxious voice called across the cafeteria as Sasuke was nearing the entrance. The cafeteria immediately got quiet and Sasuke felt everyone looking at him. He knew that the voice had called out to him. "Oi, Sasuke wait up." Naruto called. Sasuke froze but didn't look back. He heard a chair sliding and then a few good-byes as feet hit the ground. "Hey." Naruto smiled at him.

"Hn." Sasuke raised an eyebrow and pushed through the exit. Naruto followed right beside him.

"Are you on your way back to the room?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah. You want to walk with me?" Sasuke asked out of rehearsed politeness rather than actual politeness. Uchihas were always courteous in formal situations.

"Sure." Naruto smiled. Sasuke found himself staring at the smile before quickly forcing himself to look forward. "So, I'm surprised to see you actually out among people." Naruto said looking at Sasuke.

"Hn." Sasuke answered.

"Who was that guy you were with? Boyfriend?" Naruto asked. Sasuke scowled. Yes, he was gay, but he didn't like people making assumptions about him.

"What makes you think I'm gay?" Sasuke asked.

"Because you're too pretty not to be." Naruto smirked and winked at him.

"He's my best friend." Sasuke growled.

"Aw, don't get mad at me because I figured you out so easily." Naruto smiled. "I was right about the piano player too, wasn't I?" He asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded. Naruto smiled triumphantly. "You think you have me all figured out, don't you?"

"Trust me, Sasuke, I've met enough bastards like you to read you like a book." Naruto smiled. Sasuke frowned.

"Now all I have to do is figured you out." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed.

"Good luck with that one, Bastard." Naruto smiled and skipped towards building 3. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the blonde. How dare he have the audacity to call him such a name.

"What the hell did you call me?" Sasuke growled angrily.

"You heard me." Naruto smirked at him. Sasuke forced himself to stay in control rather than pound the idiot into the ground and then strangle him to death. Sasuke growled and followed after Naruto.

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered. They made it back to their room and Sasuke collapsed on his bed. Naruto sat at his desk and leaned back in his chair.

"So, what kind of stuff do you like? I mean if we're going to be roommates we should kind of get to know each other." Naruto said.

"Hn." Sasuke rolled his eyes and glared at the ceiling. He really didn't care. He was still hoping for a single to open up so he can get away from the insufferable boy.

"Fine, I'll tell you everything that I like. I love ramen, it's probably my favorite thing in the world. I like foxes a lot. My granny always told me that I was a fox and people would give me fox stuff for presents and stuff so I started to like them a lot." He paused to think. "I really like martial arts because it's really fun and helps keep my girlish figure." He said with a smirk. Sasuke looked over.

"I like martial arts too." Sasuke said.

"See, that's something we have in common." Naruto smiled. He then thought some more. "I don't like the meditation stuff that some sensei's teach. I'm not big on quiet, it freaks me out too much."

"I like the quiet." Sasuke told him hoping that Naruto would catch the hint. Even though Sasuke was listening, he really didn't want to and would rather have just laid there in peace.

"Sorry, I always need at least a little noise, you're gonna have to get use to that. I um, really like classical music which might sound strange coming from a drummer of a rock band. I don't know I think it tells a better story than most music." Naruto said.

"What?" Sasuke asked looking over at Naruto.

"I mean all songs tell as story but most songs now-a-days have a set message because of the lyrics and all that. But classical music with the whole symphony and all that stuff, you can't not be moved by it. But then the message is always up for the interpretation to the listener. I think it's beautiful. But aside from classical music I love playing in my band. I mean I don't want to brag, but we totally kick ass." Naruto smiled. Sasuke nodded. When describing classical music, Naruto sounded so passionate about it.

"Did you ever play classical?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head.

"My mom played harp. I remember listening to her concerts as a kid." Naruto said somewhat sadly.

"You don't any more?" Sasuke asked.

"No, Mom died when I was six." Naruto said.

"Sorry." Sasuke said softly.

"Tsk, it was eight years ago. It's not like I can change it." Naruto shrugged.

"What about your dad?" Sasuke asked hesitantly.

"Died four years ago. He got sick and never got better." Naruto frowned.

"Then who sent you here?" Sasuke asked.

"Are you here for music?" Naruto asked changing the subject.

"Yeah. My parents seem to think I'm a musical genius." Sasuke said.

"Are you in the Orchestra?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded and Naruto smiled. Sasuke was really tempted to ask Naruto about his schedule but didn't want Naruto to know he looked through his stuff.

"Hey, how did you know those fourth years?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"When you were in the cafeteria today, everyone seemed to know you and you even sat at the table with the fourth years." Sasuke said.

"Oh, yeah. People know me around here." Naruto said.

"How?" Sasuke asked. Naruto frowned. "Nah, never mind, it's not that important." Sasuke said seeing Naruto's frown. Naruto looked over at him silently thanking him for not pressing the matter. It's not that Naruto really wanted to keep it a secret but he just didn't want people to start treating him differently. Suddenly Sasuke jumped off his bed a little.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry, my phone started vibrating and tickled." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed. Sasuke looked at his phone, it was Neji. "Hello?" Sasuke answered. He looked over at his clock surprised to see that it was already five. "Uh, yeah sure. Building 3." Sasuke said. "Okay, bye." He hung up.

"Got a date?" Naruto smiled. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"It's Neji, my best friend. I'm the only person he knows around here so he wants to have dinner." Sasuke said.

"Sounds like a date to me." Naruto laughed. Sasuke scowled as he put on his shoes. "He was cute too, you know?" Naruto called as Sasuke left the room. Sasuke had a glare on all through dinner and by the time he got back in his room to glare at the one person he really wanted to glare at, he was already asleep.

"Dobe." Sasuke growled.

YAY! chapter 1! REVIEW PLEASE!! if you fav and don't review i will send evil monkeys to your house to beat you up... or just glare at my email when i get like 10 "fav story" and 1 "review alert"...


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, again if this is your first time reading... YES this story is still in progress. read the beginging note on the 1st chapter for my reasons. Here is chapter 2.

**WARNING**: this story has been rated m because of yaoi, language and eventual lemon... and nudity kind of.  
**DISCLAIMER:** if i owned naruto, i would be a super badass. since i am only a regular badass, i can only assume that i, in fact, do not own naruto.

* * *

"Uzumaki Naruto." The orchestra director sighed seeing the blonde haired boy walking into the classroom. The entire orchestra, who had previously been tuning their instruments, stopped and looked over at the blonde boy. A few of the students snickered while others sighed. "The president warned me you were coming."

"You know, every teacher has said that to me today." Naruto said walking to the front of the classroom. "I have a note." He said handing the director a piece of paper.

"Take a seat and do not disrupt our rehearsal." The director grumbled while handing Naruto the music everyone else had on their music stands. Naruto smirked.

"I'm beginning to think you all think I'm a nuisance." Naruto said taking the music and walking towards the back of the class.

"That's because you are a nuisance, Uzumaki." The director sighed.

"Oh, come on, you know I have to try really hard to be this obnoxious." Naruto smiled. The director rolled his eyes and waved Naruto to the back of the room. Sasuke watched Naruto. He was a whole lot different from the obnoxious orange blob from yesterday. Today Naruto was in kind of the regular school uniform. All students at the school wore the same uniform. Girls wore black shoes, white socks, navy pleated skirts, white button up shirts, and hade the option of wearing a navy sweater. Boy wore black shoes, navy pants, white button up shirts, navy tie and navy jacket. Naruto was wearing the right clothes it was just all black instead of navy. However, he looked damn good in his black suit and that was the real reason why Sasuke was staring.

"Okay, everyone we will start from the beginning and play al the way through this first time, please." The director said. Everyone was at the ready and then they started. There were a few mistakes, they were all practically cold-reading the music so it was understandable. By the end of the piece everyone felt okay but not very good about it. "Well, that was fairly good. A little better than I had expected actually, but no where near as great as I want it to be." The class smiled a little before the director sighed. "Yes, Uzumaki-san?"

"It was terrible." Naruto said plainly. The director huffed.

"Tell me what was so terrible then, Uzumaki?" The director asked.

"Well half of the instruments in this room were out of tune. Your French horns missed all of their entrances. The flutes and trombones didn't do the correct transitions. All of the clarinets were out of tune. Chellos were too fast, violas were too slow, the harpist was pulling on the strings too hard and one of the violinists kept hitting the strings with their finger and it was driving me insane. Plus your conducting looks like you're trying to hack wood and you have absolutely no rhythm because you did not keep time the entire time." Naruto said and then leaned back in his chair.

"Anything else, Uzumaki-san?" The director growled under his breath.

"Play it again and I'll have more." Naruto smiled placing his hands behind his head. The upperclassmen didn't seem phased by Naruto's presence at all. The first years, however, were shocked first at how he had heard all of that stuff just from one two minute song and second at how he was talking to the director.

"I'll humor you then, Uzumaki-san." The director growled. "Okay, once more through please. Everyone please try to stay on time." He said and they began playing again. After every time they played Naruto would interrupt and tell them what they did wrong. When they finished the last time the director looked at Naruto.

"You're still butchering it. But you're better. I think you're starting to take my dad's work seriously, Ebisu-sensei." Naruto said. Again, the upperclassmen seemed unfazed, but the first years gasped. Namikaze Minato was the greatest composer of his time. He had composed hundreds of symphonies and was diagnosed with a heart disease that couldn't be cured and unfortunately suffered a young death. Sasuke frowned. There was no was a musical genius like Namikaze Minato was even related to Uchiha Naruto. Naruto stood and left the classroom. Sasuke quickly got up and ran after Naruto.

"Oi! Naruto!" Sasuke called. Naruto turned and smiled at Sasuke.

"Oh hey, Sasuke." Naruto smiled. Sasuke felt kind of awkward not really knowing what to say at the moment. It's not like he could get mad at Naruto for not telling him who his dad was.

"So, you decided to sit in on the orchestra to spy on me today, huh?" Sasuke finally asked with a smirk. He had figured out what 'sit in' had meant, but Naruto didn't know that Sasuke had looked at his schedule. Naruto laughed.

"Nah, I sit in on all of the orchestra rehearsals." Naruto shook his head. "You did really well today. You were the only first year who seemed to know what he was doing. Well, and your friend playing cello. What was his name again?" Naruto asked.

"Neji." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded.

"Right, he's Gaara's roommate." Naruto said. Sasuke looked over at Naruto kind of shocked.

"You know Gaara?" Sasuke asked. Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, he's in my, um," Naruto paused. "We knew each other previously. He's cool guy." Naruto said. Sasuke studied Naruto for a bit somewhat curious at what Naruto was about to say but didn't ask about it.

"So, Gaara, the boy who is most likely to commit a mass murder purely on a whim, is a cool guy?" Sasuke asked. Naruto laughed.

"Mass murder?" Naruto laughed. "Gaara just looks scary. I mean, yeah, he'll follow through on his threats but underneath it all he's really just a big pushover. You just have to get on his good side."

"I'm surprised someone as annoying as you got on his good side." Sasuke said somewhat coldly. Naruto didn't seem to be affected by it.

"Yeah, we got into a lot of fights at first but now we're pretty good friends." Naruto smiled. The giant bell tower started chiming 7:00. "Oh, damn, I have to go. I'll see you later, Sasuke." Naruto smiled and ran off. As he was walking he ran into Neji.

"Hey, Neji!" Sasuke called.

"What's up, Sasuke?" Neji kind of smiled. Sasuke noticed Neji struggling to carry his cello case, a few books and his backpack.

"You need help?" Sasuke asked. He reached out and took the cello case. "Kami, Neji, what do you carry in here? Bricks?" Neji smirked.

"Yeah, I'm too lazy to go to the gym so I decided to lift weights with my cello case." Neji rolled his eyes. "You just think it's heavy cause you have a violin and it weighs like two pounds."

"I guess." Sasuke said. "So where are you headed?"

"Building 4." Neji said. Sasuke nodded and they started walking that way. Fortunately for Sasuke, Neji lived on the first floor so he didn't have to carry the case up any stairs. They got into Neji's room to find Gaara at his desk. The redhead turned to glare at them for making such a loud entry. "Oh, hey, Gaara." Neji said somewhat nervously. Gaara narrowed his eyes at them. "Uh, set that over there against the wall." Neji motioned with his head where Sasuke could set the cello case.

"You are?" Gaara asked coolly to Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke." Sasuke answered. Gaara's eyes narrowed, not in an angry or annoyed way, just an observing kind of way.

"Sasuke is my friend from back home." Neji said.

"You're the roommate of Uzumaki-san, are you not?" Gaara asked.

"Yeah, Naruto's my roommate." Sasuke nodded. Gaara nodded and turned to pick up something from his desk. He turned around hand held up a bright orange CD case with an orange CD that obviously had music burned onto it. There was a yellow post-it note on the inside of the cover.

"Will you give this to him then? Tell him I just finished it and need him to listen to it before tomorrow night." Gaara said roughly but politely.

"Sure thing." Sasuke said somewhat intimidated by the redheaded boy.

"Hey, lets go get some dinner then?" Neji asked Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and they started to leave. Sasuke stopped in the doorway and turned to look at Gaara.

"Do you want to come eat with us?" Sasuke asked remembering what Naruto had said about getting on Gaara's god side. Gaara looked somewhat shocked by the question.

"Can I finish this really quick?" Gaara asked pointing to the open book on his desk. "It'll only be five minutes." Gaara said.

"Sure, we'll wait in the lobby for you." Neji said and he and Sasuke left the room. Gaara quickly got back to his work. Inside he was still slightly confused as to why the Uchiha had invited him but somewhat pleased that Sasuke didn't seem to be afraid of him. Neji on the other hand was terrified on the inside.

"Why did you invite him?" Neji asked.

"Because maybe Gaara really isn't as scary as everyone thinks. Maybe if we become friends with him he'll be nice." Sasuke said. Neji raised an eyebrow.

"Who told you that?" Neji asked.

"Uzumaki-san." Sasuke answered. Neji nodded.

"If he kills me in my sleep I'm coming back to haunt your ass." Neji said. Sasuke smirked. They sat down in the lobby and about five minutes later Gaara came walking up to them. "Okay, lets eat." Neji said awkwardly and the three teens walked to the cafeteria.

"So," Sasuke said awkwardly suddenly not liking the silence between them.

"You said you were friends?" Gaara asked.

"Yes, we grew up down the street from each other." Neji said.

"That's nice." Gaara nodded.

"And you're friends with Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, Uzumaki-san was my first friend when I moved here two years ago." Gaara said. Neji nodded.

"How did you meet?" Sasuke asked. Gaara shrugged.

"I can't really remember." Gaara said. Sasuke felt like Gaara was lying.

"Are you two pretty good friends?" Neji asked Gaara.

"I guess. I don't know what pretty good friends look like." Gaara shrugged.

"Is Namikaze-sama his dad?" Neji asked. Gaara nodded.

"There's no way." Sasuke shook his head.

"It's true." Gaara said. They entered the cafeteria and got in line for food.

"No, Namikaze Minato was a musical genius. He was absolutely brilliant. There is no way a moron like Naruto could even be related." Sasuke shook his head.

"He was the greatest composer of the times and people say he hadn't even hit his peak by the time he had died." Neji added.

"There is no possible way that Naruto could be his son." Sasuke said.

"Well, what about all the stuff he said today in rehearsal?" Neji asked. Sasuke glared at him and shook his head.

"I heard it all too, I just wasn't going to speak up." Sasuke said. Neji looked at him disbelievingly. "Okay, not all of it, but I still heard a lot of the same things he had."

"What?" Gaara asked.

"Today in orchestra rehearsal he started telling each section what they had done wrong." Neji explained.

"Are you talking about Uzumaki-san?" A girl in front of them asked. They nodded and she laughed. "Oh, that was nothing. He was nice today. Wait till he starts stopping in the middle to yell at individuals. One time he made a girl cry." She said. Neji and Sasuke looked at her a little shocked.

"You mean he's been here before?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, for about six or seven years. Namikaze-sensei use to be the director before he died and now Uzumaki-san sits in on all the orchestra rehearsals." She said.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"You didn't know that?" A boy in front of the girl asked looking back at the three boys. Gaara was the only one of the three that didn't shake his head. "Oh wow, I thought everyone knew that. That's why so many people try to get into the program here. Uzumaki-san is just as talented as his father when it comes to composing music and he knows exactly how Namikaze-sensei's compositions were supposed to sound. So if you can get into the program it means you're good enough to be in a Namikaze Minato symphony orchestra, it's a hell of an honor."

"Wait, I remember when I signed up that they said we only do his work, but no one ever told us that Namikaze-sama's son helped in the classes." Neji said. Sasuke frowned. He hadn't even paid attention when he joined the school. He knew he was joining from the beginning so it hadn't ever really mattered.

"Oh, well I guess they stopped telling people then." The boy shrugged as he paid for his food. The girl laughed, probably at them, as she also paid and walked off. Just as Sasuke was about to pay someone cut in front of him.

"Excuse me." Sasuke growled before he realized who it was.

"Uzumaki-san. Just finished this for you." The chef said handing a bowl of ramen to Naruto.

"Thanks, old man." Naruto smiled and then turned to look at Sasuke. "Hey." He said cheerily.

"Hey yourself." Sasuke rolled his eyes as he paid for his meal. "Next time you cut in front of me in line I'll dump your ramen on the floor." Sasuke threatened. Uchihas didn't like waiting, or being cut in front of in line. Naruto gasped and held a hand up around his ramen. Neji and Gaara had paid for their meals as well and they started walking towards an empty table.

"How could you even think of wasting ramen like that?" Naruto asked.

"Wasting? Ramen is disgusting. I think it would be doing the world a favor." Sasuke said. Naruto gasped again.

"That's blasphemy, Uchiha." Naruto told him as they sat down.

"All I've seen you eat since we've gotten here is ramen." Sasuke said.

"All he ever eats is ramen." Gaara sighed.

"That can't be good for you." Neji grimaced.

"Seems to have worked just fine." Naruto shrugged as he started eating.

"So, Naruto, these two didn't know that Minato was your dad." Gaara said. Neji and Sasuke choked on their food when they heard Gaara address Namikaze-sama by his first name. Naruto looked over at the tow.

"Really? I thought everyone knew that. I mean I thought they announced it in the first day of orchestra." Naruto said. Neji and Sasuke shook their heads.

"They didn't say anything." Sasuke said.

"Hmm, they use to. Maybe they just didn't this year." Naruto shrugged. "So, Gaara, did you make the CD yet?" He asked looking at the redhead.

"Oh, yeah." Sasuke said reaching into his bag and handing the CD to Naruto. "I was gonna give it to you later, but then you ended up here."

"I redid tracks 2 and 3. Then I switched track 8 and 9 because I thought it flowed better. Then I added the sound bites in between 3, 4, 5, and 6 like you had asked." Gaara said. Naruto smiled.

"Awesome, I'll listen to it tonight and then either talk to you about changing it or show it to the guys this weekend to see what they think." Naruto smiled.

"What's the CD for?" Neji asked.

"Oh, our band. It's our second CD so it has to be even more kick ass than our first one." Naruto smiled.

"You're in a band?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, I play the drums. Then we have the two guitars, a bass, keyboard and our lead singer." Naruto said listing while also counting them on his fingers. "Gaara helps record stuff."

"That's awesome." Neji said. Sasuke rolled his eyes hardly impressed at a 'mix tape' style CD of a probably amateur band trying to pass off as punk rock recorded most likely in a two car garage in suburbia. All fifteen year olds who think they have musical talent do the same thing.

"Yeah, we're pretty good." Naruto smiled. "You guys can come with me some time and listen to us rehearse."

"That would be really cool." Neji nodded.

"Yeah, whatever." Sasuke said. He glared at Neji knowing that Neji was starting to have a crush on the obnoxious blonde. Neji was always the same when he had a crush. He would always turn into the 'yes man' and everything the person said would be so funny or cool or awesome or something like that. It was really annoying if you were use to the usually indifferent Neji. They conversation went on and Sasuke got angrier and angrier with his friend.

"Oh my god, that's so funny." Neji giggled as Naruto was telling a funny story. That was when Sasuke cracked. He just stood up and walked off. To anyone else, it really wouldn't have seemed a big deal, but Neji had caught the glare Sasuke sent him before he left and knew Sasuke was mad about something. "Excuse me." Neji said awkwardly before he got up and ran after Sasuke. "Sasuke!" Neji yelled as they made it outside.

"Leave me alone." Sasuke snapped at him.

"What he hell is your problem, Sasuke?" Neji asked grabbing Sasuke's arm and forcing him to turn around.

"You are, Neji." Sasuke growled.

"What? What did I do?" Neji asked.

"You fucking giggled!" Sasuke yelled at him. "I can't stand you when you're like that. Ugh, it makes me sick."

"What? Sasuke, I thought you didn't care about me being, you know." Neji said.

"It's not that, Neji. I don't care who you like. But it's when you actually like someone you get all..." Sasuke stopped so that he could think of a good word. "Giggly." Sasuke grimaced.

"What?" Neji asked.

"You turn into a girl, Neji. It's disturbing." Sasuke said.

"What? I'm confused." Neji said.

"It's just annoying." Sasuke huffed.

"So what? I can't even have a crush on anyone any more?" Neji asked angrily. "Or just not around you?"

"I don't care, it's just you get gross and I can't be around you when you're like that." Sasuke said. Neji growled.

"You're being ridiculous." Neji said.

"Whatever." Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked off and went to his room. He laid on the bed and glared at the ceiling.

"Hey, man, what happened to you at dinner?" Naruto asked as he came into the room. Sasuke glared at him. "Okay, never mind then." Naruto shrugged as he laid down on his bed. "So Neji asked me out." Naruto said. Sasuke looked over at him not really knowing how to feel.

"And?" Sasuke asked hesitantly.

"Well we kind of have a date tomorrow. But I don't really know what we can do." Naruto shrugged. Sasuke nodded. Neji worked fast if he had already asked Naruto out. Either that or he did it to spite Sasuke. Sasuke figured it was the latter.

"Well that's good I guess." Sasuke said.

"You sound upset." Naruto said looking over at Sasuke. "Do you have a crush on him or something?" Naruto raised his eyebrows.

"What? No that's ridiculous." Sasuke said. "Its just that he gets on my nerves when he has a crush on someone."

"You think he has a crush on me?" Naruto asked with a smile.

"He giggled. Neji never giggles." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled. "Do you like him or something?" Sasuke asked. He knew people easily fell in love with Neji because of his looks.

"I don't know. He's pretty cute." Naruto smiled. Bingo. Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah, most people say that." Sasuke said. He looked over at Naruto. "I don't know your track record or anything, but Neji tends to take relationships really seriously and he's gotten hurt a few times. Just don't hurt him, please." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, don't worry about it." Naruto shook his head. "I'm really not looking for anything serious anyway." Sasuke nodded. "Well, I'm going to take a shower." Naruto said getting out of his bed. He pulled his shirt off as he walked into the bathroom. Sasuke caught a glimpse of Naruto's back as he shut the door behind him. Something about the expanse of soft, smooth, tan skin made Sasuke's throat dry. Naruto stripped himself and got into the shower stall. He turned the hot water on and sighed happily as the steam relaxed his muscles. He quickly washed himself and then dried off. He then realized that he had forgotten to bring clean underwear into the bathroom with him. He wrapped the fairly small towel around his waist and went back into the room.

"What the hell?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto.

"I forgot clean clothes." Naruto said. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Idiot." He said. Naruto huffed and opened his dresser to pull out a pair of boxers.

"Bastard." Naruto mumbled as he pulled the boxers and pulled the towel off of him. Naruto in boxers made Sasuke's throat even drier than just Naruto's back. This frustrated Sasuke. He shouldn't be attracted to a moron like Naruto but somehow appeared to be attracted to the blonde teen. Sasuke sighed and rolled over so that his back was to Naruto. "Night, bastard." Naruto said and the lights flipped off.

Chapter 2 done... chapter 3 & 4 comming soon i promise... Review or i'll cry and then not upload the rest of the story and blame you and then everyone will be mad at you.


	3. Chapter 3

OKAY!! chapter 3. i know you're all excited. i mean i sure am. haha. anyway, if you're just tuning in, yes this is a "in progress" fic. even though i abhore "in progress" fics read the 1st chapter's explination. anyway, beware of warnings and disclaimers comming at you now...

**WARNING:** boy love, language, nudity and eventual lemon (yes there will be lemon in this half of the 2 parts but it comes later)  
**DISCLAIMER:** i really shouldn't have to tell you i don't own naruto. but i guess i will anyway. he's not mine... sasuke would probably hit me with his purse if i tried to claim Naruto as mine.

anyway, enough rambling...

* * *

It had been two months since they had started school. Nothing really big had happened. The only times Sasuke ever saw Naruto was at orchestra rehearsal. The girl in the dinner line the first night was right in warning them about Naruto yelling at people. He got very upset and insulted if you played it wrong. When he yelled at Neji, though, that had been a huge deal to everyone. Everyone knew that Naruto and Neji were dating and they were all shocked when Naruto went off on Neji. Naruto started screaming and took Neji's bow and threw it across the room before he started crying and yelling at everyone that they weren't good enough to even call themselves musicians. It had been a very emotional day for Naruto apparently and he couldn't handle it any more by the time orchestra rehearsal came around.

Naruto had finally convinced Sasuke and Neji to come with him to his band's rehearsal that weekend. They all rode the city bus, which disgusted Sasuke because one, it was full of dirty smelly people and two, because it was full of dirty smelly people. When they got on the bus Sasuke and Gaara sat down in the back. There were no other empty seats around so Naruto and Neji decided to stand. Neji held onto the rail with one hand and the other hand was around Naruto's waist, pulling him against his side so that he could whisper into his hear. Naruto held onto Neji and laughed at whatever Neji was whispering to him. Sasuke scowled and looked out the window. Gaara observed all three of his friends with an indifferent expression. Gaara watched the road, because Naruto was too distracted by Neji, and pulled the bell when it was their stop.

"Holy shit." Sasuke breathed when they stepped off the bus in front of a concert hall. Naruto and Gaara walked around to the stage door on the side and walked in. Neji and Sasuke followed closely behind.

"You practice at the Namikaze Concert and Performance Hall?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, it's my dad's building so I can come in whenever I want." Naruto said. They stepped out onto the giant stage to find a small band set up in the middle.

"There you guys are. What the hell took so long?" A shaggy looking brunette asked. Sasuke started at the red triangles on his cheeks curiously.

"Sorry, Kiba, the princess took a long time to get ready." Naruto said motioning over to Sasuke. Sasuke glared at him "Oh, hey, introductions." Naruto said looking from his band friends to Sasuke and Neji.

"Who are your friends, Naruto?" A blonde girl and a pink haired girl asked smiling at the two new boys.

"Guys, this is Neji the boyfriend and Sasuke the roommate." Naruto pointed at them. Sasuke scowled slightly at the introduction. "Guys this is Kiba the best friend and guitarist. Then, Sakura's the hottie and bassist. Ino's the sexy one and the other guitarist. Shikamaru's the lazy one and keyboardist. And Hinata is missing."

"Hinata?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, Hinata's the shy cutie and lead singer." Naruto said.

"Hinata Hyuuga?" Neji asked again. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Holy crap! Hyuuga? I totally didn't even put that together." Naruto said. "What is she like your sister? God I feel so stupid now."

"No, she's my cousin. Don't worry about it." Neji smiled at him.

"Neji?" A soft voice came.

"Hinata." Neji turned to smile at his cousin.

"Neji! What are you doing here? Oh my god, it's been so long." Hinata smiled as she ran to hug him.

"Hey, yeah I go to school with Naruto and he convinced me and Sasuke to come watch you guys rehearse." Neji said.

"I didn't know you were friends with my cousin, Naruto." Hinata said looking at Naruto. He blushed.

"Yeah, I feel stupid cause I didn't even connect it together. I'm a terrible boyfriend." Naruto said. Hinata flushed slightly. She had had a crush on Naruto up until two month ago when he announced he was going out with a guy form his school. She didn't realize that guy was her cousin. "Okay, okay. You two go sit in the audience or in the sound booth with Gaara while we practice." Naruto said shooing Neji and Sasuke off of the stage. Sasuke and Neji decided to stay with Gaara in the sound booth. Everyone got ready and Naruto counted down. As they started playing Sasuke was amazed. Neji had apparently already heard their music because he was singing along; Naruto had probably forced him to listen to the CD. But Sasuke had never heard them before and they were actually really good. Screw that, they were amazingly good. After about half an hour they decided to take a break. Naruto waved Neji down and Neji quickly went down to the stage. Naruto took his hand and then wrapped Neji's arm around his waist. Neji and Naruto started talking to the other band members about stuff. Sasuke scowled as he watched them and every few minutes Naruto would look up at Neji and smile.

"You and I seem to have the same problems." Gaara said from his seat beside Sasuke. Sasuke looked over at him.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"We're both in love with our respective roommates." Gaara said coolly.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"Oh? Are you not then?" Gaara asked.

"It doesn't matter. He's dating Neji." Sasuke growled.

"What if he wasn't?" Gaara asked.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"What if Neji and Naruto break up?" Gaara asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"I'm not going to let you break them up, Gaara. Neji is my best friend and Naruto is really special to me. I don't want to see either of them get hurt." Sasuke said.

"What if I gradually show them that they're not supposed to be together?" Gaara asked. Sasuke thought for a second.

"You promise you're not going to hurt either of them?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll try not to. I'm somewhat in the same boat as you, Uchiha. I'm in love with Neji and Naruto is a very good friend of mine. I don't want to hurt them." Gaara said.

"Okay, fine." Sasuke nodded his head. He of course realized that he shouldn't have agreed when a month later Naruto came into the room in tears. "What's wrong?" Sasuke asked. He had been laying on his bed reading when Naruto had come in.

"Neji broke up with me." Naruto said softly. Sasuke frowned. He had known one of them would be hurt in the end but had agreed with Gaara anyway. Sasuke sighed.

"I'm sorry." He said sympathetically. Naruto had always had a problem with personal space but Sasuke definitely wasn't prepared when Naruto fell onto his bed, nearly on top of him. Sasuke knew that Naruto just needed someone to comfort him, but he had made a mistake in letting that someone being himself. As he listened to Naruto babble slightly incoherently about Neji and how much he had hurt him, Sasuke realized Naruto had genuinely liked maybe even loved Neji. The plan in his head was that Gaara would show them they weren't supposed to be together, there would be a mutual break up then Gaara would get Neji and Sasuke would get Naruto. Now Gaara would get Neji and Naruto would be heartbroken and Sasuke would just be the friend to comfort Naruto. If Sasuke even tried to get together with Naruto right now he knew it would either be taking advantage of Naruto's emotional vulnerability or he would just be the rebound fling type guy. He knew that he couldn't be Naruto's boyfriend like he wanted. At least, not yet. Sasuke decided he would wait it out and when Naruto was ready for a new boyfriend Sasuke would grab him.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." Naruto said after a few hours of crying.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I shouldn't have gotten all emotional like that on you, I know it freaks you out." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed.

"It's okay, Naruto. I'll make an exception this one time." Sasuke said. He felt Naruto shift closer to him. Naruto hiccupped slightly and shifted a bit to wipe his eyes with his arm. Naruto looked up at Sasuke with teary blue eyes. Sasuke reached out and gently wiped the tears away. "Are you okay?" Sasuke asked. Naruto sniffled a bit.

"I'll be fine." Naruto said a little shakily. Sasuke nodded and pulled Naruto's head to rest on his shoulder. Naruto wrapped and arm around Sasuke's waist and they ended up falling asleep like that. Sasuke woke up to Naruto snoring.

Naruto was usually a quiet sleeper but he always started snoring about an hour before he woke up. Sasuke looked over at his clock. He already knew what time it was but he looked anyway. The red digital numbers glared at him, 5:30 am. Naruto always woke up around 6:30. He had explained to Sasuke one morning that he had always waken at 6:30 so his body was just used to it. Sasuke normally got up and did some sort of morning exercise, be it yoga, meditation or just a morning jog. However, this morning Sasuke looked over at the boy sleeping next to him in his bed and tightened his grip slightly and pulled him closer. Sasuke told himself it was 'innocent cuddling' rather than molesting. Of course around 6:15 when he 'cuddled' a little too close and rubbed his groin against Naruto's leg he decided to get up before he started humping the sleeping teen.

"Shit." Sasuke said as he got out of the bed and was maid painfully aware of his erection. Sasuke sat at his desk for about five minutes just trying to will the thing away as he got on his computer to check his emails and such. He had gotten an email from Naruto with a poster for his band's concert. In the picture all the band members were dressed up. The girls wore fancy evening gowns and the boys were in tuxes but the scene was they were standing in a dirty looking alley in the rain so they were all soaking wet. Naruto in a tux, soaking wet made Sasuke's erection even more painful. He huffed and decided to take care of it in the bathroom, he needed a shower anyway. Sasuke turned the water to warm, knowing the cold water would do no help at this point, and leaned against the wall. He palmed himself and started rubbing quickly. Uchihas hate waiting and he didn't want to degrade himself for too long while he took time to lower himself to masturbation... Uchihas didn't masturbate either (or at least none have been caught in the act). Unfortunately, Sasuke was never much of an Uchiha and was caught. Well, not actually caught, but pretty much.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry but I really have to pee. I promise I'm not looking or anything." Naruto said coming into the bathroom. Sasuke grit his teeth as he tried not to scream out in frustration. He hadn't even gotten the release he so desperately needed before the person of his fantasies burst into the room.

"Whatever, just hurry up and get out." Sasuke grunted impatiently. He moved to grab some soap and start washing off. The curtain wasn't see-through, but sometimes you could see shadows and Sasuke really didn't want Naruto to be able to see what he was actually doing.

"Don't worry. I'm done." Naruto said. Sasuke heard Naruto leave and as soon as the door closed Sasuke was back to relieve himself. It didn't take but a minute with as desperate as Sasuke was. Sasuke sighed and then cleaned himself, washing himself thoroughly but still feeling slightly dirty. Sasuke grabbed his towel and began to dry off. When he went to reach for the school uniform he had brought in, it was missing. Sasuke pulled on his boxers, which thankfully were still there, and went into the room.

"Naruto, did you," Sasuke started but Naruto shoved a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt into his chest.

"Put these on." Naruto said. Sasuke looked confused.

"What? But we have to wear uniforms." Sasuke said. Naruto shook his head.

"I called us in sick." Naruto said. "Now put those on, the bus comes in ten minutes and I don't want to have to wait another hour for the next one." Naruto said. It was then that Sasuke noticed Naruto was in black jeans and an orange shirt.

"Called in sick?" Sasuke asked as he pulled on his jeans.

"Yeah, we're going into town today." Naruto said.

"What?" Sasuke asked. Uchihas didn't skip classes to go into town.

"I can't go by myself and like hell am I going to take Gaara right now." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed and pulled his shirt on. Maybe cutting class to spend a whole day alone with Naruto wasn't a bad idea.

"Fine where are we going?" Sasuke asked as they walked out of the room.

"Just around. Don't worry, I do this all the time." Naruto smiled.

"That's why I'm worried." Sasuke mumbled. Naruto laughed and grabbed Sasuke's arm, dragging him to the bus stop. "Do we have to ride the bus?" Sasuke asked.

"What? Are you gonna pansy out on me?" Naruto smirked. Sasuke rolled his eyes as they sat down on the sticky metal bench of the bus stop.

"Whatever. This better be worth missing class." Sasuke grumbled. Naruto laughed again.

"You really are a prick, you know." Naruto said. Sasuke scowled. Even if it might have been true, Naruto had no right to insult him.

"Whatever, you're just an annoying brat who thinks he owns the world and you can't understand people who actually try to succeed." Sasuke growled at him. Naruto didn't seem to mind Sasuke's insult.

"What if I did own the world? You'd feel pretty foolish, wouldn't you?" Naruto said. Sasuke scowled.

"Just cause your dad is famous doesn't make you better than everyone else." Sasuke snapped at him. Naruto somehow got on his nerves all the time. Maybe it was because Naruto never acted or called himself better than anyone else but everyone seemed to think he was. Naruto was innocent and carefree when anyone else in his shoes would be angsty and cold-hearted. Naruto could take an insult and turn it into a joke. That was what annoyed Sasuke.

"I never said that." Naruto shrugged. The bus came and Naruto and Sasuke got on. Fortunately the bus was fairly empty bus. The only people on the bus were an elderly couple, a young woman who was probably in college because she was reading a text book, a gentleman in a business suit talking relatively quietly on his phone about a business deal and a woman with a small boy in her lap. The woman with the small boy sat in the seats in front of them and the small boy stood up in the seat to look back at them.

"Hi." The boy said. Sasuke frowned at his cheeriness.

"Hey." Naruto smiled at him.

"What you name?" The boy asked.

"Naruto. What's your name?" Naruto asked.

"Tobi." The boy said. Naruto smiled.

"Is he bothering you?" The mother asked.

"No, it's fine." Naruto smiled at her. "How old are you, Tobi?" The boy held up three fingers.

"This many." He smiled.

"Three? Wow you're so old." Naruto smiled at him. The little boy giggled.

"I is not old." He said.

"Where are you going today?" Naruto asked.

"Mommy is taking me to her work. But she is not working, we is going to the zoo together." The boy smiled excitedly.

"The zoo? That sounds like a lot of fun." Naruto smiled. The boy nodded. "What kind of animals are you gong to see."

"The lions, and the tigers and the elephants." The boy said excitedly.

"Really? That's cool. I like the foxes and pandas and giraffes the most." Naruto said. The boy's eyes widened.

"I like panda bears. Look, look." He said excitedly as he pulled up his shirt to show Naruto the panda on the front.

"That's a cool shirt." Naruto said.

"It is my favorite." The boy said. Naruto laughed. "Is that you favorite shirt?" The boy asked pointing at the plain orange shirt Naruto was wearing.

"No, my favorite shirt is dirty so I have to wear this one. My favorite shirt has a fox on it right here on my chest." Naruto said pointing at the spot where the fox would have been. The boy smiled.

"Where my panda is." The boy pointed at his own chest.

"Yep, right there." Naruto nodded. Naruto looked up to see the bus sign saying they were approaching their stop. "Well, Tobi, I have to go now. But have fun at the zoo and tell all the animals hi for me." Naruto smiled as he pulled the bell.

"Okay, bye-bye." The boy waved.

"Bye." Naruto smiled as the bus stopped. Naruto and Sasuke got off the bus and Sasuke looked over at Naruto. "What?"

"Do you always make friends with random children on buses?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled.

"Sometimes. I don't know; kids just like me." Naruto shrugged. "Come on." Naruto said motioning for Sasuke to follow him. Soon they were standing in a dingy breakfast diner. "Oi! Choji!" Naruto called over the counter. A round boy about their age came out and smiled at Naruto.

"Hey Naruto! What's up?" Choji asked.

"I need a box of doughnuts and fast." Naruto said. Choji smiled and nodded.

"I've just finished a batch." Choji said.

"Ah, Choji, you're the man." Naruto smiled and Choji placed the handmade doughnuts into a box.

"This one is on the house." Choji said seeing Naruto pulling money from his wallet. Naruto smiled and put a twenty on the counter.

"Then consider it a tip." Naruto smiled as he took the box.

"Thanks, Naruto." Choji smiled as Naruto and Sasuke walked out of the restaurant. Sasuke brushed his shirt off, just feeling dirty from being in a dump like that.

"You want one?" Naruto asked with a doughnut in his mouth and offering the open box to Sasuke.

"No." Sasuke scoffed.

"Your loss, Choji makes the best doughnuts." Naruto shrugged. "Man, I remember we would always spend the night at his house so his parents would make us food. His parents make the best everything. Doesn't matter what it is, if they make it it'll be the best you've ever had." Naruto said. Sasuke's brows furrowed.

"You knew him?" Sasuke asked. Of course the question sounded stupid when it was said out loud and Sasuke winced at that. "I mean, I just thought he worked there and that's how you knew him." Sasuke quickly explained.

"Yeah, we went to school together. Well, when I went to school that is." Naruto said. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"How often do you skip school?" Sasuke asked.

"Heh, well I got kicked out of three junior highs cause I missed so much class. And the fourth junior high school just felt sorry for me and let me graduate anyway." Naruto said. How the heck did Naruto get into Konahagakure if he was like that? Sasuke was really confused but knew if he asked Naruto would just change the subject.

"Where are we going anyway?" Sasuke asked.

"To the concert hall." Naruto said. They kept walking until they turned a corner and BAM there it was, Namikaze Concert and Performance Hall. Something about it was intimidating. Maybe it was because only the best of the best got to perform there. (Think of it like Broadway and Carnegie Hall combined into one building) Naruto walked around to the side and went into the stage door again as Sasuke followed closely behind. There was music playing as they walked backstage.

"What's that music?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmm? Oh, that's Lee." Naruto said. Sasuke looked at him confused.

"Who?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, he's a dancer. He's a third year at KAA. He stood up for me once when there were a bunch of fourth years picking on me and he was only a first year. He's a really cool guy and he teaches one of the kid's dance classes here so I let him practice every Wednesday morning here." Naruto said. He led Sasuke to one of the wings back stage so they could watch. Out on the mostly dark stage was a man dressed in a green full-body leotard type thing jumping and kicking and stuff in time to the music.

"That's Lee?" Sasuke asked. Sasuke had seen this guy on campus before and thought he was a total nerd.

"Yeah, it's cool he mixes ballet, jazz, hip-hop and martial arts in his own dancing style. He's tried to teach me saying dancing is like playing music just with your whole body, but I still suck at it." Naruto said with a slight laugh. The boy on stage heard the laugh and stopped to look over at them.

"Uzumaki-san?" Lee asked.

"Hey Lee." Naruto smiled. Lee smiled brightly at him.

"Ah, Uzumaki-san, how are you today?" Lee asked.

"I'm doing good." Naruto smiled.

"That is wonderful." Lee smiled.

"Well, you get back to your dancing. I was just letting Sasuke here watch you for a bit." Naruto said. Lee smiled.

"Thank you, Uzumaki-san. I hope you have a wonderful day." Lee smiled before going back out onto the dance floor and picking up with the music that had continued playing.

"He's a good guy." Naruto smiled shoving another doughnut into his mouth and walking off. Sasuke followed as they went through one of the back rooms and ended up in the front lobby then they took some stairs up to where the balcony level was but instead of going into the seating area they went through another door that lead to a small hallway with a few doors labeled 'janitor' then finally stopped at the last door labeled 'private'. Naruto pulled out his keys and unlocked the door. Inside was a bunch of old, dusty instruments and a beautiful antique grand piano.

"Wow." Sasuke said softly. Naruto laughed. He went over to a rusty file cabinet and opened the top drawer and pulled out a few sheets of music paper. "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"What I always do when I'm upset." Naruto said pulling out a pencil from the file cabinet as well. He smiled. "You think you're the only angsty, brooding piano player out there?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked confused as Naruto sat at the piano.

"You don't strike mw as the brooding type." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, I tried that whole 'dark, brooding musician' thing for about two weeks. Then I realized that's not who I am. I don't like being angry or unhappy so I decided that I wouldn't be any more. Of course things do end up getting me upset and stuff but then I just come here and get all my feelings out and I'm better. But coming here also makes me feel close to my dad, you know?" Naruto asked as he started playing warm-ups on the piano. Sasuke nodded. Sasuke sat down on a dusty chair and watched and listened for the next hour as Naruto played his emotions out. It wasn't anything magnificent, but it wasn't just ordinary either. He would pause every once in a while to jot down notes on the music paper and then pick right back up. Sasuke also noticed Naruto playing with one hand while writing down the notes. After an hour Naruto stopped.

"I'll be damned; you actually have a bit of talent after all." Sasuke smirked.

"I'm full of talent, bastard." Naruto smiled.

"You're full of something, that's for sure." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto laughed and pat the piano bench.

"Your turn." He said. Sasuke looked at him.

"What?" Sasuke asked slightly shocked.

"Come on, Sasuke, you nearly peed your pants when you saw this baby." Naruto smiled. Sasuke growled at him. "It wouldn't be fair to play her and not let you have a chance."

"Really?" Sasuke asked a bit of excitement could be heard in his voice.

"Yeah, come here." Naruto said. Sasuke forced himself not to run to the piano, but did walk faster than normal. Sasuke sat down and gingerly touched the keys. "It's not gonna bite you." Naruto smirked as he watched Sasuke with amusement.

"Shut up." Sasuke growled. Sasuke raised his hand a few inches above the keys.

"But be careful, this was my dad's piano." Naruto said. Sasuke's hands fell and hit nine keys making a terrible 'bong' type noise.

"What?" Sasuke asked. He felt like he was about to pass out. "This is his piano? THE piano that he used to write ALL of his symphonies?"

"Not all." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke was pretty sure he passed out, or at least fell off of the bench and hit his head pretty hard on the floor. "Are you okay?" Naruto asked. Although Sasuke looked calm and collected on the outside, on the inside he was bowing down in front of the piano canting 'I'm not worthy' over and over again.

"I'm fine, idiot. You just take up too much space on the bench and knocked me off." Sasuke growled at him as he sat up. Naruto laughed.

"Fine, I'll move. You can have the whole bench to yourself." Naruto smiled as he stood up. Sasuke sat down again and concentrated on not fainting again. Sasuke started playing and felt like every note he hit was wrong and sounded awful. After about ten minutes Sasuke dropped his hands. "That's it?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"That's all you had to say?" Naruto asked.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke asked. Naruto snorted and placed a piece of music on the stand. Sasuke recognized that it was what he had just played.

"It's not complete." Naruto said.

"I don't know how to finish it." Sasuke said. He inwardly grimaced. Uchihas always finished what they started.

"Maybe you need the right inspiration then." Naruto shrugged picking up the sheets of music. "I'll hang onto these and bring you back when you know the ending." Naruto told him while putting the sheets back into the file cabinet.

"Yeah." Sasuke sighed.

"Come on, let's go get some lunch." Naruto said. Sasuke followed the blonde out of the concert hall and down to the bus stop.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked really not wanting to ride the bus in the middle of the day. Naruto smiled.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto smiled. "I'm gonna cure you of your hatred of socializing with others." Sasuke grimaced he really did detest being with other people. He honestly didn't really like hanging out with Naruto. Sure, he was nice to look at and had a certain undeniable charm, but he did annoy Sasuke... a lot. Especially now that Naruto was going to force him to spend time with other people.

"You know I hate you, right?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled.

"Come on, Bastard. We'll be late for lunch." Naruto smiled as the bus pulled up.

"Late? Where are we going where we could be late for lunch?" Sasuke asked. Naruto just smiled and sat down near the front. Fortunately they weren't on the bus for very long. However, Sasuke would have rather gotten on the bus when he saw where they ended up. "No." Sasuke shook his head. He glared at the gates of the public high school.

"What?" Naruto asked as he started walking.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? We can't just walk in there and start having lunch." Sasuke said as he reached for Naruto.

"You've underestimated me, Uchiha." Naruto said with a smiled.

"And how is that?" Sasuke asked.

"I really do own the world." Naruto smiled. Sasuke rolled his eyes. They stepped into the main building of the high school and the woman at the front desk gasped.

"U-Uzumaki Naruto?" She asked. Naruto smiled and the woman passed out.

"What the hell?" Sasuke asked. Naruto blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"No! No! Uzumaki what the hell are you doing here?" An elder man asked waving his arms wildly as he stormed over to them.

"Aw, Sarutobi, are you not happy to see me?" Naruto asked with a mischievous grin. The old man growled.

"You have your own school to go to, Uzumaki." The man told him.

"Yeah, yeah, we're here to visit Kiba for lunch." Naruto rolled his eyes and crossed his arms.

"Does Tsunade know where you are?" The man asked.

"Yes. I told her what I was doing. What do you think, I'm irresponsible?" Naruto asked. The old man huffed and then turned his eyes to Sasuke.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Uchiha Sasuke, sir." Sasuke introduced himself. The man's eyes widened a bit.

"Uchiha?" He asked and then looked at Naruto. "What are you doing letting an Uchiha mix up with the likes of you?" He asked. Naruto smiled.

"He's my roommate at KAA." Naruto shrugged.

"Naruto!" Kiba's voice echoed down the hall. Naruto looked at the old man.

"Fine, but after lunch you're gone." The man said.

"Thanks Sarutobi!" Naruto smiled hugging the old man.

"Actually stop by my office on the way out, I have something I need you to take to Tsunade for me." Sarutobi said. Naruto nodded and ran down the hall yelling at Kiba. Sasuke followed while thinking about the old man's reaction to Naruto. Naruto had mentioned growing up around here. Maybe that's how everyone knows him.

"Oi, dobe, I thought you said it was okay for us to be here." Sasuke said as he reached Naruto and Kiba.

"Sarutobi said we could stay." Naruto pointed out.

"After the receptionist passed out and he yelled at you." Sasuke pointed out as well. Naruto shrugged.

"I guess I can have that effect on people." Naruto smiled and walked off with Kiba. Sasuke grumbled and followed.

I know it moves a little fast. it's just i wanted to get each year in 4 chapters. the first 2 chapters had so much information in them that i think the rest of the chapters will end up feeling a little rushed... sorry


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4! just joining? okay this is going to be a two part story. 1st part (the one you're reading) is going to be in highschool. 2nd part is in college. read 1st chapter explination on anything else.

**WARNING: **yaoi, language, nutidy, eventual lemon.  
**DISCLAIMER:** (insert witty drabble about not owning naruto here.)

* * *

Their 'outings' became more frequent. It was strange to Sasuke that when they were alone in the room with Minato's piano (yes, Sasuke had started calling him Minato) in the concert hall, everything was good between the two of them. They got along well, there were never any really awkward moments and they understood everything. Outside of that room they began to fight more and more. Yes, Sasuke was still in love with Naruto, but that didn't mean he had to like Naruto all the time.

Sasuke would be forced to join Naruto on whatever adventures he would go on. When Naruto and Neji broke up, Naruto was unbelievably forgiving. When the guys in the band started to give Gaara shit about it, Naruto stood up for him. When Sasuke asked why, Naruto said because he didn't want to risk the friendship. Sasuke thought he was being a moron. However when Sasuke told Naruto this, Naruto punched him yelling that he didn't now anything. Sasuke, of course, hit Naruto back and then it started a huge fight between them. They ended up in the nurse's office, nearly at the hospital, and at the end of the day Naruto was completely fine.

After the fifth or sixth fight Sasuke had figured out that Naruto relied of Sasuke to have the fights with. He didn't really know why, but it seemed like Naruto needed to fight with Sasuke in order to feel better. So, Sasuke always complied when Naruto started picking fights with him. Who was he to argue when the idiot was offering a free beating? Sasuke began to enjoy their fights. Not necessarily because he got to beat up Naruto, but it was a good way to relieve his frustrations and Naruto was a willing punching bag. It was nearing the end of the year and they started getting into more and more fights.

"You're such a bastard." Naruto sighed. They had made it to the nurse's office by that point. Naruto was holding an icepack to his head while gently prodding his busted lip. Sasuke rolled his eyes. The nurse was bandaging his hands because he had gotten them cut up pretty badly in the fight.

"You're an idiot. You're the one who keeps picking fights with me." Sasuke told him. Naruto growled and threw the ice pack on the chair and stormed out of the room.

"Uzumaki-san! You can't be walking around like that. You have a concussion." The nurse yelled as she jumped up to chase after Naruto. She had forgotten she was holding the bandage around Sasuke's hand and pulled on it making Sasuke hiss in pain. "Oh, Uchiha-san, I'm sorry." The nurse apologized with a bow. Sasuke glared at her and she quickly finished bandaging his hand. He grabbed the ice-pack from the chair and put it over his bruised eye. He headed out to find Naruto. He knew Naruto would be somewhere waiting for him. Sasuke found him in the quad.

"Come on." Naruto said sternly as Sasuke reached him.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked following after Naruto although he didn't know why. Naruto huffed.

"The only place I can stand you right now." Naruto said. Sasuke knew that meant the concert hall. At the moment he really didn't care about riding on the bus. He, like Naruto, just wanted to get to the place where they were always friends. The bus ride seemed longer than the usual rides. It might have been because people glared at them the entire way, making it even more awkward than it already was. Of course, two fairly beaten and bloodied teens in school uniforms on a bus would catch a lot of stares. Especially if the two teens sat very close to each other but glared and scowled at each other when they weren't glaring and scowling at everyone else on the bus. Sasuke decided to let the people think what they wanted, it's not like he would ever see them again. When it came to their stop the bus driver stopped the bus and stared at the two boys.

"This is where you two are getting off, right?" he asked. The bus driver knew them and when he saw them get on the bus knew where to make the stop. If they were on the bus in the morning it was at the shady breakfast joint where Naruto got doughnuts from Choji. If it was in the afternoon it was at the concert hall. Naruto nodded and stepped off the bus. The bus driver stared at Sasuke. Sasuke got up and stepped off as well. Sasuke followed behind Naruto all the way up to the private room upstairs.

"Are you going home for summer?" Naruto asked as soon as the door shut. He had changed in that second form being hostile to being friendly. It always happened, but it still surprised Sasuke.

"Yeah." Sasuke answered softly.

"You sound upset." Naruto said.

"Just tired." Sasuke said. Naruto smirked.

"I totally beat your ass, bastard." Naruto said as he sat down at the piano. He started playing anything that came into his mind. Sasuke didn't say anything for a long time.

"Where are you going to stay over the summer?" He asked. Naruto didn't have parents, it's not like he could stay with them. Sasuke knew that was kind of rude to be thinking, but it was the truth.

"Oh, with my granny." Naruto smiled.

"That's nice. I forgot she lives around here." Sasuke nodded. They fell into a silence as Naruto kept playing the piano. Nothing he ever played was amazing, but it was always something special. Naruto only played piano when he needed to get his emotions out. Sasuke always seemed to be the one around when Naruto needed to vent his emotions, whether through his fists or through the piano. Sasuke vaguely wondered if it was him who causes Naruto to get so emotional about things. He felt like he should take pride in the fact that he had such an effect on the boy. Then again, he felt bad that he only seemed to frustrate and anger Naruto.

"We should be roommates again next year." Naruto said after over an hour of him playing while they said nothing. Sasuke looked up slightly shocked.

"What?" Sasuke asked. Naruto stopped playing and turned fully to look at him.

"We should be roommates next year, Sasuke." Naruto said. "I mean, we don't always get along, but we get along well enough, don't you think?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded.

"Yeah, we should be roommates again." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled and stood up.

"She's all yours." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and went and sat at the piano. "Have you thought of an ending yet?" Naruto asked. Sasuke knew that he was talking about the song he had written the first time he was there.

"No." Sasuke admitted softly.

"You should think about it over the summer." Naruto told him. Sasuke nodded. He played the piano for about twenty minutes. He still felt like everything he played was wrong or just not good enough to be played on Minato's piano. Minato's piano was almost sacred to most people and he cringed at the thought of people hearing him play badly. Sasuke quickly stood up and moved away from the piano. "Something wrong?" Naruto asked.

"I can't." Sasuke breathed out. It suddenly felt hard to breath and his head started pounding. He ran a hand through his hair and then pressed his fingertips into his temples.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" Naruto asked quickly getting up and going to him.

"Yeah, just a headache." Sasuke said. He froze when he felt fingers running through his hair.

"Migraine?" Naruto asked gently massaging Sasuke's head. Sasuke could only nod, he didn't trust his voice. "My granny gets them all the time. She's a doctor, or she was and she says this is supposed to help." Naruto said.

"Hn." Sasuke managed to get out. Naruto sat him in an extra chair and gently started massaging Sasuke's head. Sasuke felt a slight pull on his hair and then the back of his head was on Naruto's stomach. Naruto started rubbing soft circles on Sasuke's temples. Sasuke relaxed only a tiny bit but it was substantial enough to let the migraine start to stop. After a minute or so, Naruto put his palm on Sasuke's forehead and then smoothed his hand back over Sasuke's hair.

"Feeling better?" Naruto asked.

"A little." Sasuke said. Sasuke then realized Naruto's hands were still in his hair and his head was still pressed against Naruto's stomach. "Tsk, ever heard of personal space, Dobe?" Sasuke asked as he stood up. Naruto smirked and looked at his watch.

"We should head back. You don't want to be late for Orchestra." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded. They walked slowly and silently to the bus stop. Again when they got on people gave them strange looks (they were still beaten up). They sat down near the front where the seats were arranged to line either side of the bus rather than in rows. Naruto sat next to a young girl and Sasuke sat across the aisle from him. The little girl next to Naruto had her feet stuck out and kept knocking her shoes together. It annoyed Sasuke but Naruto smiled at her bright orange galoshes. The girl looked up at Naruto, her eyes widened slightly at his appearance.

"You got beat up." She said. Naruto laughed a little.

"A little bit, yeah. I like your shoes." He said. The girl smiled brightly and knocked them together a few times.

"They're new. I wore them to school today and all of my friends liked them." She said. Naruto smiled and stuck his feet out.

"My shoes are pretty boring. Everyone at my school wears the same kind." Naruto said. The girl stared at Naruto's shoes and then smiled.

"They're really shiny." She said.

"They are pretty shiny, aren't they?" Naruto asked. He heard Sasuke scowl and just smiled. "What school do you go to?" Naruto asked.

"South." She answered. Naruto nodded.

"I went there." He said. The girl gasped.

"Really?" She asked somewhat excitedly. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, who's your teacher?" He asked.

"Iruka-sensei." She answered.

"No way, Iruka-sensei was my teacher too. He's a good teacher." Naruto said. The girl nodded. "You should tell him Naruto said hello the next time you see him." The girl gasped again and looked up at him.

"You're name is Naruto?" She asked. Naruto nodded. "Iruka-sensei always talks about you." She blushed.

"Really, what does he say?" Naruto asked.

"That you were a bad student." The girl giggled. Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I kind of was a cut-up." Naruto smiled. "What's your name?"

"Mei." She answered.

"It's nice to meet you, Mei." Naruto smiled and held out his hand. Mei smiled and shook his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too, Naruto." She said softly. Sasuke scowled again. Naruto would make friends with the most obnoxious person on the bus. The girl was wearing bright orange galoshes and white tights with pink hearts, a plaid hot-pink skirt, a orange shirt with a pink heart in the middle and pigtails with pink and orange ribbons holding them up. Everyone else on the bus was in jeans and a t-shirt or in suits. Sasuke didn't understand why Naruto couldn't strike up a conversation with any of those people. No, he had to go for the obnoxious small children.

"You have a fox on your bag." Naruto said. Sasuke rolled his eyes. The girl nodded and touched the fabric fox stitched on her bag.

"His name is Kona." She said. Naruto smiled and pulled out his keychain.

"His name is Kyuubi." Naruto said showing the girl the silver fox charm on his keys. The girl stared in awe at the shiny charm.

"He's pretty." She said. Naruto smiled.

"I thought so too. My dad bought him for me when I was about nine." Naruto said. "He's special." Naruto said. The girl nodded.

"He looks special." The girl said. Naruto took one last glance at the key chain and then put the keys back in his pocket. "Foxes are my favorite animal."

"Mine too." Naruto smiled. The girl laughed and looked up.

"Oh, this is my stop." She said. "Bye, Naruto. I'll tell Iruka-sensei you said hello." She smiled as she got up and walked off the bus.

"Bye, Mei. Be good to Iruka-sensei, I gave him enough trouble as a kid." Naruto waved to her. The bus started moving again. Sasuke glared at Naruto. Naruto ignored him until they got off at their stop. "What are you glaring at now?"

"Why do you make friends with every little kid on the bus?" Sasuke asked.

"What?" Naruto asked him.

"Every time we're on the bus and there is a little kid near us you start up a conversation with them." Sasuke pointed out.

"So? Kids are smart. If you just talk to them like normal people they can teach you a lot." Naruto shrugged.

"You just relate to them better because you're about as mature as they are." Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto growled at him.

"Whatever, not all people are bastards like you, you know." Naruto said, crossing his arms across his chest.

"You're an idiot sometimes." Sasuke rolled his eyes and walked off. Naruto followed him. They were going to the same place anyway. However, Naruto followed about ten feet behind Sasuke. Naruto would stop and talk with other students who were walking around and Sasuke just glared at anyone who came hear him. Sasuke hated Naruto sometimes. It wasn't fair that Naruto could pick up a conversation with anyone so easily and find a hundred things in common with the other person, even if it was a complete stranger. Things like that didn't come easily at all to Sasuke. Uchihas didn't associate with just anyone. There had to be some elite connection in order for and Uchiha to even consider talking to that person. And then there was Naruto. Naruto could make conversations with squirrels most likely. It annoyed Sasuke. It made him jealous and Uchihas did NOT get jealous of losers like the dobe.

"Oi, where the hell have you been?" Neji asked as Sasuke walked into the orchestra room. Sasuke was somewhat snapped out of his thoughts, but not fully.

"What?" Sasuke asked in a daze.

"Everyone heard about you and Naruto getting into a fight and then you two just disappeared. Everyone thought you two went off to go kill each other." Neji said. Sasuke looked at him and blinked slowly.

"Oh." Sasuke said.

"Where did you go?" Neji asked again.

"The concert hall." Sasuke said. Neji didn't know about the piano room. Sasuke for some reason wanted to keep it a secret. He felt like it was his and Naruto's special place. It was the place they went to feel better no matter what happened. Neji looked at Sasuke slightly confused. Sasuke just shrugged and went to his seat. His violin was already on it's stand, waiting for him. Sasuke watched as Neji sat down and Gaara was there talking with him. Sasuke sighed and started warming up.

"You're flat, Uchiha-san." Naruto's voice carried over the sounds of the other instruments. Sasuke flinched.

"Thanks, Uzumaki-san." Sasuke said softly as he went back to tune his instrument. Sasuke felt Neji looking at him. "What?" He asked.

"What happened?" Neji asked.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"He never calls you Uchiha-san." Neji said.

"What did you do to him?" Gaara asked. Sasuke snarled.

"Why are you even here, Gaara?" Sasuke asked. Gaara held up microphones.

"Recording again." Gaara said.

"It's not like we'll ever be good enough. How many times had he made you erase the recordings?" Sasuke asked. Gaara sighed. Even at the end of the year, they were still working on the one piece they had started with at the beginning of the year. Naruto could always find something wrong with it. Of course they worked on other pieces they would use during performances, but this piece was what they would work of the entire year for the end of the year show. It had to be absolutely perfect because the end of the year show was when the entire school showcased their talents for friends, family and benefactors. No one was allowed to mess up which is why the piece had to be perfect.

"Settle down, class. We have two weeks to get this down. So everyone please pay attention." The director said. The class all got seated. There was a bit of uneasiness amongst them all. The fourth years said it was natural because they never are perfect until the performance, but it didn't seem to calm even them. They played it through one time. The director looked at Naruto. Naruto just motioned for them to keep playing. Sasuke noticed Naruto had a note book out on his lap and was writing furiously in it. Sasuke could almost see smoke, that's how much friction his pencil was making against the paper. They played five times through without any input from Naruto. Finally after the fifth time when the director looked up at Naruto everyone heard pages being torn form the notebook. Naruto quietly got up and silently walked around the room. He handed pages to the first chair of each section, bowed to the director and left without saying anything. By the time Naruto got back into the room that night, he was his usual self.

"Oi, bastard!" Naruto banged on the door. Sasuke, who was comfortable in his bed reading, growled.

"What?" Sasuke yelled at him.

"I forgot my key, let me in." Naruto said. Sasuke knew Naruto had his key. Naruto had pulled them out on the bus.

"You have your keys, dobe." Sasuke growled.

"Sasuke." Naruto whined as he banged on the door. Sasuke huffed as he got out f be, stomped over to the door and practically ripped it open. Naruto smiled at him. "Now that you're up, lets go out." He said grabbing Sasuke's arm and pulling him out before Sasuke could even argue. They started walking across campus but not towards the bus stop like normal.

"Where are we going?" Sasuke asked.

"To meet everyone at the dance club." Naruto answered. The dance club was really a giant warehouse that had been abandoned. One day a few years ago a bunch of high school kids snuck in and hooked up a sound system and brought a few chairs and drinks and then started hanging out. Eventually so many kids started hanging out there the local authorities turned it into a hang out for high school kids. It's like a regular club, just no alcohol.

"What?" Sasuke asked somewhat annoyed.

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun." Naruto smiled as he dragged Sasuke behind him. They made it outside the warehouse. Sasuke cringed at the volume of noise coming from inside the building. He felt like the music was shaking the ground, or maybe it was all the people dancing inside. Either way, Sasuke did not want to go in. Naruto jumped excitedly and pulled Sasuke behind him as he ran into the building. Sasuke nearly gagged when he was hit by the wall of hot air that was so thick you could tastes the sweating bodies gyrating on the floor.

"How long do we have to stay here?" Sasuke asked over the music. He was surprised he could even hear himself thinking in this place. He could feel the migraine coming on.

"Don't be such a pussy and enjoy yourself tonight." Naruto smiled as he walked off. Sasuke quickly followed Naruto. If the dobe was making him stay here, he wasn't going to be left alone... fan girls might attack. Yes, Sasuke had gotten a whole army of fan girls after being at KAA for a few months and now they stalked him just waiting for their time to pounce. Sasuke saw a blond crop of hair moving through the crowds towards a table. When he got closer he saw Naruto's friends at the table. Sasuke sighed. He didn't mind Naruto's friends. They were significantly less annoying than Naruto. Except Kiba, he was really annoying. And Sakura and Ino were definitely annoying with their whole 'Sasuke Fan Club.' Shikamaru wasn't really all that bad. Hinata was really shy and stuttered a lot which kind of got on Sasuke's nerves. But still. Naruto was the most annoying if only by a small margin.

"Oi! Sasuke!" Kiba shouted waving the dark haired boy over. Sasuke huffed and sat down next to Shino. Sasuke liked Shino. Shino never talked so Sasuke liked him. The whole group started talking animatedly, minus Sasuke and Shino of course.

"Sakura my darling!" A green blur came towards them.

"Lee." Sakura forced a smile.

"Will you please dance with me?" Lee asked. Even though Lee was a nice guy, he was still kind of creepy looking and he gave Sakura the willies.

"Uh," Sakura said trying not to shiver. "Naruto just asked me to dance." Sakura said and grabbed Naruto out onto the dance floor before Naruto even knew what was happening. He blushed heavily as Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck.

"S- Sakura-chan." Naruto stuttered.

"Just dance with me until Lee leaves." Sakura told him harshly. It was a well known fact that Naruto had a crush on Sakura. The fact that he was dancing really, really close to her messed with his head. He blushed furiously and nodded. He swayed a bit and none of the teens at the table could tell if it was from him trying to dance or the fact that he was going to faint. Since Naruto didn't end up on the floor they could only assume that it was dancing.

"So, Sasuke, are you ready for the big show in a few weeks?" Ino asked leaning on Sasuke's arm. Sasuke shrugged her off.

"What's it to you?" Sasuke asked.

"We always go see when Naruto conducts." Kiba said. Sasuke stiffened slightly.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"You really are an idiot, aren't you?" Kiba laughed. Sasuke growled and got up. He walked over and grabbed Naruto from Sakura.

"I need to talk to you for a second." Sasuke said dragging Naruto off.

"What's up?" Naruto asked as they reached the bathrooms. The bathrooms were at least somewhat quiet, so you could hold an actual conversation in them.

"You're conducting?" Sasuke asked. Naruto laughed.

"They really didn't tell you guys anything, huh?" Naruto asked. "I always conduct the final show. I mean it's really just a way of getting more money from the benefactors, but I still do it. That's why I sit in on all the rehearsals, didn't you figure it out?" Naruto asked. Sasuke hadn't really ever thought about it. "I'm not going to conduct a bad show, that's why I always give notes out."

"And by give notes you mean scream at people and tell them they're all idiots?" Sasuke asked. Naruto snorted.

"I didn't do that today." Naruto said.

"Oh, once out of the like hundred rehearsals we've had." Sasuke scoffed.

"I didn't really think it was that big of a deal." Naruto shrugged.

"It's not, it's just," Sasuke paused and frowned. He honestly didn't know why he felt so upset about it. "Never mind." He shook his head and started walking off.

"Hey, come dance with me." Naruto smiled taking Sasuke's hand. Sasuke shook his head.

"Can't." He said. Naruto pouted.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Fangirls. They would probably rape me or something." Sasuke said. He really didn't want to be found out on the floor in the middle of a bunch of girls, he enjoyed living far too much. Naruto laughed.

"You're probably right." Naruto smiled. "Fine, I'll just go dance with Sakura some more." He smiled. They left the bathroom and Sasuke went to sit down and Naruto found Sakura. They hung out for a few more hours before Naruto and Sasuke both had to be back on campus. Sasuke took a shower while Naruto finished a little of his homework. When Sasuke was out of the shower, Naruto got in.

"Hey, I still need to finish getting ready you know. You can't just take over the bathroom like that." Sasuke called through the bathroom door.

"It's unlocked. You can come in." Naruto said. Sasuke's palms started sweating as he opened the door. He knew Naruto was naked in the shower. Naked Naruto was worse than Naruto in boxers... WET naked Naruto was even worse that that. Sasuke went into the bathroom and started brushing his teeth, every once in a while glancing up to see Naruto's shadow on the shower curtain. He forced his mind not to wander to the perverted things he wanted to think about, reminding himself that the dobe was in fact a dobe and not the kind of person he should really have a crush on.

"I'm done. I'm going to bed." Sasuke told Naruto. Sasuke went into the room and laid down. A few minutes later Naruto came in.

"Thanks for hanging out with us tonight, Sasuke." Naruto said as he turned out the light. They didn't talk much after that. They were both so busy with finals and rehearsals that they hardly had time for anything else. The end of the year came too fast and suddenly they found themselves backstage in the Namikaze Concert and Performance Hall getting ready to perform for the final show.

"You getting nervous?" Neji smirked to see Sasuke shaking.

"My parents are here." Sasuke answered.

"Oh, well I'm sure you'll do fine." Neji said.

"Has anyone seen Uzumaki-san?" One of the other orchestra members asked.

"I'm here. Sorry I'm late." Naruto said running up to them. "Is everyone ready?" He asked with a smile. Everyone nodded. "Alright, let's go." Naruto smiled. They all walked onto the stage. The curtain was down but they could hear the audience on the other side.

"Sounds like a large audience." Neji said.

"It's always huge for the orchestra." A third year said.

"What?" Sasuke asked. A fourth year beside him laughed.

"You'll see." The fourth year said.

"We're like rock stars or something." Another fourth year said. The curtains raised and the audience was going crazy. Well, the students in the audience at least. Sasuke could see his parents and immediately looked away. Naruto was grinning and waving like a fool. Sasuke scoffed and went to tune his violin. He heard the baton tap on the music stand and looked up to see Naruto raising the baton. They played the song and the audience exploded in applause. Everyone took their bows and the curtain fell.

"Good job." Naruto smiled at them all and then left the stage. Sasuke didn't see Naruto after that and his parents were ready to leave. As he left the concert hall he could hear Minato's piano.

"You did well." Sasuke's father said as they got into the car.

"Thank you." Sasuke said.

OKAY! that's the end of year 1. year 2 coming soon. review please!


	5. Chapter 5

YAY CHAPTER 5!! sorry it took me a while to write these two chapters cause i've been busy and stuff. apparently my parents believe i need a job or something so that i can start to be an independent person or something like that... anyway here's chapter 5. the start of sophomore year for the boyses.

WARNING: yaoi, language, nutidy, lemon later.  
DISCLAIMER: i don't own naruto... or do i?... ... nope still don't own him, sorry.

* * *

Sasuke didn't even realize he had missed Naruto until he showed up in their new room (in building 1) and he wasn't there. Naruto's stuff had been moved in, his whole side of the bedroom was set up but there was no Naruto. Sasuke frowned at this. He had a feeling he knew where Naruto was, but like hell would he ride the bus by himself to the concert hall. He sighed and laid down on his bed. Even the beds in building 1 were super nice. Although the building was usually reserved only for seniors and a few juniors, they had somehow gotten in as sophomores.

Sasuke stared at the ceiling. This year his parents hadn't even stayed. They just dropped him off and wished him good luck. Sasuke hadn't really expected any different from his family, but now he kind of wished they had stayed so he wouldn't feel so alone. Neji wasn't supposed to show up until the next day and Sasuke didn't know how to get a hold of Gaara since Gaara didn't have a cell phone that he knew of. Sasuke sighed again.

He had been told by the girl with black hair at the registration, he was pretty sure her name was Shizune, the president wanted to talk to him about a special class being offered that year. The president was like the principal of any other school; she just got a better name because she was a rich doctor or something. Sasuke didn't really know. He's never met the president; he couldn't even remember her name really. Sasuke shrugged as he got up from his bed and started walking back to the giant castle of a main building. Fortunately the president's office was on the first floor. He walked in and knocked on the door.

"Come in." A soft voice called form the other side. Sasuke opened the door to find the lights off and a blonde woman cradling her head as it rested on the desk. He saw the name plate on the desk.

"Um, president Tsunade-sama?" Sasuke asked. The woman growled.

"Lower your voice will ya? I have a terrible headache." Tsunade said. Sasuke saw a few sake bottles on the floor beside her desk.

"Tsunade-sama, I'm Uchiha Sasuke and I'm here to talk about the class." Sasuke said softly. Tsunade shot up and looked at him with a smile that quickly turned into a grimace as she grabbed her head again. "Are you okay?" Sasuke asked. He knew she had a hangover, but being that he's never drunk anything alcoholic in his life he had no idea how to help her.

"I'm fine." Tsunade said. "About the class. We're offering it to the entire orchestra, but only a select few will get in. There is a music composition class offered at the Mitzukage Concert and Performance hall taught by Jiraiya-sennin, the teacher of Namikaze Minato. This is only a basic class but it's still very exclusive."

"Really? That's amazing." Sasuke said.

"Yes, auditions for the class will be held in two weeks so you need to have a piece prepared by then." Tsunade said. Sasuke nodded.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama." Sasuke said as he stood up.

"Tsunade baa-chan!" An obnoxious voice called from outside the office. Tsunade groaned as she covered her hears. "Oi! Granny!" Naruto said as he burst into the office. Naruto saw Sasuke and laughed nervously. "Am I interrupting?" He asked nervously. Sasuke was glaring at him.

"Not at all." Sasuke said giving Naruto a look. It was one of those 'Lucy, you have some splainin to do' moments. Naruto grinned awkwardly.

"Uh, granny, if you're not up for lunch I'll come back later." Naruto said seeing Tsunade clutching her head. Tsunade waved them out of the office. Naruto kind of felt like running but knew Sasuke would catch him. They made it outside the main building before Sasuke turned to glare at Naruto.

"So?" He asked.

"Hey Sasuke, how was your summer?" Naruto asked nervously.

"She's your granny?" Sasuke asked. Naruto laughed awkwardly and looked at him. Sasuke just raised an eyebrow and waited for the explanation.

"Yeah, Tsunade is my granny. I don't tell people cause I don't want kids to start treating me differently." Naruto said. Sasuke just stared at him. "I mean it kind of explains a lot, you know?"

"Not really." Sasuke said. "You could have at least told me, you know?" Sasuke asked. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"If you put your Nancy Drew skills to good use you probably could have figured it out." Naruto said. Sasuke looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"I know you asked people about me last year. You just asked the wrong people and the wrong questions." Naruto said.

"Who's the right person to ask then?" Sasuke asked.

"Me, of course." Naruto smiled at him. "Come on. Lets grab some food and then I'll answer all of your questions." Naruto said taking Sasuke's hand and walking towards the cafeteria. They got their food and then sat down at a table in the back.

"I don't know what to ask." Sasuke said.

"Fine, I guess I'll just start from the beginning." Naruto shrugged. "I was never good a school. It's not that I'm an idiot, I just get distracted easily and there are other things that I would rather think about than school. When mom died I spent a lot of time with dad. I came here a lot and made friends here. Tsunade isn't really my granny but she would take care of me a lot too. When dad died I went to live with Tsunade. I kind of lost control of myself. I had always been a prankster but I seemed to pull more pranks and act worse than before. I started skipping school so that I could come here and be with granny when I was sad. Eventually granny said if I'm skipping my classes to come to KAA I'm gonna have to start sitting in on classes here. So, I did. The teachers here made me pay attention in their classes and I kind of learned a bit. I took a bunch of first and second year classes when I was in junior high. I think it is kind of funny that I had to attend them as punishment and was forced to pay attention and learn stuff. After failing out of three junior high schools and having my reputation as being a deviant, all of the high schools were afraid to get me. Tsunade pulled a few strings with the board and got me registered for classes here. I'm on a trial attendance type thing. If I fail a class I get kicked out. So, granny put me in fairly easy classes and scheduled time for me to go to her office and do my homework with Shizune, her assistant, so that I keep my grades up."

"You were in third year classes last year. How did you get into third year classes? And how are they fairly easy?" Sasuke asked. Naruto laughed.

"Well, I had already taken a lot of first and second year classes so I started third year classes. And to explain how they were easy, you really need to look at my schedule and teachers." Naruto smiled at him. "I had 'Controversial Literature' with Kakashi-sensei. He pretty much never showed up and when he did, he read us porn. 'World History' was Gai-sensei. They guy is crazy and pretty much only talked about working out and stuff. 'Advanced Pre-Calculus' was Anko and she really didn't care what we did. And 'Creative Writing' was taught by Jiraiya-sennin who wrote the porn novels Kakashi reads to us in 'Controversial Literature.'" Naruto smiled.

"Really?" Sasuke asked. Naruto laughed.

"You thought I was smart, huh?" Naruto asked. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at him. "Damn, I guess I just lost all credibility with you then, huh?" Naruto asked.

"I always knew you were an idiot." Sasuke shook his head.

"I am a musical genius." Naruto told him.

"That's one thing. Everything else, you're an idiot." Sasuke smirked at him. Naruto laughed and finished eating. They walked back to their room and laid on their beds.

"So, how was your summer?" Naruto asked.

"Okay, I didn't do much." Sasuke said. He really didn't. He mostly slept and read and played violin or piano. "What about you?"

"Hmm?" Naruto yawned.

"What did you do over the summer?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, I played a couple of shows with the band and hung out with everyone. When I wasn't with them I was at the concert hall with my dad's piano." Naruto said. "As lame as it sounds, I kind of missed having you around." He laughed and looked over at Sasuke. Sasuke nodded. He really had missed Naruto as well.

"Me too, dobe." He said. Sasuke had talked to his brother over the summer about his affections towards Naruto. Of course he just said that he might be in love with someone. After talking for a long time (long being about 10 minutes because that's the most they can stand to be with each other) Itachi concluded Sasuke was having feelings of lust over the person. But Sasuke could definitely tell now as he was talking with Naruto he was definitely in love. The way his heart beat faster, the way his stomach felt funny, the way his palms sweat. Every time Naruto would look at him or smile at him or laugh Sasuke would get this weird feeling inside of him that he couldn't explain. When Sasuke was alone with Naruto he always felt comfortable and safe. Naruto was easy to talk to and very nice to look at. Sasuke knew he was in love.

"I know you missed me. I'm the only person who likes to hang out with you." Naruto smirked at him. Sasuke growled... maybe it was just a physical attraction.

"No, you just don't listen when I tell you to leave me alone." Sasuke huffed and crossed his arms across his chest. Naruto laughed.

"Come on, you know you missed me. You already admitted it." Naruto said. Sasuke scoffed.

"Fine, I missed you, but not a lot." Sasuke told him. Naruto just smiled. They laid there for a few minutes in silence.

"How do you like the room?" Naruto asked when the silence started to bother him. Sasuke nodded.

"It's nice. I didn't think second years could get into this building." Sasuke said. Naruto scoffed. "Did you ask your granny to put us in here?"

"Me? No, you're parents were the ones who paid a lot of money to get us this room." Naruto said. Sasuke looked over at him.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, Tsunade called me in the middle of summer saying that your parents insisted that you live in building 1 and so I needed to move my things. Originally we were supposed to live in building 3 again and I had all my stuff set up in the room because I had nowhere else to put it but they were able to because they said it was for a display room. But then we moved to building 1." Naruto said. Sasuke looked confused. "I thought you knew that." Naruto said.

"No." Sasuke said. Naruto shrugged.

"It's not like a lot of people really care. A few kids asked about it and I just told them that my roommate was a spoiled princess and the other buildings did not suit his living needs." Naruto said and then smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke glared at him. "No really, when people ask and I say it was a glitch."

"You think I'm spoiled?" Sasuke asked.

"Compared to who? Compared to my other friends? Yes. Compared to half of this school? Maybe. Compared to the other half of this school? No." Naruto said. He then smile. "I do think you'd make a pretty girl though. I can imagine you in a princess costume now. Pink and fluffy and," Naruto started before Sasuke threw his pillow at him. Naruto laughed and looked over at Sasuke with a giant smile.

"Shut up, dobe." Sasuke growled half heartedly.

"I was just kidding." Naruto cooed at him.

"I know, but you're being stupid and annoying." Sasuke grumbled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Hn, definitely wouldn't be a pink dress." Naruto muttered. Sasuke didn't really hear him.

"What?" He asked.

"I don't think ice princesses wear pink dresses." Naruto said getting another pillow thrown at him. Naruto laughed. Sasuke sighed and laid back on his bed. "You want one of your pillows back?" Naruto asked. Sasuke shook his head.

"I'm good right now." Sasuke said. He really was good, too. It felt really good to be with Naruto, even if Naruto annoyed him. It was better than being at his house with his family. Naruto laughed and talked to Sasuke and smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke was pretty sure the ten minute conversation with Itachi was the longest he's ever spoken to anyone in his family. His mother smiles, but none of them ever, EVER laugh. Uchihas don't laugh. Period. Sasuke did once and everyone gave him a strange look. Sasuke was never a good Uchiha...

"Sasuke?" Naruto asked after they were quiet for a long time.

"Hmm?" Sasuke asked halfway asleep by that point.

"I really am glad to see you. Even if you are a bastard most of the time." Naruto said. Sasuke could tell Naruto was also tired but there was definitely playfulness still in his voice.

"I'm glad to see you even if you are an idiot all the time." Sasuke smirked. Naruto stuck his tongue out. Sasuke laid back on his bed and stared at the ceiling. They were quiet for an hour and Sasuke assumed Naruto had gone to sleep. That was of course before he felt a dip in his bed. Sasuke looked over to see Naruto laying down right beside him. "What?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, you've been staring at the same spot for an hour and I was wondering if there was something I couldn't see from my bed." Naruto said.

"No, I was just thinking." Sasuke said. Sasuke the turned to face Naruto. "How did you know I was staring at the same spot? Were you watching me?" Naruto blushed.

"No. Just every time I would look over here you would be staring." Naruto said. Naruto looked up at the ceiling. "You know on days like this, when we had nothing to do, we would all go and watch clouds from this place Shikamaru found on the roof of the library." Naruto said.

"But it's starting to rain." Sasuke said looking out his window. Naruto was silent for a minute then got up. Sasuke could hear Naruto digging in his desk and then sheets of paper being handled and then something writing on the papers. Sasuke didn't really care enough to look over at what Naruto was doing, he would find out eventually anyway. He heard tape being ripped and then Naruto got up onto his bed. That was when Sasuke looked over at him. Naruto was standing on this bed taping the paper to the ceiling. "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Well if I can't go cloud watching outside I thought I could do it inside." Naruto said. He laid down on his bed and stared at the papers. Sasuke could kind of see clouds drawn on them. Sasuke sighed and walked over to Naruto's bed.

"Mind if I join you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled and scooted over so Sasuke could lay down. Sasuke laid down and looked at the drawings.

"You're really bad a drawing clouds." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed a little.

"They're supposed to be kind of shaped so I can say: Hey Sasuke, that cloud looks like a rabbit. And you can say: Tsk dobe, it looks like a cat to me. Or something like that. That's what's fun about cloud watching." Naruto said. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You really are a dobe." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled and curled slightly into Sasuke. They stared at the drawings of clouds playfully arguing about what they looked like for a couple of hours.

"One day maybe I'll draw some stars and we can go star watching." Naruto said.

"We could always go star gazing when it's not raining." Sasuke said. Naruto looked up at him. "There's actually supposed to be a meteor shower next month, we can always watch that if the weather is nice." Sasuke said. Naruto's eyes brightened.

"Really? That would be so cool." Naruto smiled.

"It's a date then." Sasuke said and went back to looking at the cloud drawings.

* * *

Yay chapter 5 is done. i'm hoping to keep my chapters this short from now on. next chapter is a bit longer though. anyway, now everyone knows why Naruto goes to KAA and why he has to be a good boy and such. also some of the reviewers saying that sasuke doesn't seem to be in love with naruto... yes, that's kind of the point. i made it like that for a purpose. because this is the whole love vs lust part of the story. anywho, review please. :)


	6. Chapter 6

OKAY! it's chapter 6. hooray! i know you're all super excited. anyway, i hope you're enjoying the story so far. if you're just joining or for some reason are just now reading these random babblings you should probably go back and read all of them. i spend a lot of time writing these for you guys. haha jk. but if you are reading this for the first time this is an in-progress story and will be in two parts. high school and college. this is year 2 of the whole highschool exprience for the boys so enjoy.

WARNING: boy love, nudity, language, lemon later (i promise there will be lemon in year 3/4 of highschool)  
DISCLAIMER: Really? do i really need to tell you guys i don't own naruto?...

* * *

"You're timing is off, princess." Naruto's voice carried over the orchestra as they were playing. The director stopped and looked at Naruto. Naruto shrugged and Sasuke scowled. Naruto had been calling him princess all month and showed no sign of stopping. Of course everyone snickered a bit at the nickname; they all knew who Naruto was talking to. Naruto had started off early with calling individuals out. He made three first years quit after the first day they were so scared of him. The rest of the first years were still terrified but knew that Naruto was really a nice guy outside of the classroom.

"Tsk, dobe." Sasuke muttered under his breath as the orchestra started playing again. He heard Naruto laugh softly. He knew Naruto liked to get under his skin, it was a favorite pass time. Sometimes Sasuke wondered why he even found the boy attractive but then he would laugh or smile or something and Sasuke would remember exactly why. Sasuke was still positive he was in love with Naruto, but sometimes he wondered. After rehearsal was over Sasuke was packing his bag when Neji walked over.

"Hey, you want to grab a bite with me?" Neji asked.

"Sure." Sasuke nodded. They waved good-bye to a few people as they left the room and headed back to the dorms, Neji wasn't going to carry his cello case to the cafeteria. Neji was in building 3 this year. He got stuck with Lee as a roommate even though Lee was a fourth year. Lee was about as scary as having Gaara as a roommate just a different kind of scary. Even though Neji and Gaara were dating through most of the school year, and still dating this year, it didn't make him any less scary.

"I'm going to invite Gaara to eat with us, if that's okay." Neji said as they made it into Neji's room. Sasuke nodded. Gaara was the first person Neji really liked but didn't turn into a girl when around him. Sasuke liked Gaara for that.

"Ah, hello Roommate!" Lee cheered as he stepped out of the bathroom. "And hello Roommate's friend!" He added when he saw Sasuke. Lee knew both of their names, but called them Roommate and Roommate's friend most of the time for some reason. Lee was a weird guy.

"Hello Lee." Sasuke said. Neji was on the phone with Gaara so just nodded at him. Lee smiled a blindingly white smile (Sasuke was sure his teeth actually sparkled sometimes).

"What are you two doing on this wonderful night?" Lee asked.

"Right now we're going to get some dinner. What are you getting all dressed up for?" Sasuke asked. Lee wasn't really 'dressed up' per say but if lee wasn't in his school uniform he was in his green spandex suit. Today Lee was in a pair of black jeans and a green button up shirt and green sneakers.

"Ah, tonight is the meteor shower festival. There's going to be a big party in town with games and food and stuff and then everyone will watch the meteor shower. I'm hoping to find my beautiful cherry blossom there and get a kiss. They say that if you kiss the person you love during the meteor shower you'll be with them forever." Lee said. Sasuke smirked. Lee was still head over heals in love with Sakura but Sasuke was pretty sure if Lee tried to kiss her she would punch him in the face.

"Well good luck getting that kiss form Sakura." Sasuke said.

"Come on, Sasuke." Neji said after hanging up the phone. Sasuke nodded and they left Lee and the room.

"So, are you and Gaara going to the meteor shower thing tonight?" Sasuke asked. Neji blushed slightly. Sasuke only caught the blush because he's been friends with Neji for so long that he could see the barely visible shade of pink on Neji's cheeks.

"We talked about it." Neji said coolly. Sasuke smirked.

"Are you gonna kiss him during the meteor shower?" Sasuke asked. Neji blushed a little more, but it was still barely visible.

"Tsk, if I do it's not because of that stupid myth. Gaara and I kiss all the time so if it happens it's not like it's so that we'll stay together forever." Neji said rolling his eyes. Sasuke snorted.

"Whatever you say, Neji." Sasuke said.

"Who are you taking?" Neji asked. Sasuke flinched... visibly flinched. He wanted to hit himself for it. "What?" Neji asked seeing the flinch.

"Naruto." Sasuke said. Neji's eyes widened. "It's not what you think." Sasuke quickly said. "I heard about the meteor shower a few months ago and told him we should watch it together. It's not like an actual date or anything." Sasuke explained trying to keep his blush down.

"So you're not going to try and kiss him or anything?" Neji asked. Sasuke scoffed.

"No, that's stupid." Sasuke said.

"But you're blushing." Neji said. Sasuke huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Whatever." Sasuke said. Neji smirked. They said nothing for the rest of the walk. When they reached the cafeteria, Gaara was standing outside waiting for them.

"What are you blushing about?" Gaara asked calmly.

"He's gonna kiss Naruto tonight." Neji said.

"Shut up, I am not." Sasuke snapped. Gaara looked at him and then walked into the cafeteria. Sasuke growled and followed him and Neji followed Sasuke. They got their food and paid and sat down. A few students waved at them and greeted them as they passed their table and the three would nod at them. The three ate in silence, being that none of them were big talkers to begin with.

"Well this must be the liveliest bunch I've ever seen." Naruto laughed as he sat down at their table. The three glared at him. "So, are you two going to the festival tonight?" Naruto asked Neji and Gaara. They nodded.

"Yes, Sasuke said you two were going together." Neji said. Naruto laughed.

"Not like that, Neji. It's just to keep the fangirls away. But I'll gladly pick up the pieces after Sasuke breaks their hearts. Maybe one of the hotties will be so distraught she'll realize how awesome I am and go for me instead." Naruto smiled.

"Ah, so you're going on a date with Sasuke to get a real date with a girl?" Gaara asked. Naruto laughed.

"I'm not going on a date with Sasuke. But you can put it like that if you want I guess." Naruto said. Sasuke frowned. He felt kind of like he was being used. Okay, he was being used, but it hurt more than it should have.

"Well, I'm finished eating. I need to go get ready. I'll see you guys at the festival." Sasuke said.

"Okay, bye Sasuke." The three said and waved him off. Sasuke went quickly back to the room and got into the shower. He just relaxed in the hot water letting the steam surround him. It was kind of frustrating when Neji and Gaara were bothering him about kissing Naruto tonight. He wasn't planning on it but the more they talked about it the more he kind of wanted to. Sasuke sighed and turned the water off. He dried off and as he stepped back into the room Naruto came in.

"Hey." Naruto smiled. "I'm gonna take a shower and get ready and then we can go to the festival." Naruto said pulling off his shoes and socks as he went to his bed. He took his tie and shirt off and put them on the bed. The only thing going through his mind at the moment was 'Naruto is stripping and I'm in a towel... hells yes.' Of course before Naruto got completely naked he disappeared behind the bathroom door.

"Hey! I wasn't finished getting ready in there!" Sasuke yelled through the door.

"Fine come in then." Naruto yelled back as the shower turned on. Sasuke smirked. He went into the bathroom and combed and gelled his hair, his hair naturally stuck out in the back but it he always gelled it just to make it look cleaner. He then washed his face. Yes he did wash his face already in the shower, but it was fun to hear Naruto yelp when he turned the hot water on causing the shower water to run cooler. It was also because he wanted to stay in the bathroom and watch Naruto longer. The showers in building 1 were frosted and textured glass; and although you couldn't see details, you could definitely see more than just shadows. Was it bad that he liked checking out his roommate in the shower? After washing his face he brushed his teeth. "Okay, out. I have to dry off now." Naruto said turning the shower off.

"Yeah, yeah. Just a second." Sasuke said and rinsed his mouth before leaving the bathroom. Sasuke pulled on a pair of black boxers and then looked through his closet for something really nice to wear. He needed to impress Naruto if he was going to get that kiss. Naruto came out a few minutes later and started getting dressed. Sasuke chose a pair of black dress pants and a black button up shirt with a black tie and black sneakers. He turned around to see Naruto wearing a pair of bark blue jeans with a few rips in them, a white button up shirt with the top few buttons undone so you could see the orange t-shirt he wore underneath and orange sneakers.

"Wow, who are you trying to impress?" Naruto smirked looking at Sasuke.

"No one, I just happen to care about my appearance unlike you." Sasuke scoffed while mentally drooling over Naruto.

"Che, you know I look hot." Naruto rolled his eyes. "Come on, the party isn't going to wait for us."

"Hn, you never know." Sasuke shrugged grabbing his keys and cell phone. Naruto looked at him. "I am an Uchiha after all." He said.

"Yeah, I guess they might wait for you, princess." Naruto smiled. Sasuke scowled and they left the room. The entire main street of the city was closed down for the festival. The yard in front of the courthouse had blankets and chairs set up for everyone to watch the meteor shower. There were a lot of food and game booths lined up and even a Ferris wheel. Naruto looked around excitedly.

"Oi! Naruto!" An obnoxious voice called from somewhere. Naruto looked around for the owner of the voice. He saw Kiba waving at him. He, Shino and Shikamaru were sitting on the ground under a tree.

"Kiba!" Naruto smiled and waved. He grabbed Sasuke and ran over to where Kiba and Shikamaru were sitting. "What's up guys?"

"Nothing much." Kiba said. "We're waiting here for the girls and Choji. Ino and Sakura went to play games, Hinata hasn't shown up yet and Choji is at a food booth probably buying all the food they have." Kiba said. Naruto laughed and sat down with the two teens.

"How long have you been here?" He asked.

"Not long. What are you're plans for the night?" Shikamaru asked.

"I don't know. The bastard is probably going to brood all night, aren't you princess?" Naruto asked looking at Sasuke who was standing beside him. Sasuke glared at him. "I'll probably end up wasting all my money on games and stuff. I would really like to ride the Ferris wheel though." Naruto said. Kiba and Shikamaru nodded.

"Naruto! Sasuke-kun!" Sakura and Ino said happily as they ran over and latched themselves to Sasuke's arms. The two girls glared at each other.

"Sasuke-kun, how about we go play that game over there and you can win me a prize?" Ino asked.

"Sasuke-kun, how about we go over to that food booth and get dumplings then I can feed them to you?" Sakura asked.

"Sasuke-kun how about..." The two girls asked about twenty times.

"Actually I'd like to just sit down for a bit." Sasuke finally said. Sasuke sat down and the two girls sat right next to him. Naruto and Kiba laughed while Shikamaru rolled his eyes.

"There's Gaara and Neji." Naruto said pointing into the crowd. "Oi! Gaara! Neji!" Naruto yelled at them. The two turned and walked over.

"Hello everyone." Neji said.

"Are you two on a date?" Kiba smirked.

"Yes, and you're annoying us." Gaara growled at him.

"Calm down Gaara." Naruto smiled. "Do you two want to join us?" He asked. Neji shook his head.

"Sorry, Naruto, but we were on our way to the food booth. We'll catch up with you later though." Neji said.

"If you see Choji send him this way, will ya? He was supposed to get us food ten minutes ago and hasn't come back." Shikamaru said. Neji nodded as Gaara took his hand and drug him off.

"Uzumaki Naruto?" A soft voice asked. Naruto looked up to see a girl he kind of recognized. She wore orange tennis shoes with a blue shirt and a yellow spaghetti-strap shirt. He brown hair was pulled up into a pony tail with a yellow ribbon. Her green eyes brightened. "It is you! I thought I recognized you from over there." She smiled. The rest of the group was looking at the girl like she was crazy since none of them even knew who she was. Sasuke kind of recognized her as well. Naruto looked at the girl a little closer and then saw the bag she was holding with a fox on it.

"Mei?" Naruto asked. She smiled and nodded.

"You remember me?" She asked happily.

"Yeah, you were on the bus that one day and we talked about Iruka-sensei's class and foxes." Naruto smiled. "How are you?" He asked.

"I'm doing good. I just wanted to come over here and say hello." She smiled.

"Are you here with anyone?" Naruto asked.

"No, I'm just hanging out and will probably meet up with my friends eventually for the meteor shower." Mei said.

"You want to hang out with us?" Naruto asked. Mei's eyes widened a bit.

"Really?" She asked excitedly. Naruto nodded and she sat down next to him.

"Guys this is Mei, she was in Iruka-sensei's class last year." Naruto said pointing at the girl next to him. "Mei this is," Naruto started.

"Oh, I already know who everyone is." Mei said.

"Really?" Kiba asked. Mei giggled and nodded.

"Yeah, Iruka-sensei would talk about all of you in class a lot. But I also am a first year at your school. And then Uchiha-san was on the bus when I met Naruto-kun." Mei said. Naruto blushed at the name. Everyone called him Uzumaki-san or Naruto, never Naruto-kun.

"Oh, well that's cool." Kiba said.

"How come we never see you around?" Shikamaru asked.

"Oh, well I only dress like this on my free time. I usually go to school dressed a little less distracting." Mei smiled. The group nodded.

"That's a cute skirt, where did you get it?" Sakura asked.

"Oh this? I made it this summer." Mei said.

"No way, you can make stuff like that?" Ino asked. Mei nodded.

"Wow, that's really cool. Do you think you could make me something?" Sakura asked. The two girls turned their full attention to Mei. Naruto was thankful that his friends were so nice to her. It was a few minutes later that Hinata showed up. She was introduced to Mei and also joined in the conversation with the other girls. After another five minutes Shikamaru got up and left to go find Choji. Hinata started talking with Kiba and Ino and Sakura turned their attention back on Sasuke.

"Hey, do you want to go ride the Ferris wheel with me?" Naruto asked. Mei smiled and nodded. They got on and the ride started moving.

"Your friends are really nice." Mei said. Naruto laughed.

"Yeah, they're all pretty cool. I'm glad they were being nice to you." Naruto said. Mei nodded.

"I don't have very many friends at my school because all my friends from South went to different high schools so we all got split up. It's nice to make friends with people from my school." Mei said.

"They are pretty good friends to have." Naruto smiled. Mei blushed a bit.

"Naruto-kun?" She asked softly.

"Hmm?" Naruto asked looking at her. She blushed deeply.

"I... well... I just want to thank you for being so nice to me." She said quickly. Naruto smiled.

"Nah, it's no problem." He said. The ride was over by that point. "Come on, let's get something to eat before we go back to everyone." Naruto said taking Mei's hand and walking towards a food booth. "Do you like ramen?" He asked. Mei nodded.

"It's one of my favorites." Mei said.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you." Naruto smiled at her. Mei turned beet red at that and smiled weakly. Naruto had a strange sense of deja-vu and though that Mei was acting a lot like Hinata. He was suddenly afraid Mei was going to pass out or something because that's what Hinata did if he got too close to her. They made it to the ramen stand to find Choji there and Shikamaru sitting next to him.

"Oh hey, Naruto." Choji asked. "Who's your date?" he asked pointing at Mei.

"Oh, this is Mei. I met her last year on the bus. She goes to school with everyone." Naruto said. Choji went to a different high school than everyone else because he lived in a different area. "Mei, this is Choji. He went to elementary school with all of us before he moved."

"It's nice to meet you." Mei smiled.

"Nice to meet you too." Choji smiled back before stuffing his face with ramen. Naruto ordered a bowl for him and Mei. They were served and the two quickly started eating. They finished at the same time and Naruto smiled while Choji and Shikamaru looked at her in shock.

"I can't believe there is a person out there who can eat ramen as fast as Naruto." Shikamaru said.

"You're a pretty cool girl, Mei." Naruto said. Mei blushed again and Naruto watched her making sure she wasn't going to pass out.

"T-thanks, N-Naruto-kun." Mei blushed. Naruto smiled. Mei was stuttering a lot like Hinata too. Naruto just shrugged.

"Hey, lets go back. I'm sure I need to save Sasuke-teme from the fangirls." Naruto said as he stood up and offered his hand to Mei. Mei's knees wobbled a bit as she took Naruto's hand (she was going to pass out, but Naruto didn't know it). "Are you okay?" Naruto asked.

"I'm fine." Mei squeaked. Naruto nodded.

"Come on let's go." Naruto said as he pulled her along. They made it back to the tree where Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, Ino, Sasuke, Neji and Gaara all sat. "Hey guys." Naruto smiled as he and Mei sat down. They all nodded to him and Naruto and Mei joined their conversation. A few minutes later Shikamaru and Choji came up.

"Hey, are we going to the library or what?" Shikamaru asked. They all knew what Shikamaru meant, except Mei of course.

"What?" Mei asked.

"Oh, there's a spot on the library roof that's great for star gazing. It would be the perfect place for watching the shower." Hinata said. The rest of the group nodded. They all got up.

"Okay guys, we need to walk different routes to get there otherwise people will get suspicious." Shikamaru said. They all nodded. Neji and Gaara went one way. Shikamaru and Choji pulled reluctant Ino off of Sasuke and all walked one way. Shino and Kiba walked another way. Hinata pulled Sakura away from Sasuke and took her a fourth way. Sasuke, Naruto and Mei all walked a fifth way to the library. Sasuke wasn't allowed to walk alone with any girl because then it would attract fangirls. And he especially wasn't allowed to walk alone with Ino and/or Sakura because they would probably jump and rape him faster than the rest of the fangirls. As the three of them walked, two of them were contemplating how to steal a kiss from the third member of their party.

They made it to the Library around the same time as Shino, Kiba, Hinata and Sakura. Neji, Gaara, Shikamaru, Choji and Ino were already waiting for them. Together, all twelve of them went up to the roof. Shikamaru and Neji were the first ones up. Neji helped Gaara and Shikamaru helped Kiba up. Choji and Gaara refused help. Sasuke and Shino got up without needing any help. Sasuke helped Naruto up, Naruto lost his footing and scenes of Naruto falling into Sasuke and accidentally kissing him flashed through Sasuke's head. But he had no such luck as Kiba caught Naruto before anything happened. They then helped all the girls up. The meteor shower started as Sakura and Mei were being pulled up. Sakura lost her footing because she was paying attention to the sky and ended up falling into whoever was helping her and her lips pressed against his. Sakura opened her eyes to stare into large blue ones. Everyone stood there in shock. Mei was standing on the ledge of the roof still holding onto Kiba, who had been helping her up. Choji was frozen with his hand halfway to putting a chip in his mouth. Shikamaru, Ino and Hinata were gaping. Ino and Hinata's hands still stretched out to catch Naruto as he fell back (although they weren't quick enough obviously since Naruto ended up on the ground with Sakura on top of him). Even the impassive Neji, Gaara and Sasuke's eyes widened a bit. I'm sure Shino's eyes had widened as well, but no one could tell with his sunglasses on.

"Holy shit!" Sakura screamed as she quickly scrambled off of Naruto. Naruto grinned and blushed madly.

"Why Sakura, I had no idea you felt that way." Naruto smiled.

"Shut up, it was an accident." Sakura growled at him. Sasuke and Mei glared at Sakura. Mei practically broke Kiba's hand and he quickly released her and hissed in pain. Sasuke's fists clenched so tight his nails drew blood from his palm. Ino smirked at Sakura and Hinata blushed slightly. The other boys didn't really know what to do.

"Let's just watch the meteor shower." Shikamaru quickly suggested. Everyone nodded and looked up at the sky. It was an amazing sight if you ignored the awkward tension around the group.

* * *

BWAHAHAHA!! that's totally not how ANYONE was expecting the chapter to end!! anyway... YAY! Mei is back. i'm not sure if i should put her as a 'love interest' for Naruto. i mean yes, mei is going to be one of the founding members of the naruto fan club because she's obviously smitten with the poor idiot. but i'm not sure if i should have Naruto return the feelings. any suggestions? (if she does end up being a love interest i'm giving credit to reychop cause he gave me the suggestion first) anyway... review please. PLEASE!!


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry, it took me a long time to write these two chapters cause i got inspiration for other non ff related and i also had really no clue what i wanted to happen in them. so they're not my best work. still fairly good... maybe. it's a lot of stuff with naruto's band. so yeah.

WARNING: boy love, nudity, fighting, language other stuff like that.  
DISCLAIMER: not now, not ever.

* * *

"I was thinking purple and blue plaid for the skirt and then white pumps." Mei said showing Sakura the design for a band costume. The two girls were looking at the designs while waiting for everyone else to show up for rehearsal. Sakura nodded.

"That's a great idea, I think Ino would like it a lot." Sakura said. Mei smiled.

"For your out fit I was thinking white top with a light pink tie and then black skirt with a pink studded belt and pink legwarmers and pink heels." Mei said. Sakura looked at the sketch.

"I'm not usually into leg warmers like that, but this looks pretty cool." Sakura said. Mei smiled.

"What are you two talking about?" Naruto asked as he walked over.

"Oh, just designs for your costumes." Sakura said. Mei jumped up and smiled at Naruto.

"You want to see yours?" Mei asked excitedly. Naruto shrugged.

"Sure." Naruto said. Mei grabbed the sketchbook from the ground and held it up in front of her and leaned into Naruto's side so that he could see a bit better. Sasuke was watching from the other side of the stage. He growled slightly at Mei being that close to Naruto. It was so obvious the girl was in love with Naruto and Naruto was completely oblivious. Naruto really was a dobe sometimes.

"So, for you I was thinking of a white long sleeved shirt but you can roll the sleeves up if you want. And then a black tie with an orange swirl on the bottom, an orange vest, a pair of black dress pants with orange pinstripes and then orange shoes." Mei said. "I'm trying to get everyone's favorite colors in their outfit. Ino had purple and blue, Sakura has pink, and you have orange." Mei explained.

"It's good. Lets see your other ideas for everyone else." Naruto said. Mei blushed a little and nodded. "Sit down, it's more comfortable." Naruto said kneeling on the ground. Mei nodded and knelt right beside him. She placed the sketchbook in front of Naruto so that Sakura, who was on the other side of Naruto, could also see. Mei leaned a little over Naruto as she started to explain. Sasuke growled.

"Sneaky little whore." Sasuke said under his breath. He knew Mei put the sketchbook there so that she could lean on Naruto. (of course Mei is in no way a sneaky little whore and didn't do it on purpose, but Sasuke was jealous of the attention Naruto was giving Mei and so blamed her for being a sneaky whore.)

"Hinata I've put in navy because I think it would look really good with her hair and complexion. She's in a navy jumper with a white shirt and a white tie. She'll have white leggings and navy knee high boots." Mei said.

"This looks awesome. Neji was worried that the whole 'school girl' thing would come off a bit, you know, slutty. And he didn't want Hinata to look like a slutty school girl, but this is really cute." Naruto said. Mei blushed and smiled at Naruto.

"You really think so?" Mei asked. Naruto nodded.

"You've got some talent. I don't think that KAA has a design class for clothes and costumes and stuff, but I know the Institute of Fine Arts has a fashion design major. You should look into it." Naruto said.

"Yeah, maybe later, I'm only a freshman." Mei laughed. Naruto laughed and smiled at her.

"I know, but you're really talented." Naruto said. Mei blushed.

"Um, for Kiba I have him in red. He's got a red shirt with a black tie and black pants with black and red plaid shoes. And Shikamaru had a white shirt with a dark green vest and black pants and dark green shoes. I figured that he would be too lazy for a tie, so I just left it out." Mei said. Naruto laughed.

"He'll probably thank you for that." Naruto said. Mei smiled.

"Well those are my plans for right now. I might come up with other plans and if you want to ever get new costumes with a new theme I'd love to design them." Mei smiled. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"You're a pretty cool girl, you know." Naruto said. Mei blushed. Ever since the meteor shower festival six months ago, Mei has been a part of the gang. Everyone seemed to get along with her right from the beginning so she just fit right in. Choji and Kiba said that Mei was like a smarter girl version of Naruto. Ino and Sakura argued that scientifically girls are smarter so if Naruto was a girl he would be smarter thus, Mei is the female version of Naruto. Shikamaru explained it didn't matter either way, it was all troublesome anyway.

"What are you looking at?" Sasuke asked as he walked over. He had decided he had enough of Mei leaning on Naruto like that.

"Mei's designs for our band costumes. We thought about school uniforms for the theme so these are her ideas." Naruto said. Sasuke knelt behind Naruto and leant on his shoulder to look at the sketch book. He had to admit they were fairly good designs.

"They're good I guess." Sasuke shrugged.

"Good? These are awesome!" Naruto said looking up at Sasuke. Sasuke shrugged. "Don't pay attention to the bastard, he's just a jerk." Naruto told Mei although Mei didn't really seem to care. Mei was like Naruto where she didn't pay attention to Sasuke's insults and usually turned them into jokes.

"What the hell are you all doing on the floor?" Kiba barked as he walked in. "We have rehearsal" The four on the floor jumped slightly at the sudden loud noise of Kiba's voice.

"Well we had to wait for you to get here, mutt." Naruto said. Kiba laughed a bit and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, I had to take Akamaru for a walk. And someone won't let me bring him to rehearsals." Kiba said looking at Sakura.

"Your dog smells worse than you do and he peed on my bass." Sakura snapped back at him. Kiba stuck his tongue out at her.

"Come on, we'll practice until everyone else gets here." Naruto said standing up. Sasuke and Mei, who had been leaning on Naruto nearly fell over. Naruto laughed and looked at them. "Oh, sorry." He smiled helping Mei to her feet. He then turned and helped Sakura. He pulled Sakura a little too hard and she ended up hitting his chest.

"Aw, Sakura, still hoping for another accidental kiss?" Kiba laughed. Sakura glared at him. As did Sasuke and Mei but no one noticed their glares. Everyone had agreed never to talk about the accidental kiss shared between Naruto and Sakura; however, it was brought up frequently and annoyed Sasuke a lot.

"If you wanted a kiss that bad, you'd just have to ask." Naruto smirked at Sakura. Sakura punched Naruto in the arm. "I was kidding, Sakura." Naruto whined as he rubbed his sore arm.

"Serves you right." Sakura huffed and walked over to her bass. "Are we going to practice or what?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, runt, we're waiting for you." Kiba smirked.

"What did you call me, mutt?" Naruto growled at him.

"You heard me." Kiba smirked. Naruto huffed and went to his drums. They started playing and after a few minutes stopped.

"We can't do much more until everyone else gets here." Sakura said. She ran to go get water bottles from the fridge and Kiba played around on his guitar.

"Naruto-kun, you play really well." Mei said. Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto smiled.

"You think so?" He asked. Sasuke knew Naruto was just fishing for compliments. Maybe if Sasuke was as flirty and giggly and bubbly as Mei, Naruto would pay attention to him. That or send Sasuke to a mental ward. Sasuke huffed at the girl. "You want to try playing?" Naruto asked. Mei's eyes brightened.

"What?" she asked.

"You want to play them?" Naruto asked standing up and handing the drumsticks to Mei. Mei smiled.

"I'm not really good." Mei said. Naruto smiled.

"Don't worry about it." Naruto said. Mei blushed and tapped one of the drumsticks on the drum. "Wait, hold them like this." Naruto said moving the drumsticks to a better hold in Mei's hands. "Then try doing a drum roll." Naruto said. He kept his hands around Mei's and slowly tapped the drumsticks making a kind of drum roll. Sasuke glared at Naruto leaning over Mei and holding her hands.

"Tsk." Sasuke said crossing his arms.

"What's wrong, princess? Upset that you're not the center of attention?" Naruto asked. Sasuke growled.

"And you're just eating it up over there." Sasuke growled.

"What's wrong with you, bastard?" Naruto asked. That was the point where everything stilled. Kiba stopped playing his guitar, Sakura froze mid stride as she walked back onto the stage, Mei stiffened slightly as Naruto and Sasuke glared at each other for a second.

"You are." Sasuke answered. Naruto growled and stomped over to Sasuke.

"What the hell did I do?" Naruto demanded.

"You're being an idiot." Sasuke said.

"Fuck you, teme. You're always being a bastard and I don't give you shit about it." Naruto said. Sasuke laughed hollowly.

"You always give me shit about it, Naruto." Sasuke said.

"Well maybe if you didn't have that stick so far up your ass you could loosen up and take a joke every once in a while. You insult me all the time and I don't get bothered by it." Naruto said.

"That's because you're an idiot." Sasuke said.

"How am I being an idiot now, Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"You shouldn't be treating Mei the way that you are." Sasuke said. Mei gasped. She didn't like the idea of this fight being about her.

"Don't worry, this is a nothing fight." Sakura told her.

"What?" Mei asked.

"They just fight sometimes about anything. Once they got in a fight over doughnut flavors. They're just blowing off steam." Sakura said. Mei nodded.

"Are you jealous, princess?" Naruto asked with an evil smirk. Sasuke growled at him, his fists clenching at his sides. "Who are you more jealous of, Sasuke? Me or her? Because right now you're acting like a jealous boyfriend and you're not. You're just my roommate." Naruto said.

"Shut up, Naruto, I'm not jealous." Sasuke snapped at him. "You just love the attention you get from Mei because she hasn't figured out that you're a complete loser yet." Sasuke growled.

"Then why are you so upset?" Naruto asked. Sasuke growled.

"What's going on?" Shikamaru asked as he and Gaara walked in followed by Hinata and Neji.

"Nothing, I'm out of here." Naruto said.

"What about rehearsal?" Kiba asked.

"Do it without me." Naruto growled at him. He pulled out his keys and walked off. Sasuke knew Naruto had purposefully let him see that he was holding the key to the piano room upstairs.

"Naru-" Sasuke started.

"Don't talk to me." Naruto snapped.

"You don't want me to come with you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto growled at him and jumped off the stage before storming up the aisle and out of the auditorium. Sasuke felt a pain in his heart. Naruto always took Sasuke up to the piano room when they had a fight. Naruto had blatantly shown Sasuke where he was going and didn't ask him to come.

"What's up with him?" Gaara asked.

"Nothing, he's just frustrated." Sakura said.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Sasuke said before walking out of the auditorium. He went up to the room to find it locked but he could hear Naruto playing the piano. "Naruto?" He asked, knocking on the door. The piano didn't stop. "Naruto, please let me in." Sasuke called knocking on the door louder. The music kept going, meaning that Naruto was ignoring him. Sasuke sighed and went back to the auditorium.

"Sasuke, are you okay?" Neji asked.

"Not feeling too well all of a sudden. I think I'm just going to go back to the dorms." Sasuke said. Neji looked at him funny.

"By yourself?" Neji asked. Sasuke shrugged. "Come on, I'll go with you. You wouldn't survive alone on a bus." Neji said. They walked back onto the stage to grab their bags.

"What's going on?" Kiba asked.

"Sasuke's not feeling too good so we're going to go back to school." Neji said.

"Feel better, Sasuke." Hinata said softly. Sasuke smiled softly at her and waved to the rest of the band before he and Neji left. Sasuke got back to his room and sighed heavily as he laid down. He decided that when Naruto got back he would talk to him about their fight. However, Naruto didn't return that night. He didn't return the next day either and no one had seen him since he left the auditorium the previous afternoon. Monday at orchestra rehearsal was the first time Sasuke saw Naruto.

"You're too stiff, Uchiha-san." Naruto said. Everyone in the class knew that when Naruto addressed Sasuke as 'Uchiha-san' it meant they were mad at each other. Usually Sasuke would just shrug it off and they would continue. That was what the orchestra students have come to expect. But today, Sasuke did something unexpected. Sasuke stood up and glared at Naruto.

"Sorry, must have that stick too far up my ass." Sasuke said. Naruto smirked.

"So you admit that you have something up your ass?" Naruto asked.

"Pretty soon you're going to have my foot up your ass." Sasuke said.

"You have something to say to me, Uchiha?" Naruto asked. The two boys walked towards each other and met in the aisle. Everyone was frozen and watching the two boys in fascination, drama and gossip were the two favorite pastimes of the majority of the student body.

"Yeah, you're being an asshole and if you would stop breathing down everyone's neck and stop calling us out on stupid things then maybe we'd play better." Sasuke snapped.

"Oh, so Uchiha Sasuke isn't perfect? What a surprise." Naruto said. Sasuke glared at him. "If you really were as good as you think you are it wouldn't matter what I was doing. But you only ever seem to be concerned with what I'm doing rather than with what you should be doing."

"You only ever seem to be concerned with what I'm doing rather than what the rest of the class is doing. I'm merely watching my back." Sasuke said.

"You should be paying attention to what's in front of you." Naruto said back.

"The only thing in front of me is an idiot who needs to be knocked down of his pedestal." Sasuke snapped. Naruto's eyes flashed.

"And you think you're the one to do it?" Naruto asked. Sasuke glared at him. "You just really want to punch me right now, huh?" Naruto smirked. Sasuke's glare didn't falter but on the inside sirens were going off in his head. But good kind of sirens... if that makes sense. Sasuke immediately understood that Naruto was doing this for Sasuke. Naruto knew Sasuke was mad at him, and this was Naruto's bizarre and idiotic way of apologizing for their fight on Saturday.

"I'd hate to bloody up your pretty face, dobe." Sasuke said patting Naruto's cheek hard enough to leave a slight red mark.

"Aw, don't worry, princess, you're still the fairest in the land." Naruto smirked. Naruto then touched his jaw. "I'm waiting, princess." He said. Sasuke clenched his fist and before anyone could even blink he punched Naruto's jaw/cheek/lip area. Sasuke felt slightly pleased when he felt the skin of Naruto's lip break and blood smear on his fingers. He then felt slightly horrified that he had done that. He saw a drop of blood fall from Naruto's lip and down his chin. Naruto looked at him and licked the spot where his lip was busted. Sasuke wanted to lick the blood off and kiss the broken lip in apology but his expression stayed impassive. Naruto smiled a bit causing the lip to break more. "Feel better, princess?"

"Much." Sasuke nodded and went back to his chair.

"Are you okay, Uzumaki-san?" The director asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The bastard hits like a girl anyway. No wonder he's a princess." Naruto smiled wiping the blood that had run down his chin. "You can continue, I'll just go get cleaned up." Naruto smiled and left the room. Sasuke had to admit, he felt infinitely better now. He was shocked that Ebisu-sensei hadn't sent him to Tsunade-sama, but he decided just to take it and not ask why. When rehearsal was over Sasuke and Neji walked back to Neji's room. The whole way Neji kept giving Sasuke weird looks. By the time they reached Neji's room he had gotten fed up with the looks.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"You punched Naruto today in the middle of class. I'm just making sure you're not going to go postal on me or anything." Neji said. Sasuke glared at him. "Why did you punch him anyway?"

"He let me." Sasuke said plainly.

"What are you two even fighting about now?" Neji asked. "Didn't you two fight enough on Saturday?"

"That's what this was. The end to our fight on Saturday." Sasuke said calmly. Neji looked at him. "Naruto hasn't been back on campus since Saturday afternoon. This was his way of ending the fight." Sasuke said.

"That doesn't make much sense." Neji said. Sasuke smirked.

"He's a dobe, nothing he ever does makes sense to normal people." Sasuke said.

"Well, are you over your crush?" Neji asked. Sasuke looked at him.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I mean, you two are fighting a lot more and I don't know, it just seems like you're not really in love with him." Neji said.

"Tsk, like it really matters what you think." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"Are you in love with him, Sasuke?" Neji asked. "Because I know a few other people who are and are just waiting for their chance to make their move." Sasuke shrugged.

"Che, like I care about that." Sasuke said indifferently. Neji sighed.

"You know, sometimes I think you're the idiot." Neji said.

"Watch it." Sasuke warned. Neji held up his hands in a gesture that showed he meant no offence. The two walked silently to dinner and met Gaara at the cafeteria. The three silent teens went into the cafeteria and got their food and sat down. Naruto didn't show up for dinner like he normally did so Sasuke got Naruto some ramen to go and headed back to the dorm. When he got in the room, Naruto was on his bed looking at the cloud drawings he had made at the beginning of the year. "You need to draw some stars." Sasuke said snapping Naruto out of his daze.

"Maybe." Naruto smiled.

"I brought you some ramen since you weren't at dinner." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled and sat up to take the ramen from Sasuke.

"Thanks, Sasuke." Naruto said as he broke the chopsticks apart and started eating.

"Why'd you let me hit you today in orchestra?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked up at him. Sasuke could see the bruise on the left side of Naruto's face that he had made and the blood red mark where Naruto's lip was busted.

"You looked like you were about to start punching people and I knew you really just wanted to hit me. So instead of you flipping a shit in the middle of rehearsals and pummeling everyone, I let you hit me." Naruto shrugged as he finished his ramen. Sasuke wanted to tell him that he'd get sick if he ate that fast, but refrained in fear of sounding too much like an overprotective and nagging mother.

"That was very self sacrificing." Sasuke said. Naruto smiled and threw the to-go cup away.

"Yeah, I'm just awesome like that." Naruto said.

"Or you're just an idiot like that." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed and laid down on his bed.

"There's a fine line, bastard." Naruto said. Sasuke smirked.

So this is chapter 7. sorry if it sucked.


	8. Chapter 8

another shite chapter. sorry, had no idea what to write for this chapter. next chapter starts year 3.

WARNING: boy/boy action, language, violence, nudity etc.  
DISCLAIMER: trust me, i seriously don't own naruto.

"Are you nervous?" Neji asked Sasuke as they sat back stage in the concert hall. It was the performance for the composition class they had gotten into. Tsunade had originally said that only a select few got into the class but only about twenty people even auditioned so Jiraiya-sennin took them all.

"No, I've been working very hard on this." Sasuke said.

"Your parents are here?" Neji asked. Sasuke frowned a bit. His parents were there. "You'll be fine." Neji quickly said trying to give Sasuke some encouragement. They were performing their own compositions and Sasuke could only hope that his piece lived up to the Uchiha standards. He piece was good but not great and flawless but not perfect (if that made sense). Uchihas expected perfection, greatness, excellence, and anything else that would put them above others.

"Of course." Sasuke smirked. "I'm an Uchiha." He said. Of course, Sasuke was never a very good Uchiha. When he got on stage he saw his parents and brother and froze. For only a split second, but just enough that his father and brother saw the hesitation. Uchihas didn't hesitate... Sasuke played his piece flawlessly and was rewarded with roaring applause but he still felt ashamed.

Sasuke knew his family wouldn't stay around but just incase he made sure to stay backstage until everyone was gone from the building completely. It was then that he heard the piano playing. Sasuke grabbed his violin case and ran upstairs to the piano room. He opened the door and slipped in. Leaning against the wall, he waited until Naruto was finished before he came any further into the room.

"Hey." Sasuke said as Naruto's hands dropped from the keys. Naruto turned and smiled at him.

"Hey, Teme." Naruto smiled as he turned fully on the bench to face him.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked then noticed the suit Naruto was wearing. "Did you come to the show?"

"Yeah, I have to be at all the shows they put on here. It's kind of annoying." Naruto shrugged.

"Oh." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed.

"You did really good. You hesitated a little when you got on stage though." Naruto said.

"Yeah." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed again.

"What? Is the famous Uchiha Sasuke losing his cool demeanor?" Naruto smiled.

"Shut up, idiot." Sasuke snapped at him. Naruto smiled.

"Nope, same old ice princess. So, what happened, bastard?" Naruto asked.

"Nothing, the lights made me dizzy when I first stepped out, that was all." Sasuke said. Naruto gave him a look letting Sasuke know that he knew he was lying.

"I figured the heat had gotten to you. I would have hated to see the little princess sweating out there on stage." Naruto smiled at him. Sasuke shrugged and sat down next to Naruto.

"So, why are you up here?" Sasuke asked.

"Just felt like playing something after hearing everyone else playing pieces they composed themselves." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded. Naruto sighed heavily and leaned on Sasuke.

"You okay?" Sasuke asked.

"Tired." Naruto said. Sasuke smirked. Naruto stayed leaning on Sasuke and started playing the piano with one hand. And by playing, it was really him just hitting chords and key playing stuff like 'Mary had a little lamb'. After a few minutes Naruto suddenly stood up.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Just a second." Naruto said and went over to filing cabinet. He opened the bottom drawer and looked through the sheets of music. He pulled out two pieces and went back to Sasuke. "Here." He said.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"It's a violin piece my dad composed. It's pretty easy and goes with piano. I think we should play it." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled.

"Yeah, okay." He nodded and pulled out his violin. "You're not going to yell at me or anything, right?" Sasuke asked with a smirk. Naruto laughed.

"Can't make any promises." Naruto smiled. Sasuke smirked and they started playing. "You know, you're not half bad." Naruto said when they finished.

"Tsk." Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"You might actually have some talent after all." Naruto smiled. Sasuke once again rolled his eyes as he put his violin away. He went and sat with Naruto on the piano bench.

"One day maybe I'll write a song for violin and piano and we can play together again." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded.

"Sounds good." Naruto smiled. Sasuke turned and started playing the piano and Naruto just sat and watched and listened to him play. Sasuke played for almost forty minutes before he stopped and motioned for Naruto to play. Naruto picked up where Sasuke had left off, playing whatever came into his head. After another hour there was a knock on the door. Naruto jumped, hitting the wrong chord and making a terrible 'bong' noise.

"N-Naruto?" Kiba's voice came cautiously from the other side. Naruto glared at the door. Everyone knew about the room upstairs, but they were still always afraid of going up there because Naruto was very protective of the room. Once Kiba had almost gotten inside and ended up in the hospital because Naruto hit him that hard. Of course no one knew Sasuke had been in the room more times than he could count by that point.

"What?" Naruto asked back.

"Um, well, it's almost 2:00 and you told Mei to bring the outfits by today around this time so I was just letting you know. And we are still on for rehearsal, right?" Kiba asked. Naruto took a deep breath.

"Yeah, I'm coming." Naruto said. He and Sasuke stood up and Naruto waited while Sasuke grabbed his violin case and messenger bag. They left the room to find Kiba in the hall. Kiba's eyes widened when he saw Sasuke come out of the room and then there was an obvious look of anger, betrayal and hurt in his eyes as he looked at the two boys. Kiba was Naruto's best friend and he had gotten a concussion just from setting a foot through the doorway and there Sasuke was, walking out as if it was an every day occurrence. Kiba blinked a few times, clenched his jaw and walked away without saying anything to either of the teens.

"What?" Sasuke asked slightly confused at Kiba's look.

"Hey, Kiba?" Naruto called walking after Kiba. Sasuke followed. Kiba growled at Naruto and said nothing. The truth was Kiba use to sit outside the door of the piano room and listen to Naruto playing and always wished that Naruto would ask him to come in one day. He was supposed to be Naruto's best friend and Sasuke, the guy Naruto can't stand half the time, had gotten into the room. Kiba was angry, yes, but he felt more hurt and jealous than anything else. Hurt because Naruto had barely ever let him look into the room and jealous because it meant Sasuke was more important. "Kiba? What did I do?"

"Nothing." Kiba growled. "Forget about it."

"Kiba, wait." Naruto said running after Kiba and grabbing Kiba's arm. "Hey, seriously, is something wrong?" Naruto asked very concerned. He hated to see his friends upset especially if he had something to do with it.

"It's just," Kiba started but Sasuke caught up. "Never mind, it's not important." Kiba shook his head. Naruto tightened his grip on Kiba's arm so that Kiba couldn't walk away.

"Hey, Sasuke, you go on ahead. Me and Kiba need to talk." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and walked off. "Are you mad at Sasuke?"

"No, kind of, I don't know." Kiba shrugged.

"Kiba." Naruto said softly.

"It's just you've known me for your whole life and I've never been able to go in there and then you know Sasuke for two years and he's in there. It just feels like a slap in the face or something." Kiba frowned.

"I would like to say, 'is that all' and let you in, but I can't because it's still my space. It's the only place where I can go where nothing else matters, where it's just me. It's my sanctuary." Naruto said.

"Then why let Sasuke in?" Kiba asked.

"It's the only place where we don't fight." Naruto said. Kiba's eyes widened a bit. "It's stupid, I know, but it's true." Naruto frowned.

"Oh." Kiba nodded a bit. Naruto looked up at him and smiled.

"You're still my best friend though, Kiba. You'll always be my best friend." Naruto said. Kiba smiled.

"Che, you say that cause I'm the only one who will put up with you." Kiba laughed. Naruto laughed.

"Tsk, why am I even friends with a mutt like you?" Naruto asked. They two laughed as they walked down to the auditorium.

"Is everything okay?" Shikamaru asked as Kiba and Naruto walked up.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" Kiba asked.

"Where is Mei-chan? I told her 2:00" Naruto said.

"I'm here! I'm here. There was traffic, sorry guys." Mei shouted as she burst through the doors. She set the two large bags on the floor as she hunched ofver and caught her breath. "I just got out on Magnolia and ran here."

"What? That's like twenty blocks." Kiba said.

"Twenty-one, actually." Mei panted. She took a deep breath and then stood up. "Okay, I have all of your outfits done." Mei smiled opening the first bag. "This is for the girls." She said handing the first bag to the girls and then the other bag was handed to the boys. "This is for you. Everything is labeled with your name so just try it on so I can see what alterations I need." Mei said excitedly. The band members nodded and went off towards the back stage area. Ino was the first to come back.

"What do you think about my outfit, Sasuke-kun?" Ino asked running over to Sasuke. Sasuke sighed. Ino was in a lavender colored shirt and purple tie with a navy skirt, black leggings and purple pumps. She didn't look bad at all, but Sasuke knew if he said she looked good she would take it the wrong way.

"It's okay I guess. I mean Mei is a pretty good designer and stuff." Sasuke shrugged indifferently.

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called as she also came out. Sakura was in a white shirt with a hot pink tie, a black and red plaid skirt, light pink leg warmers and black shoes. Again, she did look good but Sasuke couldn't tell her.

"Where is everyone else?" Mei asked. Ino and Sakura didn't even pay attention, they were too busy attaching themselves to Sasuke.

"Um." A soft voice called from the side. Mei turned to see Hinata. She was about to say something when Kiba came out loudly.

"Shikamaru says he's not coming out because he can't even fit into the shirt and he doesn't want to come out without a shirt on." Kiba said loudly.

"What? It's not like any of us care what he looks like." Ino rolled her eyes. "Boys need to be a little more self confident. Hinata too. Where is that girl anyway?" Ino asked looking around. Kiba shrugged and looked at Gaara.

"What do you think?" Kiba asked. Kiba wore a dark red button up shirt with a black tie and black dress pants and red sneakers. Gaara, also a fan of the color red nodded his approval.

"It's a good color." Gaara said. Kiba smirked.

"I look damn good in this too." Kiba said.

"Oh Kiba, you're so hot." Sakura and Ino whistled at him. Kiba smirked.

"I know." Kiba said. He then saw Hinata looking at them from back stage. "Oi, Hinata, come out here." Kiba waved. Hinata slowly walked out onto the stage. She wore a navy jumper and white shirt with the white tie on the outside of the jumper and white leggings and navy knee high boots.

"Wow, Hinata, you look good." Naruto said as he walked out. Hinata blushed heavily.

"You too, Naruto." Hinata said softly. Naruto smirked as Ino and Sakura whistled for him. Naruto was of course only mostly dressed. His white shirt wasn't tucked in, the black tie just hung around his neck. The orange vest wasn't buttoned and his orange shoes were untied. At least he had his pants on. Sasuke could barely see the orange pinstripes in them. Naruto rolled up the sleeves of his shirt as Mei skipped over to tie his tie for him.

"I like this outfit. It fits pretty good." Naruto told Mei. Sasuke glared at the girl. Mei smiled and started messing with the fabric to see if it fit right, but it looked more like she was just trying to fondle Naruto.

"Shikamaru!" Kiba yelled going backstage again. There was muffled yelling and then a few crashes.

"No. Kiba stop it, this is ridiculous." Shikamaru shouted his protests as Kiba drug him out form backstage and threw him on the ground. Shikamaru glared at Kiba and then sat up straight. As Kiba had said earlier, Shikamaru didn't have a shirt on. He wore a green vest, black dress pants and green shoes. Shikamaru crossed his arms over his chest.

"Holy crap, Shikamaru, you're actually hot." Ino said. Shikamaru glared at her. "No, really. I always thought you were too lazy to work out and stuff but you have a really nice body." Ino said. Shikamaru flinched when he felt everyone stare at him.

"Wow, you actually are pretty attractive." Naruto said. Shikamaru blushed and scratched the back of his head.

"Tha-thanks." Shikamaru said softly.

"Oh, Shikamaru, I'm sorry your shirt was too small." Mei said going over to Shikamaru. Shikamaru shrugged.

"Everything else fits though." Shikamaru said. Mei smiled. Naruto went over to Sasuke.

"What do you think?" He asked turning so that Sasuke could see all of him.

"It's okay." Sasuke said nonchalantly. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"Whatever, you know I look good." Naruto said.

"Right now." Ino laughed.

"I look good all the time!" Naruto shouted and then laughed.

"Come on, lets practice." Sakura said. "We need to see how the outfits hold up during a performance."

"So it's like dress rehearsal?" Naruto asked.

"Yes." Ino said. Naruto smiled and pumped his fist.

"Sweet! Lets do it!" Naruto shouted as he sat down at his drums. Everyone else got to their place. Sasuke sat in the audience with Neji and listened to them playing. They were playing better than any other time they had played. After rehearsal Mei took back all of the outfits to make alterations and then everyone left except Sasuke and Naruto.

"You guys did well." Sasuke said as they sat in the audience seats, staring at the empty stage. Naruto smiled.

"Thanks. You know, one day we're going to play on this stage." Naruto said.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, it's our goal to play here. That would mean we're really good." Naruto said. Sasuke looked confused.

"But you own the building. Why can't you just have a show?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, the board would flip. I mean they don't mind us practicing here, but to actually have a show here? Only the greats can play on that stage for an audience." Naruto laughed.

"I think you'll play here." Sasuke said. Naruto looked over at him and smiled. It was a gorgeous smile that Sasuke had never seen before. It was one of gratitude, hope and a bit of love. Sasuke wanted to keep that smile in his memory forever and wanted to be the only one to ever see it.

"Really?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, you guys will definitely play here one day." Sasuke nodded.

"Believe it." Naruto smiled brightly. He then had a look of sudden remembrance. "Oh, I forgot to ask you earlier. Have you thought up an ending?" Naruto asked. Sasuke had to think for a second before he realized Naruto was talking about the piece he 'composed' the first day he was in the piano room. Naruto always asked about it when they were in the room but never outside of the room so it had confused Sasuke.

"No, I'm still thinking." Sasuke said.

"One day, I want to hear you play it on that stage. I don't care if the audience is full or if it's just me." Naruto said. Sasuke looked over at Naruto and saw the sincerity in his eyes. Sasuke smiled.

"I will. I'll play just for you." Sasuke said. He really did love Naruto.

Anyway, short piece of poo that just kind of appeared. oh well, better than nothing. anyway, next chapter is the start of year 3 and there will be LEMON next chapter as well. but seriously, don't think too hard about it cause it's not what you're going to be expecting. i mean it'll be some super hot sasu/naru action going on, but not what you'll be expecting.


	9. Chapter 9

YAY chapter 9. the long awaited LEMON... hope you enjoy.

WARNIGN: LEMON - the whole chapter is a lemon so if you don't like, don't read and just skip to the next chapter. language, nutidy and other things like that.  
DISCLAIMER: haha. yeah right.

* * *

Sasuke smiled as he walked up to the door of his room. His things had been moved in already, but he was arriving late. Actually he's earlier than he planned. He had told Naruto that he was going to be there the next morning and it was just barely night time. He wondered if Naruto would be as excited to see him as he was to see Naruto. He had made an effort to stay in touch with Naruto over the summer, but they didn't really talk that much. A few phone conversations and then texts and emails, but that was about it. Sasuke smiled and opened the door only to freeze in the doorway. Naruto was asleep on his bed... completely naked.

Sasuke stepped into the room and shut the door so that no one walking by would see Naruto naked, but that was about as far as Sasuke could get. Not only was Naruto completely naked, he was obviously having a pretty good dream judging from the impressive erection he was sporting. Sasuke's whole body was frozen. He really didn't know how to react. Naruto was absolutely gorgeous and the way he was laying with the sunlight shining through the window and the white sheets somewhat glowing around him. It seriously looked as f the gods were offering Naruto to Sasuke on a silver(ish) platter.

Sasuke couldn't take his eyes away from Naruto. He felt his heart rate speeding up, he could hear it pounding inside his chest and pulsing in his ears. He felt really hot all over, and he could feel sweat on his brow and palms. His mouth was unusually dry and his throat was tight. But the thing he noticed most was the fact that his pants seemed to be shrinking. Sasuke was slightly terrified that Naruto could cause a reaction in him this fast. He was even more terrified when Naruto's eyes fluttered open. They made eye contact and both boys fought to keep their blush down. Naruto, never being one to find any situation awkward, smiled.

"Oh, Sasuke you're back." He said casually. Sasuke nodded because he knew he wouldn't be able to speak in proper sentences. "Sorry, I got out of the shower and laid down for a minute, I guess I fell asleep and my towel came off." Naruto said scratching the back of his head. Sasuke swallowed a lump in his throat but still couldn't say anything. He made the mistake of looking down Naruto's body because when he looked up, Naruto smirked and Sasuke knew he had been caught. This was like one of those moments when you get walked in on jacking off to porn, except this time it was your roommate and really good friend. Sasuke kind of wanted to die right then. Okay, Sasuke really wanted to die. Naruto stared at him with that knowing smirk but said nothing. Finally Sasuke couldn't take it any more.

"What?" He asked.

"See something you like, teme?" Naruto asked. Challenge proposed. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto. Challenge accepted.

"No, I'm just kind of shocked at how small it was. I mean you're always bragging and stuff about how great of a man you are. I guess that was just ego." Sasuke said. He wasn't going to let Naruto make a fool of him.

"Is that right?" Naruto asked. Before Sasuke could blink Naruto was out of the bed, and pressing against him. Sasuke felt the door pressing into his back and Naruto none too gently cup his erection. Sasuke tried not to react, but a small gasp escaped. "Seems like I'm no less of a man than you, teme." Naruto said squeezing Sasuke's erection a little bit.

"S-stop." Sasuke breathed out. Naruto only smirked more.

"You stuttered." Naruto said. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at Naruto. He definitely wasn't going to let Naruto make a fool out of him.

"Let go of me, Naruto." Sasuke glared at him. Naruto just smiled.

"You seem to have a problem here, Teme." Naruto said squeezing lightly and Sasuke clenched his jaw to keep from making any noise. Naruto leaned in a little closer and Sasuke could feel Naruto's breath on his face. Sasuke closed his eyes, unable to look at naked Naruto any more. "So what do you say, you scratch my itch and I'll scratch yours." Naruto said pressing his erection into Sasuke's. Sasuke's eyes shot open.

"W-what?" Sasuke stuttered again. He knew he had to be dreaming or something because Naruto would never really say that. Naruto smiled.

"You keep stuttering." Naruto said.

"N-Naruto, seriously. L-let go o-of me." Sasuke started breathing a little faster.

"What if I don't want to?" Naruto asked pressing further against Sasuke. Sasuke's eyes rolled back a little.

"You don't have any idea what you're doing, Naruto." Sasuke breathed out as a warning. He knew that if Naruto pushed him any more then something would happen that they might regret later. Naruto's eyes flashed as he smirked.

"I think I do, Sasuke." Naruto said seductively as he gave Sasuke another squeeze. Sasuke gasped as his head fell back and hit the door. Naruto leaned in so close that their lips were almost touching, and that's when Sasuke noticed it. Naruto's breath smelled slightly of alcohol.

"N-Naruto, are you d-drunk?" Sasuke asked. Naruto laughed.

"Maybe a little. I was never good at holding my alcohol." Naruto smiled at him. "You're not mad, are you?" Naruto asked pressing against Sasuke's erection. Sasuke clenched his teeth to keep from making any noise.

"N-no. I j-just was w-wan-wanting t-t-to know wh-what b-b-brought this be-behavior on." Sasuke stuttered out. Naruto laughed again, but this time it was more like a giggle.

"You're cute when you stutter." Naruto said. Sasuke's eyes went wide and he blushed. "Oh, you're cute when you blush too." Naruto smiled at him. Sasuke groaned softly.

"You're too close to me, Naruto." Sasuke said. He really didn't care if he was made a fool out of at this point, he couldn't take advantage of a drunk Naruto.

"Aw, but Sasu-kun, you seem to be enjoying it." Naruto said squeezing Sasuke's erection. Sasuke had forgotten for a second that Naruto still had a hold on him.

"N-Naruto, stop." Sasuke said.

"Why?" Naruto asked.

"B-because," Sasuke started but then Naruto started rubbing him through the cloth of his pants.

"You don't want me to stop do you, Sasu-kun?" Naruto asked.

"Why are you doing this, Naruto?" Sasuke managed without stuttering. If Naruto was doing this to make fun of him, Sasuke was going to be severely pissed off and would beat the hell out of Naruto no matter how turned on he was right now.

"Cause you were staring at me like you were about to attack. Why the sudden change?" Naruto asked.

"What?" Sasuke asked looking at Naruto. Naruto smiled at him.

"Come on, Sasuke, I know you want it." Naruto said. Sasuke swallowed the lump forming in his throat.

"N-Naruto, stop this or you'll end up doing something stupid." Sasuke said.

"Che, I'm known for doing stupid things. What's one more?" Naruto asked before leaning forward and kissing Sasuke. Sasuke was pretty sure his brain turned to mush at that time. His arms wrapped around Naruto's waist and pulled him flush against himself. He could feel Naruto smirk in the kiss but couldn't bring himself to care at the moment. Naruto's hands stroked through Sasuke's hair and then down his shoulders and back and then stopped at Sasuke's hips before going back up. Sasuke felt something pulling on his arms and realized that Naruto had at some point unbuttoned his shirt and was trying to pull it off. Sasuke released his hold on Naruto only long enough that the shirt could be pulled off of his arms. He was thankful that he had worn a button up shirt rather than a t-shirt so he didn't have to break the kiss. However, after a few minutes the need for air became dire and they had to break apart. "You enjoyed that?" Naruto asked.

"Bed. Now." Sasuke snapped grabbing Naruto and pulling him to the bed. Naruto hit the bed and Sasuke quickly got on top of him. Naruto opened his mouth to say something but Sasuke kissed him before he could get any words out. Naruto quickly responded to the kiss and stuck his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. As Naruto's tongue did wonderful things to Sasuke's mouth, Naruto's hands were doing wonderful things to Sasuke's body. Although Naruto really wasn't doing much, just stoking all the skin his hands could reach, it made Sasuke feel like he was on fire but in a good way.

"Sasuke, you're still wearing pants." Naruto said. Sasuke was surprised Naruto could even speak because he sure as hell couldn't. Sasuke sat up slightly and started fumbling with the button and zipper of his pants. Eventually he got them undone and pulled his pants and boxers off in one pull. Naruto only had a split second to see Sasuke before Sasuke pounced on him again and started attacking his mouth. Naruto's hips accidentally (maybe?) jerked upwards and caused his erection to rub against Sasuke's

"Oh shit." Sasuke said swaying slightly from the pleasure he felt from it. Sasuke should have been worried about how much Naruto was affecting him. Sasuke wasn't a virgin. He had been with other boys and girls before, not a lot mind you, but never had he felt like this with any of them. He should have worried, but at the moment it felt too good for him to even remember anyone else he had been with. Naruto smiled seeing what had happened to Sasuke and thrust his hips up against Sasuke's hoping for the same reaction. And he was rewarded with a low moan. "Stop." Sasuke panted.

"Mm, why? You look sexy like that." Naruto said. Sasuke gasped and looked at Naruto. Naruto smiled and pulled Sasuke in for another kiss. Sasuke felt Naruto's fingers brush down his chest and gently wrap around his erection. Sasuke tried to gasp but Naruto's tongue got in the way. Sasuke's whole body was burning. His head was spinning everything he saw, felt, tasted, heard and even smelt right then was Naruto. It was probably the best feeling he had ever felt. Naruto gently rolled them over so that Sasuke was under him.

"Wh-what?" Sasuke asked slightly dazed. Naruto kissed Sasuke.

"Don't worry, Sasuke, I'll take care of you." Naruto smiled. Naruto slid down Sasuke's body to where his mouth was hovering over Sasuke's erection.

"N-Naruto?" Sasuke panted. He was seriously on fire or something and he felt like he was going to explode. He could feel Naruto's breath against his skin and it was seriously driving him crazy. There was really no reason he should be as turned on as he was even if he had been in love with the boy for two years.

"Are you okay, Sasuke?" Naruto asked looking up at him. Sasuke grit his teeth and nodded. "Looks like you want something, Sasuke." Sasuke looked at him. "What do you want me to do, Sasuke? I need you to tell me." Naruto smiled at him. Sasuke tried really hard to glare. He was really pissed Naruto was going to make him actually say it. "I'm waiting, Sasuke." Naruto said in a sing-song voice.

"I don't care, do something before I go crazy." Sasuke said. He wasn't about to lower himself into asking Naruto to suck him off. Uchihas would never do something like that.

"Something? That's too vague, Sasuke. I need you to tell me specifically what you want me to do." Naruto said seductively. Sasuke winced; he was never a very good Uchiha.

"I need you to suck me off, Naruto." Sasuke groaned out. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"As you wish." Naruto said. Naruto slowly licked the entire length from base to tip causing Sasuke to gasp. When Sasuke tried to buck his hips, Naruto held them down. Naruto licked and sucked at the tip and Sasuke could do nothing but grip the sheets of Naruto's bed and whimper, tossing his head side to side. Sasuke was literally going insane at that point. When Naruto took the tip in his mouth Sasuke's hands made their way into Naruto's silky locks and pushed his head all the way down, but Sasuke was pretty sure Naruto let him because Naruto didn't resist at all. Naruto gave a strong suck and Sasuke screamed as his back arched off the bed. He could feel Naruto smile.

"N-Naruto, p-p-please. I I'm go-going in-in-sane." Sasuke gasped out. Naruto sped up a little but it didn't take much before Sasuke released in Naruto's mouth with a scream. Naruto didn't let one drop escape and when he was sure Sasuke was finished he sat up and looked at the poor panting boy.

"That was fast." Naruto said.

"That's what you do to me." Sasuke said softly, but Naruto didn't really hear it.

"Well, now that I've scratched your itch." Naruto said and then smiled at Sasuke. Sasuke looked at Naruto's erection and felt his throat go dry. Naruto looked at Sasuke for a second or two. "But I don't think a blow job will cut it." Naruto said. Sasuke looked at him a little worriedly. "I think I'm going to have to fuck you." Naruto nodded his head. Sasuke wobbled a bit, about to pass out.

"What?" He asked.

"It's the only way that it'll work. Besides you can't even think straight and you're probably end up giving me a crappy blow job." Naruto said.

"Like hell am I gonna let you top me." Sasuke snapped. His brain had come back by that point. He didn't care how much Naruto affected him, there was no way in hell Sasuke was going to be on the bottom. This really had nothing to do with him being an Uchiha, although Uchihas would never bottom. This had to do with the fact that Naruto was the ultimate uke and there was no was Sasuke was going to bottom for a bottom.

"Why not?" Naruto asked.

"Because you're the ultimate uke and there's no way in hell that I'm going to be bottom." Sasuke told him before quickly flipping their positions again. Sasuke leant in for another kiss and Naruto almost immediately submitted and allowed Sasuke to do whatever he wanted. Naruto's fingers ran through Sasuke's hair and he pulled Sasuke's head down a little to deepen the kiss. Both moaned into it.

"Sasuke, please I can't take this any more." Naruto breathed out. Sasuke nodded.

"Lube?" He asked. Naruto frowned.

"Don't have any." He said. Sasuke thought for a second and then stuck his fingers in Naruto's face.

"Suck." He ordered. Naruto took Sasuke's fingers into his mouth. As Naruto sucked on Sasuke's fingers Sasuke kissed down Naruto's chest before licking Naruto's nipple. Naruto gasped as Sasuke's mouth closed around the sensitive bud.

"Sasuke." Naruto gasped. Sasuke took his fingers out of Naruto's mouth and went up to kiss him. Naruto melted into the kiss but immediately tensed when Sasuke pushed one of his fingers into Naruto's entrance. "Sa-," Naruto started but Sasuke kissed him.

"Relax, Naruto, I don't want to hurt you." Sasuke said smoothly. Naruto whimpered a bit and nodded. As the second finger was pushed in Naruto took a shaky breath but tried to keep himself relaxed. Sasuke leant down and started sucking on Naruto's nipple again. Naruto immediately loosened up a little so Sasuke could start scissoring his fingers to stretch him. The third finger was pushed in and as Sasuke stretched Naruto's opening he also tried to find that certain spot to make Naruto see stars. Naruto still looked very uncomfortable so with his free hand, Sasuke reached down to start stroking Naruto's member. Suddenly Sasuke's fingers in Naruto brushed against something that made Naruto scream in pleasure and arch his back off of the bed.

"God, Sasuke, right there." Naruto gasped out. Sasuke started pumping his fingers in and out of Naruto while Naruto thrust down against them. Suddenly Naruto grabbed Sasuke's arm to stop him. "D-don't you you'll m-m-make me c-cum." Naruto stuttered out. Sasuke smirked.

"You're pretty cute when you stutter." Sasuke smiled taking his fingers out of Naruto while kissing him. Naruto whimpered slightly. Even though he did want Sasuke to stop fingering him, he still instantly missed the feeling. That was of course until he felt the head of Sasuke's member pushing into him. Naruto gasped. Naruto was no virgin either, but it still felt like he was being torn in half.

"Sa-" was all Naruto could get out. Sasuke kissed him deeply, hoping it would distract Naruto from the pain. Sasuke only waited a little bit for Naruto to get use to the feeling before he started slowly thrusting in and out of Naruto. Sasuke saw a few tears leaking out of the corners of Naruto's eyes. Sasuke kissed the tears away.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you." Sasuke whispered. Naruto shook his head.

"It's okay." Naruto told him. Sasuke kept his pace for thrusting and then suddenly Naruto moaned out loudly. "Right there, Sasuke." Naruto groaned. Sasuke smiled and nodded. He made sure to hit Naruto's prostate with every thrust. Occasionally Naruto would pant out 'harder' or 'faster' and Sasuke would happily comply. It wasn't very long before they both climaxed. With calls of ecstasy they both exploded, Naruto over their stomachs and Sasuke deep inside Naruto. Sasuke fell to the side and stared at Naruto. Both were breathing heavily and slightly dazed. Sasuke leaned in for a kiss and then passed out. The next morning they woke up naked, sticky and sore.

"Shit." Sasuke said kind of wishing that the previous night had been a dream. Naruto frowned.

"We had sex last night, didn't we?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah." Sasuke said softly. Naruto's frown deepened.

"Don't tell anyone about this." Naruto told him as he stood up. "And we're not going to talk about it either." Naruto said as he walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Sasuke heard the door lock which was something Naruto rarely did.

"Damn it." Sasuke mumbled as he felt tears in his eyes. He knew last night was a mistake but he didn't really realize that Naruto would have reacted like that. Honestly, Sasuke loved the experience last night but Naruto wanted nothing to do with it. It hurt more than Sasuke had thought it would. He could feel his heart breaking as he wiped the tears from his eyes and got out of Naruto's bed to get ready for the day.

Okay, so yeah. probably not what you were expecting. slightly drunk and very unrequited love sex scene. i hope no one was expecting this to start the whole "sasu/naru love and happy time" part of the story. that comes later... poor sasuke. why am i so mean to him? WAAAHHH!


	10. Chapter 10

ANYWAY, here is chapter 10. in case you skipped last chapter after having super hot sex with naruto they woke up and Naruto told him never to mention it to anyone. Sasuke was crushed by it and that's all you missed.

WARNING: boy love, nudity, language, violence, angst  
DISCLAIMER: don't own, don't sue.

* * *

"Oh, where is Uzumaki-san?" One of the students in the orchestra asked.

"Uzumaki-san will no longer be attending all of the rehearsals as he use to." The director said. The class started mumbling.

"Is the rumor true about him making a bet with Tsunade-sama?" One of the girls asked another one of the orchestra members.

"That's what I've heard. Poor Uzumaki-san, did he really have to be sent to Ibiki?" Another girl asked. Ibiki was the school's detention leader and was definitely the most feared person on campus but students and teachers alike. After the first night when Sasuke and Naruto had sex Naruto started to lose it. He began to miss class and started pulling more pranks than usual, he was short tempered and talked down to all of the students and teachers. After a month or so of Naruto's behavior, the teachers started to complain. After three months Tsunade had a talk with him. And by talk I mean shouting match that anyone near the main building could hear. Now in month four, Naruto has been assigned to detention with Ibiki every day until he gets his act together. Being that Naruto is on a 'trial attendance' type program most of the teachers don't really care weather he stays or goes. All of the students, however, would like Naruto to stay so they are making it into a huge deal.

In Tsunade and Naruto's shouting match a bet was proposed. No one really knows what the details of the bet are; the only thing anyone knows is that Tsunade bet her necklace. Most people wouldn't really understand the significance of the bet unless you knew the history of the necklace. The stone on the necklace is from a rare stone form an ancient hidden village somewhere. The stone was said to have magical powers and would either grant the bearer wonderful fortune or terrible fortune. The stone on Tsunade's necklace so far has only brought terrible fortune to anyone but Tsunade (although Tsunade's fortune seems to be indifferent). So making a bet like that of course got everyone in the student body talking.

Sasuke really didn't care either way. After that first night, Naruto just pretended like nothing ever happened. He did start to somewhat distance himself from Sasuke but Sasuke had thought it was just because of him being busy with classes. After a few weeks though, Naruto stopped talking to Sasuke all together. After the first month of school, Naruto barely even looked at Sasuke. And now, Sasuke hasn't seen Naruto at all for an entire week. Sasuke was hurt by this. He would probably be closer to devastated but Sasuke was too prideful to admit Naruto had that much of an effect on him.

After orchestra rehearsal Sasuke was walking with Neji to his room. This year Neji got a room next door to Sasuke in building 1. Gaara also got a room in building 1 but it was on the floor below them. As they were walking they saw Naruto and Mei walking around campus together. Sasuke glared a super hardcore death glare at the girl and both Mei and Naruto seemed to feel it. They looked around and saw Neji and Sasuke walking towards them. Mei smiled, Naruto looked somewhat uncomfortable.

"Hey, Neji-san and Sasuke-san." Mei smiled. Mei had started adding 'san' and the end of their names that year. She used to just call them by their first names but then the fan girls heard about it and got mad at Mei. But since Mei didn't want to use their last names and she felt strange using 'kun' she started using 'san'. Neither of them really minded though, but sometimes it was strange after having a whole year of her just calling them by their first names.

"Hello, Mei-chan." Neji smiled.

"Hello, Mei." Sasuke nodded at her still wanting to glare daggers into her head.

"The class missed you in rehearsal today." Neji said.

"Yeah, I had detention and then Mei came to hang out and help me study." Naruto said. Neji nodded. Sasuke really wanted to just leave.

"Well, Sasuke and I are going to drop or things off in our rooms and then go eat, would you like to join us?" Neji asked. Sasuke's head whipped around to glare at Neji. Neji knew Naruto and Sasuke's relationship was having trouble. Of course he didn't know why it was happening.

"That sounds great!" Mei said excitedly. Naruto gave her a look but she ignored it. Neji nodded and the four headed towards building 1. Gaara was waiting downstairs so Naruto and Mei waited with him while Neji and Sasuke went up to their rooms.

"You think they were on a date?" Neji asked.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"They were holding hands." Neji said.

"No, Mei was holding Naruto's hand." Sasuke said. He had a brief flash of him cutting off Mei's hand and laughing maniacally run though this imagination.

"I don't know. They looked like they were on a date. You haven't been to the band rehearsals lately. Those two are getting really close." Neji said.

"Oh." Sasuke said. "Well, it's got nothing to do with me." He shrugged indifferently while inside he felt like screaming and crying. They went back downstairs and walked to the cafeteria together. Gaara kept giving Sasuke funny looks the whole walk over but Sasuke was too busy glaring at Mei to notice. They all got their food and sat down near the back. All of the orchestra students came over to the table at one point or another to talk to Naruto about how much they missed having him in class. Naruto just smiled and answered their questions before turning to Mei and talking to her. Mei and Naruto whispered the entire meal which really pissed Sasuke off.

"Oh, we're going to meet up with everyone at the dance club, you three should join us." Mei said as they were finishing their meal. Naruto laughed. The idea of Neji, Gaara and Sasuke all willingly going to a dance club was funny. Mei smiled, getting why Naruto was laughing. "If you want." She said.

"I'll go." Sasuke said quickly. Neji looked at him kind of shocked and Gaara gave him the same look he had been all night.

"Me too." Gaara said. Neji looked at Gaara. "Neji, as well." Gaara added. Neji's eyes widened a bit but he said nothing. Even if he was dating Gaara, he knew not to argue with the boy or it would get you hit. Mei smiled.

"Good. We're meeting at nine so everyone should hurry and get ready." Mei said. The three boys nodded.

"I'm going to get ready." Sasuke said. He was running off before anyone even said goodbye to him. Sasuke made it to the room and started pulling off his clothes as he went into the bathroom. He took a quick shower and pulled on a pair of clean boxers before going back into the bathroom and brushing his teeth and styling his hair. He then went back into the room to start looking for something to wear. That was about the time Naruto came in. The two boys looked at each other and then went back to what they were doing. Naruto opened his mouth to say something, but decided against it and went into the bathroom and locked the door. Sasuke got dressed in a pair of black jean and a navy muscle shirt. As he was putting on his shoes Naruto came out.

"You look nice." Naruto commented before going into his closet to pull out a pair of dark blue jeans and an orange button up shirt. Naruto quickly dressed while the two boys sat in an awkward silence. They then walked down to meet Neji and Gaara and Mei. Together the five walked to the dance club. Kiba and Shikamaru were waiting outside.

"Hey guys." Mei smiled.

"Hello, Mei-chan." The two said.

"You two are awfully dressed up tonight." Naruto said. Kiba smiled while Shikamaru blushed.

"Yeah, I'm hoping to pick up a girl tonight. You're lucky that you've got Mei to come with you, Naruto." Kiba said. Sasuke forced himself not to growl at that.

"Where are the girls?" Mei asked.

"Oh, Ino and Sakura are almost here and Hinata had something come up so she's not going to make it. Choji is already in there getting us a table and Shino is going to be late." Shikamaru said. Mei nodded.

"Well, how about you guys go inside and I'll wait out here for Sakura and Ino." Naruto said.

"Aw, you're such a gentleman." Kiba laughed as he waved and went into the club. Gaara subtly pushed Sasuke towards the entrance and Neji followed the two.

"Mei, are you coming in?" Gaara called. Mei nodded and quickly followed the red head. Shikamaru elected to stay outside with Naruto. Sasuke was about to volunteer also but Gaara pushed him through the door and into the club.

"What the hell, Gaara?" Sasuke asked. Gaara gave Sasuke a look and Sasuke shut up. Gaara then turned to Neji.

"Hey, go with Mei and Kiba to the table. Me and Sasuke are going to get some drinks." Gaara said. Neji nodded and took Mei's hand before pushing through the crowd of people towards the back where the tables were.

"Gaara?" Sasuke asked.

"You need to get over him." Gaara said plainly as they started walking.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"I might be one of his close friends but I'll tell you honestly that Naruto is a tease. You still look at him like you're hoping that one day he'll see you the same way you see him. That's not going to happen, sorry. He doesn't do it on purpose, but he leads people on even when he tries not to. You should just get over him and realize you're never going to be with him." Gaara said. Sasuke really wanted to snap at Gaara and say that he had been with Naruto and that's what is wrong between them now, but decided against it. Gaara might have been able to help, but Sasuke wasn't about to tell anyone of how he took advantage of an intoxicated Naruto and then had his heart ripped out the next morning.

"Whatever, you're being paranoid." Sasuke said grabbing some drinks for everyone and walking away. Gaara glared at Sasuke and Sasuke didn't dare turn back to look at him. He knew that looks couldn't actually kill but the glare he was getting from Gaara would be pretty damn close. Sasuke handed everyone drinks and sat down at the table. Kiba and Mei talked while Sasuke, Neji and Gaara all sat silently. After about ten minutes Ino and Sakura came up followed by Shikamaru.

"Where's Naruto?" Kiba asked.

"Oh, he's waiting till Shino comes." Sakura said.

"Oh." Kiba nodded.

"Hey, Kiba since Naruto isn't here will you dance with me?" Sakura asked.

"What? No fair I was gonna ask." Ino said.

"Ladies, ladies, there is plenty of me to go around." Kiba smiled as he stood up and took both of their arms. "You four don't run off." Kiba smiled at the boys and then laughed. Sasuke, Gaara and Neji refused to do anything involving human contact and Shikamaru was just too damn lazy. So he knew none of them would be getting up to dance any time soon. "Take care of Mei-chan or Naruto will get pissed off." He added as he took Sakura and Ino out onto the dance floor.

"Kiba dances pretty well, you know." Mei said. The four boys at the table just looked at her. Mei smiled. She knew it wasn't that they didn't like her (with the exception of Sasuke but she didn't know that) it was just that none of them talked much. Shikamaru sighed; he knew he had to talk to Mei to keep them entertained.

"It's not that he's good, he's just crazy and does whatever he feels like." Shikamaru said. "When he dances around people who are timid, he looks better."

"Sakura and Ino can dance pretty good too." Mei noted. Shikamaru nodded.

"Those three come here a lot." Shikamaru said. He leaned back in his chair and looked up at the light reflecting from the dance floor onto the ceiling. The moving lights and shadows was enough of entertainment for the boy who watches clouds all day.

"You guys are seriously boring. I feel bad for leaving Mei-chan here." Naruto said as he came up to the table.

"Naruto-kun." Mei smiled.

"Where's Shino?" Neji asked.

"Bathroom. He saw you though." Naruto said. "Mei, lets go dance." Naruto said grabbing her arm and taking her out onto the dance floor. Sasuke couldn't help but to watch them. He watched as Mei wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and Naruto put his hands on her hips. He watched as the two pressed against each other and slowly grinded into each other. He could see the way that Naruto looked at Mei with a look of happiness with a bit of lust and longing. Sasuke imagined himself where Mei was. He wanted to be the one pressed against Naruto's chest slowly rocking his hips back and forth in time with the music while Naruto looked at him like that. Naruto looked up from Mei for a second and made eye contact with Sasuke before going straight back to looking at Mei.

Sasuke didn't know how to feel at the moment. He was jealous and angry but at the same time extremely happy because Naruto had looked at him. It wasn't one of those times where your crush just happens to look in your direction from across the room and there might have been a split second of eye contact but really your crush was looking for his friends and you were just too in love to realize it. This was Naruto looked directly at Sasuke on purpose because he wanted to see Sasuke and make eye contact. Sasuke just didn't know the reason for it.

"Dance with me." Naruto's voice came from beside him. Sasuke looked up to see Naruto standing there and then saw Mei sit down at her chair at the table.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Come on." Naruto said. Sasuke shook his head.

"I don't want to dance with you." Sasuke said. Naruto narrowed his eyes and grabbed Sasuke's arm before pulling him out onto the dance floor. The next thing Sasuke knew, Naruto's arms were around him and he was being pressed into Naruto's chest.

"What's your problem, Sasuke?" Naruto asked. Naruto's mouth was right next to Sasuke's ear. Sasuke could feel Naruto's breath on his ear and neck and forced himself to keep from shivering.

"Nothing. You know I don't like dancing." Sasuke answered.

"No, you've been having a problem with me for a while." Naruto answered.

"You shouldn't treat Mei the way that you are." Sasuke said.

"That's my business, teme, so stay out of it." Naruto said.

"You don't like her the way that she likes you. You shouldn't keep leading her on." Sasuke told him.

"I already told you to stay out of it." Naruto said. Sasuke leaned back a bit to look into Naruto's eyes.

"Do you like her?" Sasuke asked.

"No, she's just a friend." Naruto said. "I don't want to hurt her feelings though."

"Trust me, Naruto. You better stop leading her on before something happens because when it does and she finds out you don't return her feelings she'll be hurt even worse." Sasuke said pushing Naruto away from him and walking back to the table. He saw Mei run past him. When he sat down he looked back at Naruto and Mei. Naruto looked very upset and Sasuke could only guess that it was from what he had said. Mei was trying to clam him down.

"What did you say to him?" Neji asked.

"I told him he shouldn't keep leading Mei on the way he is." Sasuke said.

"What if he's not leading her on?" Gaara asked. Sasuke looked at him.

"He told me himself he didn't like her the way she liked him. He just doesn't want to hurt her feelings by telling her that." Sasuke said.

"He's an idiot." Gaara said.

"That's what I told him." Sasuke said. He looked back out there and Naruto had seemed to calm down. Kiba, Sakura and Ino came back to the table to rest for a bit. They talked with Shikamaru about trivial stuff, Sasuke paid no attention to them. Naruto and Mei kept dancing for an hour or so. Sasuke could see that they were talking the entire time but couldn't read their lips well enough to figure out what they were saying. After that hour or so they stopped and Naruto looked down at Mei with a shocked expression. Mei was telling him something but Sasuke couldn't tell and then she leaned forward and kissed Naruto on the lips. Naruto seemed to freeze and Sasuke was blazing with fury. He stood up and kicked his chair making a huge clattering sound.

"Sasuke?" he heard a few voices behind him but didn't even bother to turn around. He glared at Mei and Naruto. When they heard the clattering Mei stopped and they both looked straight at Sasuke. Sasuke glared at Naruto for all he was worth before storming out of the club.

"Sasuke!" He heard Neji calling after him.

"Oi! Sasuke!" Kiba also seemed to be chasing him.

"That fucking bitch!" Sasuke screamed kicking over a trashcan on the curb. "Stupid fucking whore!" Sasuke growled as he kicked trash and stomped on the ground.

"Sasuke!" Gaara yelled at him. Sasuke ignored all of them. He could hear four pairs of feet running after him and could only assume the fourth pair was Naruto because Shikamaru would be too lazy to run after him. Sasuke grabbed a trashcan and threw it against the wall of the building.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called.

"Shut up and leave me the hell alone." Sasuke turned and yelled at him. The four boys chasing him had to stop. Sasuke's eyes were blazing and tears were streaming down his cheeks. The way the wind blew his hair made him look too human. None of them had seen Sasuke like this ever and it frightened them.

"Sasuke." Kiba said.

"Leave me alone!" Sasuke shouted at him. "All of you just get the fuck away from me. I don't want to see any of you!" Sasuke shouted as he cried.

"Come on, let's go back inside." Gaara said calmly. The other three nodded. When they were inside Sasuke screamed and started punching and kicking the wall and the trashcans and anything else around him. It wasn't until his fists were numb and bloody that he stopped. Sasuke sat down with his back on the wall. He pulled his knees to his chest and cried in them. At this point he didn't care who saw him like this. Mei had kissed Naruto and he felt broken. All he could do was cry.

POOR SAUKE!! it's so sad at how mean i am to him. okay, just a warning, mei is not going to be a love interest for naruto. just warning those who are anti-mei/naru or pro-mei/naru... there is no mei/naru. review please!!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11!! I know you're all excited.

WARNING: yaoi, nudity, language, other stuff like that.  
Disclaimer: yeah, i don't own naruto.

* * *

"So you understand why I'm asking you." Tsunade said to Sasuke. He didn't really but he nodded anyway. "Good, you can leave." Tsunade said. Sasuke frowned as he walked out of the main building. Tsunade had asked him to talk to Naruto about his behavior. It had been two months since Naruto was assigned detention with Ibiki and his behavior has only seemed to have gotten worse. The only problem was that Sasuke hasn't spoken to Naruto since the night at the dance club. Naruto had taken a few of his belongings and moved into Gaara's room since Gaara's real roommate was too scared to stay in there.

Now that Sasuke thought about it he might have overreacted at the time. Gaara later told him that Mei had suddenly confessed her feelings and kissed Naruto. Naruto had been taken completely off guard and quickly explained to Mei that he only thought of her as a friend. Sasuke had been right though, Mei was completely devastated by it. Sasuke somewhat empathized with her but also hated her for it. Now Sasuke was going to have to talk to Naruto. Neji and Gaara had already been asked to talk to Naruto but he wouldn't tell them anything. Sasuke figured he would have to use a more forceful approach.

Sasuke walked around the campus looking for the obnoxious blonde. However, Naruto was nowhere to be found. Sasuke decided to look in the classrooms. Unfortunately there were four classroom buildings and he had to search every room. And as luck always has it, in the last room of the last building he found Naruto wiping the chalk boards.

"Naruto?" Sasuke said. Naruto flinched and looked up at him.

"Sasuke." Naruto said softly. Sasuke slid the door shut and stepped towards Naruto. "What are you doing here?" He asked.

"Tsunade-sama sent me." Sasuke told him. Naruto frowned and went back to wiping the board.

"You can tell her," Naruto started.

"I'm not your messenger, Naruto." Sasuke snapped at him. Naruto looked over at Sasuke.

"Go away, Sasuke." Naruto said. "I'm getting annoyed with everyone trying to get me to talk about my feelings or whatever with them."

"I'm not here to try, Naruto. You will tell me what's wrong before you leave this room." Sasuke said.

"You think you can order me around?" Naruto snapped at him.

"Yeah, when you're acting the way you are I think you need someone to order you around." Sasuke said. Naruto growled at him.

"I really don't want to have to deal with you right now, Sasuke." Naruto said.

"Well then, when would bee a good time for you? Since you've already been avoiding me since school started tell me when would be a good time for us to talk." Sasuke growled.

"I'm not going to talk about what happened that first night if that's what you're wanting." Naruto shouted at him.

"We have to Naruto. It's affecting you drastically." Sasuke said.

"Maybe it's not affecting me. Maybe this year I'm just a little different." Naruto said.

"You're completely different, Naruto." Sasuke shouted at him. Naruto took a step back from Sasuke as Sasuke stepped forward.

"I don't want to deal with this, Sasuke." Naruto said.

"You'll have to eventually." Sasuke said moving closer to Naruto.

"S-stop." Naruto said softly.

"Is that why you've been acting strangely?" Sasuke asked. Naruto started crying.

"It shouldn't matter. It's affecting me in ways that it shouldn't." Naruto cried. Sasuke looked slightly confused.

"Naruto, don't cry." He said gently.

"I can't help it." Naruto cried. "Everything is so stressful and I just with is would all stop." Naruto said. At the end of his sentence he fell over. Sasuke had to run to catch him.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked looking down at the boy. Naruto was unconscious but there wasn't really any reason for him to have passed out. Sasuke laid Naruto on the ground and pulled out his cell phone. He went to Gaara's number because it was the easiest to get to.

"Hello?" Gaara answered the phone.

"Gaara, Naruto's unconscious. I'm in the science building room 206. Can you get Tsunade please?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, I'll get her right away." Gaara said and hung up the phone. Sasuke sat down beside Naruto and watched him carefully. After about five minutes Tsunade and Gaara ran into the room.

"What happened?" Tsunade asked going to Naruto to check on him.

"I honestly don't know. We were talking about something and he started crying and then passed out." Sasuke said.

"Well, I'd like to just say this is stress related, but I think we'll need to take him to the hospital." Tsunade said. Sasuke and Gaara nodded. They picked Naruto up and took him to Tsunade's car and all went to the hospital. After an hour or so of tests the doctor came out.

"He's got a minor infection in his blood system. It's nothing serious and he's on medication that will get rid of it within a few days. He seems to be under a lot of stress and I think that's what caused his immune system to not be able to fight the infection." The doctor said. The three waiting nodded.

"Is he awake? Can we see him?" Sasuke asked quickly.

"Well, he's asleep now but you can see him." The doctor nodded. The three made their way back to where Naruto was. He was in the main room because all of the private rooms were occupied. The three stood there and looked down at Naruto. Naruto looked so fragile in the hospital bed. He was hooked up to a heart monitor and there was an IV drip in his arm.

"Visiting hours are ending soon, but one of you can stay here with him." Tsunade said.

"Let me." Sasuke said quickly. "I feel responsible for making him like this, let me stay." Sasuke said. Tsunade looked at Gaara and Gaara nodded.

"Okay, I'll inform your teachers where you are and have your classmates pick up your assignments." Tsunade said. She and Gaara left. Sasuke pulled the curtain to separate Naruto's bed from the rest of the room and sat down on a chair. It was a few hours later the Naruto woke up. Naruto's eyes fluttered open and he looked at the ceiling for a second or two before looking at the walls. Naruto screamed as he sat up and looked around the area inside the curtain.

"Naruto." Sasuke said quickly standing up and grabbing Naruto's arm. Naruto looked at Sasuke with tears in his eyes.

"Why am I here?" Naruto asked.

"You got sick, but you're gonna be fine in a few days." Sasuke said. Naruto shook his head.

"I'm gonna die. Everyone who comes to a hospital dies." Naruto said as tears ran down his cheeks.

"No, you're not going to die." Sasuke said.

"That's what they told me about mom and dad." Naruto shouted. Sasuke froze. He suddenly realized why Naruto was so upset. Seeing both of your parents dying in a hospital at a young age would probably traumatize anyone. Sasuke sighed and climbed onto the bed with Naruto and wrapped his arms around him.

"You'll be fine, Naruto. I won't let anything happen to you." Sasuke whispered in Naruto's ear. Naruto relaxed a bit.

"Take me away from here, Sasuke." Naruto said gripping Sasuke's shirt tightly. "I don't want to be here any more. Take me somewhere away from this place." Sasuke ran his fingers through Naruto's hair. Sasuke shifted on the bed and laid down, pulling Naruto down with him. He pulled Naruto against his chest.

"We're not here anymore." Sasuke said softly. "Imagine we're back at the dorm. We're laying on your bed looking at the clouds you drew. Remember?"

"Yeah." Naruto nodded tightening his grip on Sasuke's shirt and burying his face in the crook of Sasuke's neck. "It's too loud. Too many noises." Naruto muttered. Sasuke could feel him shaking and then tears on his neck.

"That's just the TV in the lobby. The boys turned it up too loud again. They're watching that doctor show, you know, that one you like?" Sasuke said stroking Naruto's hair. Naruto nodded. "Then all the guys are getting their text messages and the beeping of their phones are so loud." He said. Naruto pressed himself further into Sasuke.

"Sasuke, don't leave please." Naruto said shakily.

"I would never think of it." Sasuke told him. Naruto nodded and started to relax a bit. Eventually after an hour of laying there Naruto fell asleep again. Sasuke kept his hold on Naruto because if he loosened it even the slightest amount Naruto would start shaking. After another half hour Sasuke also fell asleep.

"Um." A nurse said awkwardly as she came into the curtained off area. Sasuke woke up, but Naruto didn't. The nurse looked somewhat shocked.

"He doesn't like hospitals so I have to stay here with him." Sasuke said plainly. The nurse nodded.

"Oh, well, I've brought his meal. Um, also the medicine he's on might have a few side effects but nothing major." The nurse said.

"What do you mean side effects?" Sasuke asked.

"Well it could cause him to be nauseous and dizzy but can also change his personality a little bit, make him a little loopy you know." The nurse said. Sasuke nodded. Sasuke looked down at Naruto and frowned slightly.

"Is that why he let me sleep next to him? Because of the medicine?" Sasuke asked. Of course Sasuke's voice woke Naruto up. Naruto's eyes slowly opened and he looked up at Sasuke.

"Sasuke." He said softly.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Sasuke asked.

"I think I'm alright." Naruto said.

"Are you hungry?" Sasuke asked Naruto noticed the tray of food and pulled it over to him.

"We can share." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and they both sat up and started eating. Sasuke decided if he asked Naruto some questions while he was still drugged up he might get some real answers.

"Naruto, you said that your behavior change was because of what happened that first night." Sasuke said. Naruto looked away from Sasuke.

"That night seemed to effect me a lot more than it should have. I don't want to say it traumatized me, but that's the only word I can really think of to describe what happened to me. It's really hard to explain because I don't really understand why it's happening." Naruto said.

"Then why did you suggest it? You're the one who said we should have sex." Sasuke said. Naruto flinched at the last word.

"I was drunk and naked, what the hell was I supposed to do? You know me, Sasuke, I just do stupid things without thinking about the consequences." Naruto said.

"But there was more to it, Naruto, I know it and you're just not telling me." Sasuke said a little frustrated that Naruto still wouldn't tell him the complete story. Naruto grit his teeth and looked away from Sasuke. It was a sign that he wasn't going to speak about it any more. "About that time at the dance club."

"Hn." Naruto gave Sasuke's trademark answer. Sasuke knew he hand upset Naruto trying to talk about when they had sex and he felt bad for it, but he needed to talk about these things.

"I overreacted. What really happened and what I saw happening in my head were completely different. I shouldn't have blown up and I'm sorry for that." Sasuke said. Naruto didn't say anything. He pushed the food tray away from him and laid down. "Naruto." Sasuke said softly. Naruto didn't say anything. Sasuke knew he had pissed Naruto off. "I'm going to go get something from the vending machine." Sasuke said as he got off the bed. He could understand that Naruto was angry with him and so decided to give the boy at least a few minutes. Sasuke got a soda and a bag of chips before he went back to Naruto's bed. Naruto looked like he was crying.

"Sasuke." Naruto cried. Sasuke quickly got on the bed with Naruto and Naruto curled against him and cried. Sasuke knew it was a mixture of his medication and his fear of hospitals that made Naruto like that.

"I'm right here, Naruto. You're okay." He said. Naruto nodded and Sasuke sighed. The medicine was really annoying him because it made Naruto clingy. Sasuke didn't mind clingy Naruto, in fact he rater enjoyed Naruto being that close to him. It was the fact that it was the medicine that made him that way and the knowledge that if Naruto wasn't on medication he probably wouldn't even be talking to Sasuke that made Sasuke mad. After a few minutes of crying Naruto was asleep. Sasuke sat there and just brushed Naruto's hair gently and stared down at the sleeping boy.

"Aw, aren't you two the cutest thing ever." Sakura cooed coming through the curtain.

"Shut up." Sasuke snapped at her.

"So, we heard Naruto passed out and was in the hospital." Kiba said.

"Yeah, he's fine. He just freaks out if he's all by himself." Sasuke said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Shikamaru said.

"So, where is everyone else?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, they told us too many people would be a disruption, so everyone else is in the waiting room." Kiba answered.

"Well, since all of you are here, I can leave. I have some stuff I need to do at school." Sasuke said. He started to get up but Naruto grabbed him.

"Sa," Naruto said softly.

"Kiba and Shikamaru and Sakura are here to see you. I'm going back to school but I'll be back to stay with you tonight, okay?" Sasuke asked. Naruto looked over at his friends and smiled.

"Hey, Naruto." Kiba smiled. Naruto smiled bigger at him. Sasuke got up and left the main room and saw everyone in the lobby.

"I'm leaving so if anyone wants to go back there they can." Sasuke told the group. Choji quickly got up and went back. Sasuke thought how Choji could really move fast for a fa- ... large person. Even in thoughts, Choji knew if you said fat and would beat you up for it. And although Sasuke was already in a hospital, he didn't want to chance getting checked in. Sasuke actually rode the bus by himself to get back to the school. He was somewhat proud of himself and also slightly disgusted. For some reason he got an idea in his head to do something for Naruto. Maybe as a way to get back on his good side, Sasuke didn't like Naruto not talking to him and he wanted to go back to at least being friends. Whatever the reason for his sudden urge to do something, he did it. He spent all day setting it up, it didn't take very long and he only had to look up a few things even though he knew he wasn't doing it correctly anyway. He surveyed his work and nodded to himself before leaving the room but not turning the light off.

"Oh, you're back." Kiba said looking up at Sasuke. Kiba was sitting on a chair next to the bed and Shikamaru was laying on the bed with Naruto.

"Yeah, I finished what I needed to do." Sasuke nodded. Shikamaru's eyes opened and he looked at Sasuke.

"Oh, am I in your spot?" Shikamaru asked. Sasuke resisted the urge to say yes and just shook his head.

"No, you're fine." Sasuke said. "Did everyone else go home?" he asked.

"Yeah, it got pretty boring." Naruto said. Sasuke looked over at him and saw Naruto was staring at the ceiling. Sasuke looked up and saw a picture of a bunch of butterflies. It was one of those pictures that the hospitals had over the patient's beds so that they could look at something other than a ceiling tile.

"Butterfly watching, huh?" Sasuke asked. Naruto laughed a bit. "Are any of you guys hungry or thirsty? I'll go get something for the cafeteria or vending machine." Sasuke offered. He didn't really know what was up with him today. He rode the public bus twice and then was being nice to people; granted they were his friends, but to actually offer buying them something wasn't something Sasuke did on a regular basis.

"Uh, can you get me a soda?" Kiba asked.

"I'm fine." Shikamaru said.

"Get me a water and a hamburger or something with meat." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and left. He got Kiba's soda and Naruto's water from the vending machine but had to go down to the cafeteria for the burger. Sasuke frowned seeing the huge line in the cafeteria. He went and stood at the end of the line and sighed heavily. The line wasn't moving very fast either.

"Uchiha Sasuke." A voice said from behind him. Sasuke turned around to see his brother's friend Sasori there.

"Oh, Sasori, I didn't know you worked here." Sasuke said. Sasori was a plastic surgeon. Not one of the 'make over' doctors but the corrective surgery kind of doctor. Last Sasuke had hear he was working with burn victims.

"Yeah, I got transferred here not too long ago. What are you doing here?" Sasori asked.

"Oh, well, one of my friends is here." Sasuke said vaguely. Even though Sasori was a friend of Itachi's, Sasuke knew he couldn't really trust him. Sasuke never really knew what it was about Sasori, but he never felt very comfortable around him. Even as a kid he felt that Sasori was evil.

"Well, that's nice. Did your brother visit you when he was here?" Sasori asked.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, Itachi was here a couple of weeks ago. I thought he would have gone to see you." Sasori said. Sasuke shook his head. It didn't really surprise him though. If Itachi had visited him that would have been more surprising. By that point Sasuke had gotten the hamburger for Naruto.

"Well, I have to go. My friends are waiting." Sasuke said as he went to the cashier and paid before quickly leaving. Sasori gave him the creeps. Sasuke made it back to Naruto's bed and handed Kiba and Naruto their things. Sasuke sat on the foot of the bed and listened to Kiba and Naruto talking. He fell into a slight daze when suddenly he found half a hamburger in his face.

"You haven't eaten today, have you?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at him suddenly wondering if it was the medicine or Naruto talking. "Here, I'm full anyway." He said. Sasuke nodded and took the hamburger.

"Aw, you're so nice Naruto." Kiba laughed.

"Can't have the princess starving to death on my watch." Naruto smiled. Sasuke rolled his eyes. They sat here for a few minutes before Shikamaru got up.

"Well, we have to go." He said motioning for Kiba to get up as well.

"Oh. Okay." Naruto nodded.

"The doctors said you'll be out by tomorrow anyway, so we'll see you next Saturday." Kiba said.

"Yeah. Thanks for hanging out with me." Naruto smiled.

"See you later." Shikamaru waved and the two walked away. Naruto looked at Sasuke and pat the bed beside him.

"Lay down." Naruto told Sasuke. Sasuke nodded and did what Naruto said. Naruto curled against Sasuke. "You're stronger than Shika."

"What does that mean?" Sasuke asked.

"I can feel your muscles tensing more than I could feel his. It's just an observation." Naruto said. "Is it strange that you and Shika seemed very tense when you came in here?"

"Maybe it's because we don't like hospitals, especially when our friend is here." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded.

"I guess that makes sense. I'm going to sleep, okay?" Naruto said. Sasuke nodded.

"I'll be here." Sasuke said. Naruto easily fell asleep and Sasuke followed soon after. The next night Naruto was released from the hospital. Sasuke took him to a ramen bar as celebration before they headed back to the school.

"Our light is on." Naruto said looking up at their window.

"Oh yeah, I left it on." Sasuke said. Naruto looked confused. "Come on, I have something I want to show you." Sasuke smiled and took Naruto's hand. They made it up to their room and walked in.

"What is it?" Naruto asked. Sasuke flipped off the lights but instead of it going pitch black there was a soft glow coming from the ceiling. Naruto looked up to see glow in the dark stars covering the entire ceiling. "What?" Naruto asked.

"Well, it's too cold to go star watching so I brought it inside." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed.

"You know that's kind of cheesy." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded. "Thanks, Sasuke." Naruto said. Naruto kept his hold on Sasuke's hand and took him to the bed. They laid down and looked up at the stars.

"I put up all of the zodiac constellations plus a few more." Sasuke said pointing at a few. "Then this section here is the milky way." He said pointing to a line going from one corner of the room diagonally to the other corner. "And then I've put the planets here." Sasuke said pointing above them. Naruto started laughing. "What?"

"Well you put Mercury over my bed and then Pluto is over your bed. It's funny cause you're the ice princess." Naruto smiled

"Or maybe it's because you're the sun." Sasuke said softly. Naruto giggled a bit.

"Don't say shit like that. The medicine still makes me a little loopy and I might mistake it for a confession or something." Naruto smiled although Sasuke could see a bit of sadness in Naruto's eyes. Sasuke was about to ask about it when the sadness disappeared. Naruto squeezed Sasuke's hand and looked back at the glowing stars. Sasuke couldn't help but smile as Naruto moved closer to him. They laid like that for a long time just pointing out the stars and constellations until they both fell asleep.

Hooray for cheesy star watchign inside. i don't know why someone ends up in the hospital in every one of my stories... it's kind of strange. so yeah, questions comments and concerns? leave me a review. also, if you're wondering why Naruto is acting so weird the answer comes way later. so don't ask.


	12. Chapter 12

Okay, this is a really long chapter about a bunch of drunk and horny teenagers. lots of random pairings cause they play a game. kiba/naru is kind of prominent in this chapter, but there won't be a lot of kiba/naru in the future.

WARNING: SEX AND LOTS OF IT. not detail lemons but they play a game that's like spin the bottle mixed with truth or dare without the truth. so yeah. nudity. see previous warning for that one. Language and other stuff.  
DISCLAIMER: i would steal Naruto, but then i'd probably end up in jail and i'm just too pretty to go to jail.

* * *

It had been over a month since Naruto was in the hospital. Nothing had really changed in Sasuke and Naruto's relationship. It was the drugs that had made Naruto that way. The day after he was released, Naruto went back to rarely talking to Sasuke. He did move back into the room and Sasuke would watch Naruto stare at the ceiling every night before he fell asleep. However randomly that morning Naruto woke up and told Sasuke to come with him to band rehearsal. It was the first time all year that Sasuke had been invited to go and he quickly agreed. They rode the bus in relative silence, Naruto talked with an elderly woman about different things and Sasuke just glared at anyone who looked at him.

"Holy shit." Kiba said when Sasuke walked in with Naruto.

"Sasuke-kun!" Ino and Sakura said excitedly as they ran to his side and attached to his arms. Shikamaru came in shortly afterwards with a scowl on his face. He didn't have a shirt on and was holding a shirt in his left hand away from him.

"Shika?" Naruto asked.

"Some drunk hobo got car sick on me on the bus." Shikamaru growled angrily as he dropped his shirt in the nearest trashcan.

"Ooh, Shika without a shirt again? We must be special." Sakura laughed.

"Actually, Shikamaru, this is about the fourth time you've come in here and have taken off your shirt." Kiba said.

"What?" Shikamaru blushed.

"Yeah, yeah. First it was the day it rained, then it was the day the AC broke, then that other time you spilt coffee on yourself and now today. You've taken your shirt of once every month for the past four months." Naruto said.

"I think he does it on purpose. Are you fishing for compliments, Shika?" Ino smiled at him. Shikamaru blushed.

"Aw, isn't he cute when he blushes?" Sakura smiled.

"Oh come off it, girls. You're supposed to be fawning over the bastard. I brought him especially for you." Naruto said.

"You make it sound like he's a pet or something." Shikamaru said. Naruto laughed.

"I can see it now, a pink leather collar with diamonds and a little heart tag that says 'Princess' on it." Naruto laughed as Kiba joined him.

"Naruto, be nice." Sakura snapped at him.

"Does anyone have an extra shirt or something that I can borrow?" Shikamaru asked crossing his arms over his chest to somewhat hide his nude torso. Shikamaru wouldn't say it out loud, but he felt very vulnerable like that. He wasn't as self confident as the others in the band so always felt awkward when he stood out, not that he minded the compliments, but it was still awkward for him.

"yeah, you can use this one I'm wearing." Sasuke said before he could stop himself. Sakura and Ino gasped.

"Really?" Shikamaru asked.

"Shirtless Sasuke, are we really that lucky?" Ino asked.

"I have an undershirt." Sasuke said. Ino and Sakura seemed a little less excited, but still were slightly excited at the thought of Sasuke taking off at least some of his clothes. Sasuke pulled the dark blue shirt off revealing a black tank top underneath. He tossed the t-shirt to Shikamaru who quickly put it on. Sakura and Ino started fawning over Sasuke again and everything was right in the world. Well, for them at least.

"Okay, okay, when Hinata gets here we're going to start so you two will need to detach from Sasuke at some point." Kiba said. The two girls frowned. In a strange way, Sasuke had missed them and their fangirl ways. Maybe it was because he had missed coming to band rehearsals and spending time with everyone and now that he was back everything seemed to be the way it was supposed to be. Sasuke looked up to see Naruto staring at him. Naruto made eye contact and quickly looked away, blushing slightly.

"Hey, Sasuke, since you're here you should come with us to my house. We're having a party tonight to celebrate the gig coming up next week." Kiba said.

"Uh, sure." Sasuke nodded. Of course Sasuke knew the dangers of going to a party with this group. It usually ended up with everyone drunk and making out and having sex. After rehearsal they all went to dinner together and then headed over to Kiba's house.

"My parents are gone for two weeks, so don't even worry about it." Kiba said as they walked into the house. Sakura and Ino made their way to the couch, Hinata went with Kiba to get everyone drinks. Shikamaru was calling Choji and Shino. Naruto laid down across Ino and Sakura's laps, they shouted at him to get off but made no move to get him off themselves. Gaara and Neji sat in the large recliner and Sasuke stood there.

"Oi, Sasuke come sit down." Naruto said waving Sasuke over to the couch. Sasuke raised his eyebrow.

"Where?" Sasuke asked.

"At the end." Naruto said pointing at his feet.

"He could sit at your head." Gaara said.

"No way, this spot is saved for Hinata." Naruto smiled patting the cushion under his head. Sasuke rolled his eyes.

"I'll sit on the floor." Sasuke said. He sat down in front of the couch with his back to Naruto, Ino and Sakura.

"Sasuke your hair looks so soft." Ino said. Sasuke felt a hand in his hair. "Oh it is." Ino said.

"What?" Sakura asked. Sasuke felt another hand in his hair. "Wow, Sasuke what kind of conditioner do you use?"

"Whatever Naruto uses. I ran out and was too lazy to by some more so I was stealing it." Sasuke answered.

"I knew the bottle was getting lighter." Naruto said. "Let's see how it worked for you." Naruto said and Sasuke felt another hand in his hair. The three on the couch played with Sasuke's hair as Gaara turned on the TV.

"There's nothing on. The dish broke and the guy hasn't come to fix it yet." Kiba said as he and Hinata came into the room.

"We can always put in a movie." Ino said.

"Cool, does anyone have a movie they want to watch?" Kiba asked he then looked at Sasuke. "What's going on here?"

"Free head massage. Feels good, you should try it." Sasuke said.

"No way, Kiba's hair is probably dirty." Naruto said.

"I washed my hair this morning thank you very much." Kiba snapped at him.

"Really? Let me feel." Naruto said reaching out. Kiba leaned down and Naruto ran a hand through his hair. "Wow, who would have thought we would spend time with the mutt on bath day. That only comes once a year or so, right?" Naruto smiled at him as he returned to stroking Sasuke's hair with the girls. Kiba narrowed his eyes at Naruto.

"Shut up, I bet you didn't take a shower this morning." Kiba said.

"I did too. Ask Sasuke he was there in the room." Naruto said. Kiba bit his lip as Hinata blushed and Sakura and Ino started giggling. "That's not what I meant perverts!" Naruto shouted at them.

"Oi, you guys be quiet." Gaara snapped. Neji was asleep in Gaara's arms and Gaara looked halfway asleep as well.

"Sorry, Gaara." Naruto said.

"I chose a movie for us to watch." Hinata said.

"Good come sit down." Naruto said patting the spot under his head and lifting himself up so that Hinata could sit down. Kiba sat down on the floor next to Sasuke and Hinata started playing with his hair as well as Naruto's. Shikamaru came in a few minutes later with Choji and Shino. The three looked form the sleeping Gaara and Neji to the half asleep Kiba and Sasuke and Naruto.

"You guys are pathetic." Shino sighed.

"Just wait, the second Shika sits down he'll be asleep." Naruto smiled. Shino sat down at the empty space at Naruto's feet on the couch. Shikamaru sat down in front of him and leaned his head on Sakura's knee. Sakura reached down and stroked Shikamaru's hair. Shikamaru sighed contently and let his eyes droop shut. Choji went to fixing their food for the night. Sasuke liked the feeling of being with the group, he had missed it. Everyone was so comfortable with each other and it made Sasuke comfortable. He had never had a relationship like it with anyone before he met Naruto (although his relationship with Naruto at the moment wasn't very comfortable).

It was quiet for a while, the only noise was the movie but no one was really paying attention to it. after about half an hour there was a loud clanging noise as Choji set the food on the glass coffee table a little harder than was necessary. Everyone jumped and looked at him. He just smiled and took a chip and dipped it in the dip before eating it and walking away. Everyone shifted slightly, since they were all either completely asleep or mostly asleep. It took them a minute to wake up completely and sit around the coffee table and start eating. Choji came back with another two trays full of food.

"You know, I was wondering why it was so quiet in here. Turns out everyone was asleep." Choji smiled as he sat down with them.

"Yeah, but now that we're awake was can start doing stuff." Kiba smiled. The group started talking and the movie was changed to a comedy that they all liked. The room was soon filled with laughter and soft chattering. They ate everything Choji brought out for them, Choji was an excellent cook after all. After the first movie was over they started another movie but also turned on the music. Kiba pulled out various bottles of alcohol and Choji started mixing drinks. After enough alcohol was in their systems everyone started to loosen up. Naruto got Sakura and Ino to start dancing with him. Shikamaru, Sasuke and Hinata were talking. Gaara Neji and Kiba were all playing a video game and Shino and Choji were making more drinks and food for everyone.

"Okay, we need to start the game." Ino said around nine.

"Oh, yeah." Sakura nodded. Ino and Sakura had planned something for the game and were hoping to get their chance. They turned the TV off and the music down. They moved the coffee table out of the middle of the room and everyone sat down. Naruto sat on the couch, Kiba was on his right, Hinata sat next to Kiba then Sakura and Ino then Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino and finally Sasuke. Hinata pulled out a hat, a note book, a few pens and a few cards.

"Okay everyone knows the rules but I still have to go over them." Hinata said tearing strips of paper from the notebook and handing a strip to everyone. Choji came in and set a freshly cleaned vodka bottle in the middle of the circle. Hinata started with the rules.

_1. Fist person to spin the bottle is the host of the party._

_2. Whoever the bottle points to is the person that gets dared. If the bottle lands between two people it goes to the person on the left from the spinner's point of view. If the bottle lands on the spinner, the spinner spins again._

_3. Dares can only be from the categories on the card. No one is allowed to have sex during the game._

_4. If the person being dared refuses to do the dare they must draw from the consequences hat and do whatever dare they draw no matter what. Then the dare that was refused is written down and put in the consequences hat._

_5. If a person involved in a dare (i.e. the person who is dared is dared to do something to you) and they refuse to participate in the dare, that person has to draw from the consequences hat and perform that dare in place of the person who was dared. _

_6. At the start of each game, each player writes down a dare on the piece of paper provided and places them in the consequences hat. These dares also have to be from the categories on the card. Because all players can draw from the hat, you should not put in a dare that you wouldn't want to do yourself._

_7. After 50 spins the game is over. All photographs are deleted unless those in the picture say otherwise._

_8. At the end of the game whoever's turn it was to spin gets to spin the bottle and pairs up with whoever it lands on and this continues counterclockwise until everyone is paired off. Hinata and Choji must be included in the pairing off no matter how much Neji doesn't want Hinata to be._

_9. Once paired off, all players go with their paired partner to a bedroom for whatever. There are no rules in the bedrooms, except that no one is allowed to force their partner into anything they don't want to do. Hinata and Neji are not allowed to be paired off because that's incest. _

_10. The game is not to be talked about outside of the group ever._

_Amendments or Special Cases_

_1. Hinata is not allowed to participate as a player in the game due to the fact that she passes out for even the kissing dares and Neji will murder everyone if they even think of daring her to do more than that. Hinata does participate as rule enforcer and keeps count of spins and time (when a dare requires it)._

_2. Choji is also not allowed to play due to the fact that he doesn't feel very comfortable with some of the dares. However, players are allowed to be dared to do things to him within reason. If Choji is uncomfortable with the dare, the darer must think of another dare._

_3. Shikamaru has to play even if it is a 'drag' because everyone knows he secretly likes it. Shikamaru is also not allowed to call the game a 'drag' or say anything is 'troublesome' while the game is being played. Or he will have to choose one of the consequence dares regardless of who's turn it is._

_4. No one is allowed to make a dare involving Neji and Gaara together because it will most definitely lead to sex._

"Okay and now the categories are on the cards, but I'll read them anyway." Hinata said. Everyone nodded.

_1. **Peep Show**- removal of articles of clothing. No full nudity allowed in the circle._

_2. **Night Clubs**- strip tease or lap dance. This dare can include Choji if he is comfortable with it._

_3. **Hold Your Breath**- make out sessions for any amount of time up to ten minutes. This dare can include Choji if he is comfortable with it._

_4. **Last Course**- eating or drinking off of someone in the circle. Or just eating or drinking something in general._

_5. **Photographical Evidence**- something done outside the circle that has to have photographical evidence to prove you completed the dare. Can be anything within reason_ _(no sex) and has to be legal._

"Does everyone understand the rules?" Hinata asked. Kiba raised his hand after seeing the look Ino and Sakura gave Sasuke.

"I'd like to propose an amendment. Ino and Sakura are not allowed to go fangirl on Sasuke because it's too disturbing and possibly dangerous to Sasuke's wellbeing." Kiba said. Sasuke and Shikamaru raised their hand.

"I'll second." Sasuke said.

"I'll third." Shikamaru said.

"Agreed. The new amendment will be added and is to be a rule of this game and all games in the future." Hinata nodded her head. "Now, everyone put your consequences in the hat and then Kiba can start." Kiba spun and it landed on Gaara. Kiba dared Gaara to do something stupid But Sasuke wasn't really paying attention.

"So why is there a bottle?" Sasuke asked Shikamaru.

"Because if there wasn't then Kiba and Naruto would be the only ones participating. Before we started making rules and stuff all the games would end with Kiba and Naruto either always getting dared by everyone else or just daring each other back and forth. Although it was amusing to watch them making fools of each other it was pretty boring if you didn't get to play as well. So, Sakura proposed that we start spinning the bottle that way everyone gets an equal chance of playing." Shikamaru explained. Sasuke nodded.

"Shikamaru, I dare you to take your shirt off and leave it off for the rest of the game." Ino smiled at him.

"What if I get cold?" Shikamaru asked.

"I'll warm you up, baby." Naruto said fairly drunk. He had apparently been dared to take three shots during the time Shikamaru was explaining the game to him. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and pulled off his shirt. Sakura, Ino, Kiba and Naruto whistled at him. Shikamaru sighed and spun the bottle. It landed on Naruto.

"Naruto, I dare you to make out with Kiba for three minutes." Shikamaru said.

"Three? That's easy." Naruto smiled as he got off the couch and sat in Kiba's lap. The two boys started making out while everyone whistled (save for Sasuke). Sasuke grit his teeth as he watched the boy he was in love with make out with another boy. In the back of his head he knew it didn't really mean anything, but the way Naruto was pressing himself into Kiba and the way Kiba held Naruto tightly against him made Sasuke think there was something going on.

"Okay, three minutes." Hinata said. Kiba and Naruto immediately moved away from each other as if nothing had even happened. Naruto spun and it landed on Sakura.

"Sakura, I dare you to give Gaara a lap dance." Naruto smiled. Naruto ignored Neji's glare and looked at Sakura expecting her to refuse. "If you refuse you have to draw. Same goes for you Gaara." Naruto smiled.

"Fine, get a chair." Sakura sighed. Gaara looked indifferent as he was sat in a chair. Hinata started some music and Sakura went on with her lap dance.

"It's freaking cold." Shikamaru grumbled not really paying attention to the dance. Sasuke and Shino looked at him. Shino put an arm around Shikamaru and pulled the frozen boy against his side. Shikamaru relaxed a bit.

"Aw, how cute." Ino smiled.

"Shut up, Ino. It's your fault I'm cold." Shikamaru frowned.

"Here, this'll make you warmer." Naruto said handing Shikamaru a bottle of whiskey. Shikamaru nodded and started drinking. Sakura spun the bottle and it landed on Sasuke.

"Sasuke, I dare you to take off your shirt." Sakura smiled. Sasuke sighed and took off his shirt. Ino and Sakura squealed excitedly.

"Hey, none of the fangirl crap. It's the rules." Naruto snapped at them. They kept playing. Ino and Sakura had to do a few strip teases as did Naruto and Gaara. Sakura also had to kiss and make out with Naruto a few times. Kiba had made out with almost everyone except for Sasuke, Shikamaru and Gaara. Sasuke had had various things eaten off of him and had also received a strip tease from Naruto. Neji had also had his share of make out sessions to Gaara's displeasure. There had even been a few 'picture' runs. Sakura had to take a picture on top of the water tower, Shikamaru had to take a picture in front of the police station, and Shino had to take a picture with a hobo on the street. Sakura spun and it landed on Naruto. She thought for a second.

"Okay, Naruto I dare you to make out with Sasuke for ten minutes." Sakura said. Sasuke forced himself to keep his indifferent look while on the inside he was very excited.

"What?" Naruto asked somewhat nervously. That was not what Sasuke wanted to hear.

"Come on, idiot. Do you really want to chance drawing from that hat?" Sasuke asked. Sakura held out the hat tauntingly.

"Fine. Come here, princess, lets get this over with." Naruto said pulling Sasuke onto the couch. Sasuke felt slightly uncomfortable with everyone watching them. Naruto leaned forward and kissed Sasuke. Slowly Naruto's arms wrapped around Sasuke's neck and deepened the kiss. It was slow and sensual. Some time during the kiss Sasuke had laid Naruto back and was lying on top of him. It felt really good but Sasuke was afraid if the time didn't end soon, it would result in something bad.

"Okay, time." Hinata said. Sasuke and Naruto pulled away from each other.

"That was really hot." Kiba managed to say. Gaara had to leave the room due to excessive nose bleeding. Neji was drooling slightly. Sakura and Ino were unconscious. Shikamaru was holding his nose to keep the blood from spilling. Hinata was about five shades darker than any normal human could blush. And Shino's glasses had fogged up.

"Okay." Naruto said loudly snapping everyone out of their thoughts. He spun the bottle and the game kept going. After a few spins Kiba had landed on Sasuke.

"I'm sorry man, But it was too hot to pass up again. Sasuke I dare you to make out with Naruto for ten minutes." Kiba said. Sasuke was inwardly excited but outwardly he sighed.

"Okay, princess. Lets do this." Naruto said getting off of the couch and sitting in Sasuke's lap. This time the kiss started quickly. There was a lot more force than their first kiss, but it was probably even hotter. It didn't take long for Naruto to force Sasuke back on the floor and Naruto straddled Sasuke. Sasuke knew time was going to be called soon and he wished he could get just another minute or two. Unfortunately Hinata called time. Everyone in the circle was staring at them severely turned on. Sasuke spun the bottle and landed on Sakura.

"Sorry, but this is payback for the first kiss. Sakura, I dare you to call Lee right now and ask him on a date. You will then have to go on a date and provide evidence of it." Sasuke said.

"What? That's got to be against the rules." Sakura said turning to Hinata. Hinata smiled.

"Sorry, honey, but it's perfectly legal." Hinata said handing Sakura her cell phone. Sakura huffed and glared at the phone.

"Unless you want to draw." Sasuke said holding up the hat. Sakura frowned and started dialing Lee's phone number. The group tried not o laugh at the look on her face. None of them had anything against Lee, in fact most of the boys agreed that Lee was probably the perfect boy for Sakura. Although they had games like this and slept around with each other, the boys were very protective of the girls and it was the same for the girls being protective of the boys. There was an understanding among all of them that if the person that you were dating didn't get along with the group, you weren't allowed to date that person any more. Others thought it was stupid (especially those that got dumped), but the group would always choose the group over anyone else.

"Hello, Lee? It's Sakura." Sakura said when the call was answered. "I was wondering if you were busy next Saturday." She paused as Lee answered. "Yes, well if you want then you should come to the Performance Hall and watch our rehearsal and then you can come to dinner with all of us." She said. Everyone looked at her. "Okay, I'll see you Saturday."

"What was that?" Kiba asked as Sakura hung up the phone.

"Hey, Sasuke said I had to go on a date with Lee. He never said that I couldn't force all of you to come along with me." Sakura said.

"She's right." Hinata nodded.

"And with all of you there, that provides evidence that I went on said date." Sakura added.

"Fine, fine." Kiba sighed. He was kind of excited that Sakura would go on a date with Lee because he knew the pictures would be hilarious.

"Okay, my turn." Sakura said. She spun and it landed on Kiba. She thought for a second and then smirked evily.

"Oh no." Kiba said.

"I don't think you've gotten enough action tonight, Kiba." Sakura said.

"Wait, no." Naruto quickly said. "You guys always do this." He whined.

"Kiba, I dare you to take a shower with Naruto and provide photographical evidence that you two were making out in there." Sakura said. Kiba frowned.

"Why do all of the games end up with me and Naruto in the shower?" Kiba asked.

"Cause it's fun to hear you two go at it while not actually being able to go at it." Sakura smiled.

"Come on, mutt." Naruto sighed getting up. He wasn't about to draw from the consequences hat because he knew what he had put in there and didn't want to accidentally draw it. Kiba nodded and got up.

"Wait, Kiba." Hinata said. Kiba looked down at her. "You should spin the bottle so the game can keep going while you two are gone. Last time we had to wait for half an hour." Hinata said. Kiba spun and it landed on Gaara.

"I dare you to give Shika a lap dance." Kiba said with a smile. Gaara sighed and nodded. Kiba and Naruto left. Sasuke really didn't like the thought of Kiba and Naruto in the shower. He tried to keep his jealousy hidden, thankful that everyone was too drunk to notice anyway.

"Why do they always take showers together?" Sasuke asked Shino.

"Everyone likes to give them a hard time. They've been best friends since they were babies and so they were really close and trust each other. Well, they still are. But that's not the point. One day they were talking and both admitted that they might be bi so they started experimenting and ended up having sex with each other at least twice. When everyone found out they started giving them a hard time. Neither of them cared really, and none of us do either. It's just amusing when they go at it like wild animals because neither of them are very calm or quiet so it's easy to tease them about it later." Shino said. Sasuke nodded. He wasn't disturbed by the explanation like he thought he should have been. He was jealous, yes, but not disturbed. He kind of understood why Kiba and Naruto never really seemed bothered by the fact that they got dared to make out and do other things with each other.

"Wait, damn it, you can't do that!" Naruto's voice came form upstairs. "I'm not shouting!" Naruto's voice sounded again. "Wait, stop it, Kiba."

"There they go." Shikamaru sighed as his attention was drawn away from the lap dance Gaara was giving him.

"Just ignore it, you know they do it for show." Sakura said.

"I doubt it. You haven't ever been in the room next to theirs." Neji said.

"They are really loud." Ino agreed. There was a thud and a groan from upstairs.

"Okay, lets just keep going with the game." Hinata said. Everyone nodded and sat back in the circle. After a few more make out sessions and strip teases the game was over.

"We'll have to wait till Naruto and Kiba get back." Shino said. There was two moans from upstairs.

"Form the sound of it, it's gonna be another twenty to thirty minutes." Shikamaru said. Sasuke took a few chugs from the closest bottle of alcohol, which ended up being tequila.

"We can always just let them pair off." Gaara said.

"That would be against the rules." Sasuke said very much against the idea of letting Kiba and Naruto stay together. Of course no one knew that.

"That's true." Hinata nodded.

"Lets just turn on a movie or something." Neji suggested. Everyone nodded and Shino put in a movie while Choji served everyone drinks and a bit more food. Naruto and Kiba were making a lot of noise upstairs occasionally their voices could be heard, but not the words being said. After forty-five minutes the two came staggering down the stairs with very pleased smiles on their faces.

"Took you long enough." Sakura said.

"Don't be jealous." Kiba smirked.

"Pictures?" Ino asked. Kiba handed her a camera. There were five pictures. In each picture both boys were thoroughly soaked and covered in soap suds. The first picture was Kiba and Naruto sharing a soft peck. The next was Kiba biting Naruto's neck while Naruto's head was thrown back and he was gasping. The third picture was Naruto smirking against Kiba's shoulder, a dark red mark under his lips and Kiba's eyes were shut tight. The fourth picture was Kiba and Naruto attacking each other's faces and their tongues were in each other's mouths. The last one was Kiba and Naruto dried off looking at the camera laughing. Naruto was holding a sign that said 'enjoy the show?' and they were both flipping the camera off.

"Okay, well, the game is over. We were waiting for you two to finish so we could pair off." Hinata said.

"You should have just let us pair off. We were having plenty of fun up there." Kiba said. Naruto laughed as he grabbed a bottle of vodka and started drinking form it. Everyone sat down. Naruto was on the couch then Kiba then Hinata then Ino then Sakura then Gaara, Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, Choji and finally Sasuke.

"Okay, Ino it was your turn so you get to spin." Hinata said. Ino spun and it landed on Choji.

"Damn." Ino said. She then looked at Choji and waved her hands. "No not that it has anything to do with you, it's just that it was almost Sasuke. I mean anyone who was sitting there, I would have said the same thing." She said quickly.

"I understand." Choji nodded.

"Hey, you're being a fangirl again." Shikamaru said. Ino rolled her eyes. Sakura spun next and it landed on Hinata. Gaara landed on Shino, Neji landed on Shikamaru and then it was Sasuke's turn.

"Wait, we're at odds." Naruto said.

"Looks like it's your lucky night, Kiba. You get to finish what you started upstairs with Naruto and let Uchiha join in." Neji said. Kiba laughed and took a drink from a whiskey bottle.

"Yeah, lucky me." Kiba said. Everyone left and Kiba, Naruto and Sasuke were left in the living room.

"You didn't sound too excited, Kiba." Naruto said. Kiba looked at him.

"Because you're being a prude." Kiba said.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"This whole year at every party when we pair up you've just gone to sleep." Kiba said. Naruto frowned.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, ever since Mei got paired up with you that one time when we ended the game at like five in the morning at the beginning of the year. You left saying you had to be back on campus and then haven't done anything with anyone since." Kiba said. Sasuke didn't really pay attention to the rest of the conversation. From what Kiba just said, it sounded like Naruto had left the party not wanting to be paired up with Mei and then ended up having sex with him the next night. That meant that Naruto was either sexually frustrated because he left and was drunk and horny and probably would have jumped anyone who came into the room. Or he was drunk and horny but wanted to have sex with Sasuke. Sasuke really hoped it was the second one.

"Whatever, I'm really tired. Next time I get paired with you I promise we won't just go to sleep." Naruto said laying down on the couch.

"If you're going to sleep I'm going to take your clothes off." Kiba told him as kind of a threat.

"Whatever. I'm going to sleep." Naruto said. Kiba huffed.

"I mean it, Naruto. You'll be butt naked and then I'm gonna sleep next to you and molest you in my dreams." Kiba said. Sasuke wondered how often things like this happened between them because Kiba spoke like it happened a lot.

"Yeah, I know." Naruto said. Kiba started undressing Naruto until he was completely naked.

"Blanket." Kiba muttered as he stood up and looked around the room. Naruto's eye cracked open and he looked at Sasuke.

"You can lay down." Naruto said. He pulled the back cushions off of the couch. Sasuke laid down and Naruto curled into him. "No, shirt and pants have to go. They're uncomfortable." Naruto mumbled. Sasuke quickly pulled off his shirt and pants and Naruto pressed into his chest. "Hmm, who would have thought the ice princess would be so warm." Naruto said.

"Blanket." Kiba said laying the blanket on them.

"Are all three of us going to fit on here?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, good thing we're all skinny." Kiba smiled. He also pulled off his shirt and jeans before laying down behind Naruto. Surprisingly they all fit comfortably on the couch. One of Kiba's arms was around Naruto and the other one reached across to grab onto Sasuke. One of Naruto's arms was around Sasuke and the other was reaching back around Kiba. And one of Sasuke's arms was around Naruto while the other was reached out to grab Kiba. It really wasn't as awkward to be sleeping on a couch with a naked Naruto and mostly naked Kiba while being mostly naked himself. It was probably because Sasuke was too drunk to care about anything other than the completely naked Naruto pressed against his chest. Sasuke was definitely glad he came to this party. He felt Naruto's lips brush against his collarbone and his breath flan across the skin of his neck and chest. Yes, definitely happy he came to this party.

Seriously, i have no idea what happened in this chapter. i mean, i liked it and it was amusing to write plus there was a bit of information in there about naruto and kiba's past and what had happened the night/morning before sasuke and naruto had sex. yeah. no one hate me for this chapter please. review por favor.


	13. Chapter 13

huzza! chapter 13. okay, so this is actually still in their junior year. i kind of wanted to have a wrap up for the game but that chapter was already SOOOO long. this is kind of a silly chapter that doesn't really have much to do with anything again, it's just kind of a wrap up chapter for the previous one. but if you want to know... yes, senior year will only be three chapters. nothing happens except for one major lemon (which is in next chapter) and that's all. so yeah, instead of four chapters, it's just going to be three. anyway, here's chapter 13.

* * *

"So, last night was interesting." Sasuke said as they laid down on their beds.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked looking up at the glow in the dark stars still stuck to the ceiling.

"Well, that's the most you've spoken to me since you were in the hospital. And you were on drugs in the hospital and you were pretty drunk last night." Sasuke said. Naruto sighed.

"What do you want me to tell you?" Naruto asked.

"Start with you and Kiba." Sasuke said. Naruto laughed a bit.

"That just kind of happened. We were thirteen and started kind of messing around just to see what it was like. I mean we are best friends so we trust each other with everything. And then during all that fooling around we decided to have sex since neither of us had done it before. And that's kind of the story. When everyone else found out they didn't really care. Kiba and I kind of became friends with benefits or something like that so now everyone teases us about it, but we know that they don't do it to be mean they tease us cause they're our friends and it's really fun to piss each other off." Naruto said.

"Oh. So, how long has that game been played between your group?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shrugged.

"Since we were 14. Sakura's parents and Kiba's parents are really big business people and they leave a lot so we always play at their houses. I mean the truth or dare sex stuff started when we were 13 but it always ended with me and Kiba getting dared to do everything because apparently it was really hot to watch or something." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded.

"Who have you been paired off with?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, I think everyone. But when I get paired with Shika, Choji or Hinata we never do anything. Of course Shika never does anything with anyone because he gets nervous. Uh, with Shino, Gaara or Neji we never actually have sex because Gaara would kill me for having sex with Neji and Neji would at least beat me half to death for having sex with Gaara and Shino is still kind of a virgin and says he doesn't want to have sex unless it's special. Kiba, Ino and Sakura, I definitely sleep with. Always have sex when I'm paired with Kiba, usually have sex when I'm paired with Ino. And sometimes have sex when I'm paired with Sakura." Naruto said.

"Except recently." Sasuke said.

"Yeah. I don't know, I just haven't really been in the mood lately and have been really tired." Naruto said.

"Why did you leave when you got paired up with Mei?" Sasuke asked. "I mean, based on the rules you wouldn't have had to do anything with Mei you could have just slept or something. So why did you leave?"

"I don't know. I felt nervous getting paired with her because I knew that she liked me and stuff. So I just left." Naruto said.

"And then," Sasuke started.

"If you ask why I had sex with you I'll freaking punch you in the throat." Naruto said. Sasuke laughed,

"The throat?" Sasuke asked.

"It hurts." Naruto said. Sasuke laughed more.

"You're a weird guy, Naruto." Sasuke smiled. Naruto looked over at him and smiled.

"You should laugh more." Naruto said.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"In the three years that I've known you, that was the first time I've heard you actually laugh." Naruto said. Naruto turned on his side to face Sasuke. "Why do you always act like you have a stick up your ass?"

"That's not how I act." Sasuke said.

"Fine, why do you always act like a bastard?" Naruto asked. Sasuke glared at him but didn't say anything about it.

"That's how I was raised I guess. Uchihas are expected to be the best and to always act properly and to be serious all the time. I don't remember ever hearing anyone in my family laugh or even say or do anything that could be funny." Sasuke said.

"Then what did you do for fun?" Naruto asked.

"Read." Sasuke answered.

"You're family sounds boring." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded.

"They're frustrating." He said.

"Well, with a family like that I guess you were probably weirded out by the game last night." Naruto said. Sasuke shook his head.

"Not really, I actually enjoyed it. I think with my childhood, I've never really seen how a group of friends is supposed to act. I'm not sure if all groups of friends get drunk and have sex with each other and stuff, but I like the fact that you are all comfortable with each other and don't mind doing crazy things with each other." Sasuke said.

"You talk as if you're not friends with us." Naruto said.

"I'm friends with them through you and you haven't exactly been talking with me all year." Sasuke said. Naruto frowned.

"Sorry, I have been being kind of a jerk to you, haven't I?" Naruto asked.

"Kind of." Sasuke nodded. Naruto laughed and Sasuke smiled.

"Are you coming with everyone on Sakura's date? It'll be hilarious. Me and Kiba are already planning stuff." Naruto smiled.

"Yeah, sure." Sasuke nodded. Naruto smiled and went back to staring at the ceiling. The week passed and Naruto started talking to Sasuke again. Sasuke was thankful for it, he really didn't like not having Naruto as a friend. That Saturday Lee showed up for rehearsal. Everyone was very nice to him, Lee was a really good guy even though he looked kind of funny. Lee sat with Sasuke and Neji and Mei during the rehearsal and they all talked about the band and school and things like that.

"Oh, I forgot, my mom wanted me to help out at the shop today, I can't go to lunch with everyone." Ino said as they were packing up.

"Yeah, my dad wanted me and Neji to join him for lunch today as well." Hinata said. Sakura started to look nervous.

"Actually, Neji invited me to go with him to lunch at Hinata's house." Gaara said.

"Well, Choji is working the lunch shift at his parent's restaurant and I promised to help him." Shino said.

"And Choji is making me taste test his new creations." Shikamaru said.

"We could go to Choji's restaurant." Sakura said quickly.

"No way. Choji would murder us if we all went there. You know how crazy he gets during lunch rushes." Naruto said.

"Well, looks like its me, Naruto, Sasuke, Mei, Lee and Sakura." Kiba said. Mei had been filled in on the plan when she arrived to rehearsal so she knew what was going on.

"Lets go eat then." Mei said. The six of them left to go eat at a nearby restaurant. Naruto had made sure to ride on the bus. The second they stepped off the bus Sasuke started swaying.

"What's wrong?" Mei asked.

"I got a little sick on the bus. Naruto, you know how much I hate riding on the buses." Sasuke said. Naruto huffed.

"You really are a princess." Naruto sighed. "Are you well enough to eat or do you just want to go back to campus?"

"Can we just go back?" Sasuke asked. Naruto nodded.

"Sorry, guys. We'll see you later, though." Naruto waved at them as he and a wobbling Sasuke walked off.

"Well, lets just go eat." Kiba said. They made it into the restaurant and sat down when Kiba's phone started ringing. "Hello? Oh, mom hey. ... He what? ... Well have you found him? ... okay, I'm on my way." Kiba said. He hung up the phone and sighed. "Sorry, Akamaru got out and they can't find him, I have to go home." He said standing up. He waved and left. Sakura looked completely terrified. It was just her, Mei and Lee. In her head she was praying that Mei didn't leave, but as fate would have it, Mei's friends walked in right then.

"Mei?" The girls called.

"Oh, hey guys what are you doing here?" Mei smiled at her friends.

"We're here for lunch. They just got ramen on the menu so we're trying it out." One of her friends said.

"Really? That's too bad Naruto-kun had to leave, he would have liked that." Mei said. She then turned to Sakura and Lee. "Um, can I go sit with them? I haven't seen them in a while." Mei asked.

"Sure, have fun with your friends." Lee smiled. Sakura frowned. She really didn't want to be on a real date with Lee. She honestly didn't have anything against the boy, it was just that the whole idea of being on a date freaked her out. Sakura had only had one other boyfriend and he broke her heart so the thought of going on a date scared her. Across the street in the coffee shop sat Ino, Shikamaru, Shino, Hinata, Choji, Neji, Gaara, Naruto, Sasuke and Kiba.

"Do you think it was too much for us all to abandon her?" Hinata asked while looking through a pair of binoculars.

"Mei is in there. If Sakura freaks out too much Mei will go back and sit with her." Shino said.

"What the hell? They have ramen?" Naruto asked.

"Looks like it." Shikamaru said.

"I'm gonna send Mei a text and tell her to bring me some to go." Naruto said pulling out his phone and typing in his message. After it sent he looked over at Ino who had a pair of binoculars. "Look and see if Mei is getting me ramen." Naruto said.

"She's laughing at your message but I think she's ordering you some." Ino said. Naruto smiled.

"I think Sakura looks sick." Shikamaru said looking through the binoculars after Hinata handed them to him.

"Fine. I'll do something about it." Ino sighed. She pulled out her phone and sent Sakura a text.

Ino: How's your date going?

Sakura: Everyone left and now it's just me and Lee.

Ino: How sweet.

Sakura: NO NOT SWEET! I'm really nervous.

Ino: Don't be. Lee's a nice guy and he really likes you.

Sakura: I know but I still feel awkward.

Ino: You'll be fine. If you need anything just send me a text.

Sakura: Okay, thanks.

"How's she looking now?" Ino asked.

"Better." Hinata said.

"You didn't tell her we were here, did you?" Gaara asked.

"No. Just encouraged her a little." Ino said. They all watched as Sakura and Lee had lunch. Sakura seemed like she was having a good time. Mei sent a few texts to everyone updating on what Lee and Sakura were talking about. When Sakura and lee left the restaurant everyone ducked or pulled newspapers or magazines up in front of them so that they wouldn't be seen through the window. Everyone in the coffee shop looked over at them a little confused. Naruto's phone started ringing.

"Hello?" Naruto answered.

"They're going to the coffee shop!" Everyone heard Mei say.

"Shit." Everyone said. Gaara, Neji and Hinata all ran to a back corner and sunk into the big chairs so that they wouldn't be seen. Ino and Shikamaru held newspapers in front of their faces. Shino and Naruto went to hide behind a large bookshelf. Sasuke and Choji jumped the counter and hid there. Kiba frantically looked for a place to hide or something but Sakura and Lee were walking in. Kiba pulled out his wallet and a picture of Akamaru.

"Have you seen this dog run by here?" Kiba asked. The person at the counter looked at him utterly confused. Everyone in the coffee shop also looked equally confused.

"Kiba?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, hey, Sakura. I'm still looking for Akamaru. Mom said he ran this way so I'm just checking all these stores." Kiba smiled.

"Oh, I hope you find him." Lee said.

"Yeah, I told mom that it doesn't matter where he goes, he'll be back for dinner." Kiba laughed. "So, how was your lunch?" Kiba asked putting the picture back in his wallet.

"It was very fun. Sakura and I have a lot in common." Lee said.

"That's great. Well, don't let me keep you, you two have fun." Kiba smiled and waved as he walked out of the coffee shop. Ino and Shikamaru gave him a look and he shrugged as he walked out the door. An arm came around the corner and grabbed Kiba. "Bwah!" Kiba yelled as he was pulled into an alley.

"Shush, they'll hear you." Mei said putting a hand over Kiba's mouth.

"Mh, whu ah oof oig r?" Kiba asked but since Mei's hand was over his mouth she didn't understand him.

"What?" Mei asked moving her hand.

"Mei, what are you doing here?" Kiba asked.

"Well, I didn't want to send a text or call cause they're in there but Lee and Sakura are going to the amusement park when they leave here." Mei said.

"What? Really?" Kiba asked. Mei nodded.

"I heard them say it as they were crossing the street." Mei said. They heard the front door open and looked around the corner to see Sakura and Lee leaving. Kiba ran back into the coffee shop.

"They're going to the amusement park." Kiba said. Everyone quickly came out and they all left while everyone in the coffee shop looked confused.

"Okay, well we're going to have to split up in the amusement park so that we'll be less conspicuous." Shikamaru said as they sat down on the train. They had seen Sakura and Lee get on a couple of cars ahead of them.

"How about we split into groups of three." Neji suggested.

"Good. Ino, Choji and I will go in one group. Kiba Hinata and Shino are another group. Gaara Neji and Mei in the third group and, um Sasuke and Naruto can go together." Shikamaru said. Everyone nodded. Sasuke smiled at the fact that he got to spend the whole day with Naruto in the amusement park.

"Okay, the plan is each group will patrol a designated section and watch for Lee and Sakura, okay? You'll follow them around and if They are headed for another group's section call them and tell them." Neji said. Everyone nodded again.

"We're here." Shino said. Gaara grabbed a map of the park.

"Okay, we'll take this section." Gaara said circling a part of the map.

"We'll go here." Kiba said.

"I guess we can take this part." Choji said circling the food area. Everyone giggled.

"Wait, that's not fair." Naruto said looking at the last part of the map. Le only part not already circled was the section with Ferris wheel, the love tunnel, and the haunted house. "What the hell, guys? You did that on purpose." Naruto pouted.

"Oh, that's really funny, I wish we had." Kiba laughed at him.

"Whatever, we're here to spy on Sakura anyway." Sasuke shrugged. Everyone split into their sections. Sasuke and Naruto sat under a tree for almost the entire afternoon. When it got dark and all the lights were coming on they got a call from Gaara.

"Lee and Sakura are headed your way. Probably going to the Ferris wheel." Gaara said. Naruto sighed.

"Finally." Naruto said. Sure enough Lee and Sakura came around and got in line for the Ferris wheel. Naruto and Sasuke got in line a couple of people after them but Sakura and Lee didn't notice. They got on the ride and it started moving.

"Can you see their car form here?" Sasuke asked.

"Barely. They're sitting next to each other, that's all I can tell." Naruto said. The ride went on for a few minutes, it was a giant Ferris wheel so it took about a minute or two just to go around once. As Naruto and Sasuke were getting off the ride and Naruto froze and pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke asked. Naruto took a picture and Sasuke looked up to see Sakura and Lee kissing. "What the hell?"

"This is totally worth sitting under that tree all day." Naruto laughed. "And, I have photographical evidence." Naruto smiled. He quickly sent the picture to everyone and unfortunately also sent it to Sakura. Sakura looked at the message and then looked up to see Naruto and Sasuke standing there.

"Naruto! I'm going to kill you!" Sakura growled at him. Naruto didn't even have time to run before Sakura grabbed him and punched him in the head. Naruto fell on the ground holding the lump forming on top of his head. Sakura huffed and walked away.

"Worth it." Naruto smiled.

yay. okay, so to answer your question... yes, lee is going to be sakura's love interest. but there's not really going to be a lot of it. next chapter is lemon! hooray!

REVIEW please!


	14. Chapter 14

chapter 14. 1st day/night of senior year. woot! LEMON!! it's a short chapter, but i hope you enjoy anyway.

* * *

"So, we made it to senior year." Naruto said as he walked into the room with Sasuke. They had agreed to meet and go to lunch together off campus that morning when Sasuke arrived.

"Yeah, how was your summer?" Sasuke asked.

"Good. The girls were sad you were gone. I guess I kind of missed you too." Naruto smiled laying on his bed.

"You left the stars up." Sasuke said looking at the ceiling.

"Yeah, I liked looking at them every night." Naruto said.

"So, Sakura sent me an email saying that we were going to have a party tonight." Sasuke said sitting on his bed. Naruto nodded.

"If you're up for it." Naruto said.

"Why not? Drunken orgies are always fun." Sasuke smiled. Naruto laughed. It was later that night that they arrived at Sakura's house. After hours of drinking they started their usual game. For some reason the game seemed to go by pretty quickly. Lots of making out, lap dances and everyone was in their underwear by the end. Everyone had decided to go a few more rounds with the drinking before they paired off. Eventually everyone was paired off and Sasuke and Naruto found themselves in a room alone.

"Well, this is interesting." Naruto managed to say without slurring.

"What?" Sasuke asked as he fell on the bed.

"Feels kind of nostalgic, don't you think?" Naruto giggled.

"If we have sex and you stop talking to me I'll seriously beat the hell out of you." Sasuke said.

"Hmm, so we are having sex?" Naruto asked also getting on the bed.

"If you want." Sasuke said. Naruto rolled so that he was laying on top of Sasuke.

"Don't even pretend that you don't want to." Naruto slurred. The two boys were too drunk to pay attention to the voice in the back of their head saying that this was a BAD IDEA.

"N-Naruto, we're really drunk and last time," Sasuke started.

"Forget about last time. I promise I won't stop talking to you this time." Naruto said leaning down to kiss Sasuke gently. Sasuke immediately returned the kiss. Naruto moaned slightly as Sasuke's tongue swept across his lower lip. Naruto opened his mouth but before Sasuke could enter, Naruto shoved his tongue into Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke moaned as Naruto slowly started to rock against him.

"N-Naruto." Sasuke gasped as Naruto left his lips and went to suck on his neck. Sasuke's head tilted so that Naruto would have more room to work. Sasuke moaned as Naruto sucked vigorously on his neck. It felt like a dream again. It felt too good for Sasuke to even care about anything else.

"Heh." Naruto smirked leaning back to look at the glaring hickey he left on Sasuke's neck. Sasuke didn't even care, he just needed to kiss Naruto right then. Sasuke grabbed the blonde boy and pulled his head up and pressed his lips against Naruto's. Being that they were both very drunk, the kiss was wet and sloppy but very passionate. Sasuke rolled them so that he was on top of Naruto. He spread Naruto's legs and settled between them before he started unbuttoning Naruto's shirt. As each millimeter of skin was exposed Sasuke kissed and licked it. Naruto's fingers twisted into Sasuke's hair. "Sasuke." Naruto panted.

"Feels good?" Sasuke asked sucking on one of Naruto's nipples. Naruto's back arched as he pressed himself against Sasuke.

"Y-yes." Naruto stuttered. Sasuke laughed.

"Looks like you're the one stuttering this time." Sasuke smiled as he looked up at Naruto. Naruto groaned and pulled Sasuke in for a kiss. Naruto rocked his hips into Sasuke's groin letting Sasuke know exactly what he was wanting from the dark haired teen.

"S-Sasuke, I n-n-need m-more." Naruto panted out. Sasuke moved from Naruto's lips to his neck, sucking and biting down to Naruto's collar bone where he stopped suck on the skin there making sure to leave a mark. Naruto was going insane beneath him. Everything Sasuke was doing felt too good to actually be true. Sasuke then went lower to place gently open mouth kisses down Naruto's chest and stomach. Sasuke paused to stick his tongue in Naruto's belly button. When he heard Naruto's breath hitch he decided to do it again. Naruto started to moan but quickly bit his lip.

"Don't you dare bite your lip." Sasuke said, his voice was husky and thick with lust. Naruto gasped at the sexy voice and nodded. Sasuke went back to kissing down Naruto's abdomen when he reached the top of Naruto's pants. He kissed along the line of fabric before nibbling on Naruto's hip bone. Naruto moaned loudly and jerked his hips up. Sasuke then unbuttoned Naruto's jeans and used his teeth to slowly unzip them. Naruto was gasping for air and Sasuke nearly came in his pants just from looking at the panting, sweaty, sexy blonde. "You are so sexy." Sasuke murmured.

"Hmm?" Naruto asked looking down at Sasuke with unfocused lust filled blue eyes. Sasuke groaned as he lifted himself up and kissed Naruto hard.

"When you look at me like that it makes me want to fuck you all the more." Sasuke said huskily. Naruto smirked.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Naruto asked.

"For you to start begging." Sasuke said softly as he kissed Naruto's lips and then got off the bed.

"Wh-What are you d-doing?" Naruto stuttered looking up at Sasuke. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's legs and pulled him down the bed to where his legs hung off the bed and his ass was just on the edge. Sasuke lifted Naruto's hips slightly so that he could pull down Naruto's jeans. The jeans were tossed to the side and Sasuke looked at Naruto's legs. Sasuke let his lips brush against Naruto's knee causing his leg to jerk a bit. Sasuke heard Naruto take in a shaky breath.

"Does it feel good, Naruto?" Sasuke asked keeping his lips against Naruto's knee.

"Y-yes." Naruto answered shakily. Sasuke moved to where he was kneeling between Naruto's legs. He brushed his lips against the inside of Naruto's thigh and Naruto's legs started shaking. Sasuke could hear Naruto's blunt fingernails scratching against the bed sheets as he tried to grab onto something. Sasuke then moved to let his lips brush against the inside of the other thigh but he stopped at the bottom of Naruto's boxers. Sasuke decided that he was going to make Naruto so crazy that he would be begging Sasuke to fuck him. Sasuke used his nose to moved the boxers out of the way as he kissed up the inside of Naruto's thighs. Naruto's legs tensed and his feet dug into the floor.

"Calm down, Naru-baby. I'll take care of you." Sasuke said moving further up Naruto's thigh.

"Y-y-you are m-m-making me-me ca-ca-crazy." Naruto stuttered out as he panted. Sasuke smirked against Naruto's skin and gently stroked Naruto's calf muscles to mess with him even more. Sasuke looked up and saw Naruto's head thrashing from side to side, his body was shaking with desire, his eyes were screwed shut from the pleasure and he looked so sexy with his sweat glistening in the dim light like that. Sasuke stopped and looked at the very large, slightly quivering tent in Naruto's slightly wet boxers. Sasuke smirked evily as he lowered his head and mouthed Naruto's erection through the fabric. Naruto made a noise that was a mixture of a gasp, a moan and a whimper. Sasuke licked and sucked the heated organ through the fabric of Naruto's boxers. Naruto's back arched off the bed and his hips thrust up as he tried to get more into Sasuke's wonderfully hot and wet mouth.

"Are you getting impatient?" Sasuke asked somewhat amazed that he could still speak properly himself. The more he tortured Naruto the more he actually tortured himself. The delicious noises that escaped Naruto's mouth, the way he panted and shook with desire the way his entire body was flushed and sweating. Naruto looked so good and sexy that Sasuke was barely able to control himself.

"Sasuke, please." Naruto begged sexily.

"Please what, Naruto?" Sasuke asked stopping his ministrations to look up into Naruto's lust filled eyes. Sasuke was pretty sure his eyes mirrored the look Naruto was giving him.

"Please, don't tease me any more." Naruto gasped out.

"Then what should I do, Naru?" Sasuke asked brushing his lips against Naruto's clothed erection.

"S-suck me-me o-off-f plea-please." Naruto stuttered as his eyes closed again and his head tilted back.

"As you wish." Sasuke smiled. He didn't waste any time ripping Naruto's boxers off and deep throating him. Naruto screamed in pleasure at the feeling of Sasuke's mouth on him. Sasuke sucked on the large member, feeling it pulsate in his mouth. He pulled back and sucked and licked on the head before he blew on it. Naruto gasped out and his hips jerked up towards Sasuke. Sasuke knew what Naruto wanted and again deep throated the boy. After a few more sucks Sasuke started to pull back but Naruto's hands shot to his head and pushed him back down. Sasuke reached down and started fondling Naruto's balls and after another second or two Naruto came with a pleasure filled scream. Sasuke made sure that he milked Naruto dry and didn't let a single drop go to waste.

"Oh god." Naruto panted. His entire body was shaking as he came down from euphoria.

"Now we have to fix my problem." Sasuke said standing up. Naruto looked at Sasuke through sleepy eyes. Naruto slowly sat up and started to undress Sasuke. He un buttoned Sasuke's shirt and pulled it down over his arms. Since Sasuke was standing and Naruto was sitting his head only reached to Sasuke's stomach. But Naruto leaned forwards and kissed wherever he could reach. Sasuke moaned softly. Naruto undid Sasuke's pants and let them fall to the floor before being joined by Sasuke's boxers. Naruto looked at Sasuke's erection and leaned forward to lick the underside. "N-Naruto." Sasuke said softly.

"Don't worry." Naruto panted. "You still get to fuck me." Naruto took Sasuke into his mouth and let his tongue circle it as much as he could to make sure it got nice and wet. Naruto pulled back and looked at the now slick member. "There's no lube in here." Naruto said looking up at Sasuke. Sasuke reached down and grabbed Naruto's arms and pulled Naruto to his feet. Naruto was pressed against Sasuke and smiled at him. Sasuke held Naruto's chin before he leaned down slightly to give him a gentle kiss.

"You have no idea how much I want you right now." Sasuke whispered against Naruto's lips.

"I think I do." Naruto smiled gently touching Sasuke's erection.

"Get on the bed." Sasuke ordered. Naruto quickly laid in the middle of the bed. Sasuke crawled over him before leaning down to kiss Naruto passionately. Sasuke could feel the saliva on his member drying and decided to hurry up. Sasuke pushed Naruto's legs up so that they were pressed into his chest. Sasuke then grabbed Naruto's hands and put one on the back of each knee. "Hold your legs here." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded. Sasuke looked down and saw Naruto's exposed entrance. Sasuke leaned down and licked it, making sure to get it nice and wet. Sasuke aligned himself with Naruto's entrance and gently trust in. Sasuke saw Naruto's grip on his knees tighten. Sasuke leaned forward and kissed Naruto gently. "You okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, just give me a minute." Naruto answered. Sasuke nodded and kissed Naruto all over his face and neck. "Okay, move." Naruto said shakily. Sasuke kissed him passionately as he slowly started to pull out. When he thrust back in Naruto screamed in his mouth. "There, god, right there." Naruto gasped. Sasuke knew he had hit Naruto's prostate. He smiled and nodded making sure to hit it every single time the thrust into the glorious tight heat of Naruto's body.

"God, Naruto, you feel so fucking good." Sasuke panted as he moved in and out of the blonde.

"Same. Can be. Said. For you." Naruto said through gasps.

"I think I'm almost there." Sasuke panted.

"Me too." Naruto nodded.

"We'll go together." Sasuke said leaning forward and capturing Naruto's mouth in a passionate and desperate kiss. They screamed into each other's mouths as they climaxed. Sasuke pulled out and rolled to the side. Both were panting heavily trying to calm their heart beat. Naruto rolled off the bed and went to the attached bathroom. Sasuke heard the water turn on for a second or two and then Naruto came back with a washcloth. He gently wiped Sasuke's chest and stomach and member off. Sasuke had to keep himself from getting aroused from Naruto's action. Naruto wiped himself off and dropped the washcloth on the floor. He leaned over and kissed Sasuke.

"Night." Naruto said softly as he pulled up the blankets to cover their bodies.

"Night, Naru, I love you." Sasuke said sleepily before he passed out. The next morning he, of course, realized what he had said and panicked. He heard Naruto in the bathroom and quickly grabbed his boxers and put them on while going in there. "Naruto?" Sasuke asked going into the bathroom. Naruto looked up at him and then went back to brushing his teeth. "Listen, Naruto, about what I said last night," Sasuke started.

"Don't worry about it, you were drunk and didn't know what you were saying. I understand. You didn't mean it." Naruto said. Usually this is what would be considered an 'out.' One of those times where you do something stupid and the other person involved says something that basically means 'you did something stupid and we're going to blame it on something else so we can pretend it didn't happen. Unless you want to own up to it and face the consequences.' However, Sasuke knew this wasn't being offered as an 'out' this was Naruto's way of saying 'you did something stupid and we're not going to talk about it even if you want to.'

"Yeah." Sasuke nodded trying to hide the sadness he was feeling. Naruto walked out of the bathroom and then out of the room. "You'll keep your promise, right?" Sasuke asked softly. He had a feeling that even though Naruto promised he wouldn't stop talking to him, that this year was going to be a lot like the previous one. Sasuke frowned and started getting ready for the day.

WHY AM I SO MEAN TO SASUKE?! sorry kiddies, being mean to sasuke is really fun. at least he gets to have wicked hot sex with naruto. so yeah, Sasuke accidentally confessed but Naruto doesn't want to talk about it. why? that question will most likely be answered in the next chapter... i'll have to see what happens. Just a warning, i have no idea what is going to happen in the next chapter except for the first two sentences...

REVIEW!! maybe give me an idea for the next chapter. (naruto is not going to confess in the next chapter so don't ask for it)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15!! So, Sasuke and Naruto had sex AGAIN and sasuke accidentally confessed... naruto said he wouldn't stop talkign to sasuke, but even sasuke knew it was a lie. here's what ahppens next.

WARNING: yaoi, language, violence, other stuff like that.  
DISCLAIMER: just borrowing for a bit... yeah... borrowing...

* * *

"You what?" Kiba asked. Everyone was sitting in a circle on the stage while the band was taking a break from practice. It had been two weeks since Sakura's party and Naruto had done the exact opposite of what he had told Sasuke. When his friends asked that day about why Naruto wasn't talking to Sasuke, Naruto told them and that was where they were at the moment.

"You're an idiot, you know that." Shikamaru sighed.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"You had sex with him and then stopped talking to him?" Shino asked.

"What? No! I am allowed to freak out. None of you have had sex with him, so you can't understand." Naruto snapped at them.

"You lucky bastard." Ino huffed. "I would sell my right arm to sleep with Sasuke-kun." She sighed.

"We need your right arm in the band, so I guess you'll just have to suck it up and figure out you're not going to get any from him." Sakura said.

"I think it's understandable." Mei said. Everyone looked at her.

"Thank you, Mei." Naruto said.

"I mean, Naruto-kun is obviously in love with Sasuke and that's why he's freaking out." Mei said.

"What!?" Naruto shrieked. "NO! NO! There is no love. We just happened to be roommates who have drunken sex."

"Wait, what?" Shikamaru asked.

"I thought this was the first time." Kiba said.

"Okay, fine, last year it happened too." Naruto huffed.

"Is that why you stopped talking to him last year too?" Gaara asked. Naruto nodded.

"You freaking idiot!" Sakura yelled punching Naruto in the head.

"OW!" Naruto yelled at her. "What was that for?"

"Because you're being an idiot." Sakura said.

"I still don't understand why you're freaking out." Kiba said.

"Because I had sex with him." Naruto answered.

"You've had sex with practically everyone in this room." Kiba told him. Kiba was right, with the exception of Shikamaru and Mei, he had had sex with everyone there at one point.

"That's different. This is Sasuke. Uchiha fucking Sasuke. My roommate Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto said. "It's just weird."

"Did you like it?" Kiba asked. Naruto looked at him.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Did it feel good? I mean this is the second time it's happened so obviously it was good enough for a second time." Kiba said.

"Fine, yes I liked it." Naruto sighed.

"Then you two should be friends with benefits." Kiba said plainly.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Don't worry, I won't get jealous." Kiba smirked at him. "Come on, Naruto, you know the more you actually do stuff with him the less awkward you'll feel about it." Kiba said.

"I seriously can't believe you're suggesting that I become fuck buddies with Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto said.

"UZUMAKI!" an angry voice came from the lobby of the concert hall.

"Shit." Naruto said trying to get up. Sakura grabbed him and stopped his escape.

"He's in here, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura called.

"Sakura, let me go, I'm begging you." Naruto said struggling against her grip. The doors opened and a severely pissed off Sasuke came walking down the aisle towards the stage. "Sakura, please." Naruto whimpered.

"Don't think so." Sakura said. Sasuke got up on the stage. Everyone backed away as he made his way to Naruto. Naruto whimpered as Sasuke stood over him.

"Don't kill me." Naruto said cowering slightly. Sasuke grabbed Naruto's shirt and pulled him behind him as he left the auditorium. Sasuke went up to one of the balcony levels and threw Naruto against the wall of the hallway.

"I swear to god if you don't start explaining yourself right now, Uzumaki, I will beat the living shit out of you." Sasuke threatened.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said shakily. Sasuke started shaking. Sasuke's fist flew up and hit the wall right next to Naruto's head, Naruto could hear the concrete cracking.

"Sorry?" Sasuke growled. "This is exactly the same shit you pulled last time, Uzumaki." Sasuke said he pulled Naruto away from the wall only to slam him back against it.

"I know." Naruto said shakily.

"You promised, Naruto. You promised you wouldn't do this." Sasuke said. Naruto could see tears in Sasuke's eyes.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke." Naruto said softly.

"What the hell were you thinking? Do you have any idea how it makes me feel when you did that?" Sasuke asked. "You gave me your word. You said that you wouldn't stop talking to me. You gave me your god damn word!" Sasuke shouted at him punching the wall again. Naruto whimpered slightly. Naruto knew Sasuke was trying really hard not to just start pummeling him right there.

"I know." Naruto whimpered. Sasuke's grip on his shirt tightened.

"So what? I'm not even good enough for you to keep your word? Obviously we're not that great of friends if you can go practically a whole year without talking to me like you did last year. But now you're not even bothering to keep your promises?" Sasuke asked angrily.

"Wh-what?" Naruto asked. "No, I didn't mean to," Naruto started.

"Forget it." Sasuke said letting Naruto go. "I'm tired of dealing with you." Sasuke said and walked off.

"Wait! Sasuke!" Naruto said running after Sasuke.

"I wanted to believe you. Even though I knew you were lying when you said it I gave you the benefit of the doubt." Sasuke said softly.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry." Naruto said reaching out to him. Sasuke slapped Naruto hand away.

"No, you're not, Naruto." Sasuke said angrily. "You knew what you were doing. You knew that you were breaking that promise. And you still did it."

"Then let me make it up to you." Naruto said grabbing onto Sasuke's arm knowing very well that he was risking getting thrown against a wall again.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Anything you want. Name it and I'll do it to make up for upsetting you." Naruto said. Sasuke glared at Naruto.

"You really think it's that easy?" Sasuke asked. He pulled his arm out of Naruto's grasp and walked off.

"S-Sasuke." Naruto said softly reaching out to the dark haired boy even though he was a good ten feet away. Sasuke stopped and looked back at Naruto. "Please don't be mad at me." Naruto said softly.

"Then what should I be? Because mad is the only thing that comes to mind." Sasuke said.

"I-I don't know. Just don't be mad. I don't like it when you're mad." Naruto said looking at the ground. "If you want to hit me then hit me and get over it. Please, just don't be mad at me." Naruto said.

"You want me to hit you." Sasuke sighed.

"If it'll make you feel better." Naruto nodded still not looking up at Sasuke.

"Why are you like this, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"I overreacted. You know how that is, right?" Naruto asked. "I didn't know how to deal with it and so chose to ignore it and you."

"No, this is not overreacting. Last year maybe could have passed off as overreacting. This year was blatantly ignoring not only me but the promise you made to me saying that you wouldn't do that." Sasuke said calmly but there was still a bit of anger in his voice. Naruto looked up to find Sasuke had moved to right in front of him.

"Are you gonna hit me?" Naruto asked.

"I really want to." Sasuke admitted. Naruto started to tense. "You know if you tense up it'll only hurt worse." Sasuke said.

"Well it makes me nervous with you standing there and not knowing if you're really going to hit me." Naruto said.

"Fine, I'm going to hit you." Sasuke said. "Now relax or it'll hurt more that it's already going to, because I'm probably going to hit you pretty hard." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded and forced himself to relax. Although, now knowing that Sasuke was planning on hitting him really hard made Naruto even more nervous. Naruto saw Sasuke's fist pull back and Naruto closed his eyes so that he wouldn't tense up right before the hit. Unfortunately he did and Sasuke already was hitting him with the force of a large anvil. Naruto's head snapped to the side and he felt his neck popping as well as his jaw popping out of place. Naruto's teeth ground against each other and bit into the inside of his cheek and into his lip causing both to start bleeding. Naruto's entire body was thrown backwards with the impact of the punch. Naruto hit the ground hard. His entire body ached now and his mouth was bleeding pretty bad, he could already feel the bruise on his dislocated jaw and his neck felt like he had gotten whiplash or something.

"Ow." Naruto said softly. He looked up to see Sasuke standing over him.

"I told you not to tense up." Sasuke said offering his hand. Naruto timidly took it afraid Sasuke would drop him on the floor just for good measure or something. Sasuke reached into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief. "Here, wipe the blood." Sasuke said handing it to Naruto. Naruto nodded and wiped the blood dripping down his chin. "You're not gonna stop talking to me again are you?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head. Sasuke sighed. "Come on, we should get your mouth rinsed out." Sasuke said walking towards a bathroom. Naruto followed him. Naruto stood in front of the mirror and watched as he popped his jaw back into place. He moved it and felt it creaking, but it felt to be back in the right spot. He ran some cold water and cupped it in his hand and rinsed his mouth out, watching as the light pink liquid he spit out went down the drain.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said softly looking up at Sasuke's reflection.

"Yeah." Sasuke sighed.

"You're still mad." Naruto said.

"Yeah." Sasuke sighed. Naruto felt like crying. He knew he shouldn't have stopped talking to Sasuke, but he really did have good reasons, at least to himself they were good. But even though he knew he deserved to have Sasuke be mad, hell he deserved for Sasuke to hate him at that point, he really didn't want Sasuke to be mad at him. Naruto never liked to see his friends upset, but something about Sasuke being upset with him made Naruto hate himself.

"Kiba said we should be friends with benefits or something." Naruto said rinsing his mouth out again.

"Why would he say that?" Sasuke asked with a slightly annoyed tone. Naruto couldn't tell if it was directed at him or what Kiba had said. And although Naruto wished it was the latter, something in his gut told him it was the first one.

"He said then it would be less awkward and I wouldn't freak out so much if I happened to have sex with you again." Naruto said.

"Makes sense." Sasuke nodded but still had the annoyed tone.

"You think it's stupid." Naruto sighed wiping his mouth with a paper towel.

"Yeah." Sasuke said. Naruto felt like he was going to cry again. "Look, Naruto, I'm sorry but I'm not going to do something like be friends with benefits with you if you're just going to stop talking to me until I beat you again." Sasuke sighed.

"I won't I promise!" Naruto said almost desperately.

"That's what you said this time, Naruto. I don't even know if I can believe you now." Sasuke said.

"But we're friends, Sasuke. You trust me, don't you?" Naruto asked.

"Really, that's our whole problem, isn't it? Maybe we should just be roommates for a while. I think we need to work on our friendship." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded. Sasuke left the bathroom and Naruto quickly followed. Occasionally Naruto would look up timidly at Sasuke only to see the glare still set on his features. Naruto would then go back to hanging his head. Suddenly Naruto paused.

"C-come with me." Naruto said nervously as he grabbed Sasuke's wrist.

"Where?" Sasuke asked as Naruto drug him up some stairs. Of course Sasuke kind of knew where they were going. Naruto smiled at him.

"Come on." Naruto said pulling Sasuke along. Sasuke wasn't really sure if he should be going with Naruto to the piano room. Yes, when they were in there all of their problems seemed to disappear, but what would happen now when Naruto was Sasuke's problem. Sasuke was still in love with Naruto. He felt like one of those kids on a TV show where no matter how much the other person hurt them, they would always go back. Sasuke use to hate those characters and now he was one of them.

"What are we doing, Naruto?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, you're still mad at me so I'm going to the only place I know you can't be." Naruto said. Sasuke sighed.

"Why do you even care?" Sasuke asked.

"Because I hate when my friends are upset especially if I have something to do with it." Naruto answered. They made it to the door and Naruto opened it. Naruto stepped into the room praying that Sasuke would follow him. He heard Sasuke step into the room and shut the door. Naruto let out a soft sigh of relief. "You go first." Naruto said pointing at the piano. Sasuke nodded and started playing. Sasuke had to admit it made him feel a little better. He was still in a rough spot with Naruto, but this did seem to make them feel better.

"I'm not going to forgive you so easily this time." Sasuke said as he finished playing. Naruto nodded.

"I know. But you'll try, right?" Naruto asked. Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah." He said. Naruto gave him a sad smile and sat down on the piano bench next to Sasuke. Sasuke saw the dark bruise he had given Naruto on his jaw and frowned.

"Don't worry about me. This'll heal real fast." Naruto said touching the bruise. However, when he touched the sensitive lump on the side of his face he winced and Sasuke saw it. Sasuke also winced when he saw Naruto in pain. "I'm fine. I probably deserved worse." Naruto said seeing Sasuke's look. Sasuke sighed.

"Probably." Sasuke smirked.

"Besides, you hit like a girl, princess." Naruto smiled at him. At least they were kind of getting back to normal. Naruto and Sasuke's relationship went back to how it had been the first two years of school. They fought a lot and ended up at the nurse's office a lot. To anyone else this would have looked like a bad thing, but to Sasuke and Naruto they knew that they were coming together. That was until Naruto found himself sitting with Kiba, Shikamaru and Sakura on the stage in the concert hall one Saturday about four months later.

"You what?" Kiba asked.

"I might have accidentally but kind of on purpose had drunken sex with Sasuke again." Naruto said dropping his head down.

"You really are an idiot." Shikamaru sighed.

"But I'm talking to him, that's good right? I mean he would have come today but he had to go to some fancy party with his family this weekend." Naruto said.

"You can't base your friendship off of whether or not you talk to him after having sex, idiot!" Sakura said punching Naruto in the head.

"Well that means I'm getting better, right?" Naruto asked. Shikamaru and Sakura sighed. The door opened and Ino and Mei walked in.

"What's wrong?" Ino asked seeing the disappointed looks on everyone's face.

"Naruto had sex with Sasuke, again." Kiba said.

"You really are an idiot." Ino shook her head.

"But I'm talking to him! This is a step up, why can't any of you see this?" Naruto asked.

"Because you and Sasuke just got over the drama from the last time you two had sex." Sakura said. Naruto sighed.

"I know, I just can't help it." Naruto said feeling tears in his eyes. "Damn it, now I'm crying. I'm such a girl."

"I resent that, you know." Sakura said. Naruto smiled and laughed a little.

"You like him, don't you?" Kiba asked. Naruto looked up at his best friend and knew he couldn't lie to him. Naruto nodded his head softly.

"Well didn't you say that he said he loved you that one time?" Ino asked. Naruto scoffed.

"Sasuke isn't in love with me, he's barely even in like with me." Naruto said. "If anything it's just lust."

"Is that why you got upset the first two times?" Shikamaru said.

"I don't know. It's too complicated for me." Naruto sighed. He then gasped and looked up at everyone. "Please don't tell Sasuke what I said." He said pleadingly.

"If you don't want us to, then of course we won't." Sakura said.

"I think you should tell him." Mei said. Everyone looked at her. "You're planning on keeping up with this 'friends with benefits' thing aren't you?" Mei asked. Naruto looked at the ground. "There's no such thing, Naruto-kun. Emotions always get involved. You'll only hurt yourself more if you don't tell him."

"I'm stronger than you guys give me credit for." Naruto said. "Don't worry about me. I'm not going to freak out any more so there's nothing to worry about." Naruto smiled. None of them really believed him, but didn't say anything. They weren't worried about Naruto freaking out any more so much as Naruto getting hurt in the end. They all knew Naruto was reckless and probably would get himself hurt. Naruto knew what they were thinking and hoped that he could prove them all wrong.

* * *

So yeah, sasuke confronts naruto then four months later they "accidentally" have sex... but naruto's still talking with sasuke so that's good... right? well, here starts the awkward friends with benefits part of their relationship.

also, thanks for all the suggestions in the last chapter. unfortunately this chapter came out pretty fast but all suggestions will go into consideration and possibly be but into part 2.

review!!


	16. Chapter 16

LAST CHAPTER FOR PART I. It's so sad i know (dramatic sobbing) so, now Sasuke and naruto are in their 'friends with benefits' stage. anyway, hope you enjoy.

DISCLAIMER: hahaha... no.  
WARNINGS: boy love, language, and oher things not for childrens.

* * *

"You did what?" Naruto asked. It was a week before graduation and Sasuke had come back to the dorm with a giant smile. Naruto barely believed Sasuke's explanation.

"I bought a house." Sasuke said. Naruto turned away from his desk to look at the other boy.

"Bought? You **bought** a house?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded. "Sasuke, you do realize that most people don't **buy** houses until long after they have graduated from college? You freaking bought a house before you even graduated from high school."

"Well, I'm tired of living in dorms. Plus the dorms at the Art Institute aren't nearly as good as the dorms here." Sasuke shrugged. "It's not like I don't have the money, if that's what you're thinking. Plus I got a full scholarship to KIFA (Konohagakure Institute of Fine Arts) so all my college money is also going towards the house."

"But you bought it. Not even like rent or lease, you freaking **bought** a house." Naruto said. Naruto turned back to his desk to go back to working on his homework.

"Yeah, you want to live there with me?" Sasuke asked. Naruto froze and looked up at Sasuke.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Well, I know that you didn't get as good of a scholarship as I did so if you lived with me you wouldn't have to pay housing cause I know you have nowhere else to live." Sasuke said. "Besides, Neji and Gaara are already living together and you're the only other person I know that I could live with."

"Really?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded before laying down on Naruto's bed.

"Plus it would be much more convenient for nights of wicked hot sex if you're living with me." Sasuke said trying to keep a straight face. Naruto laughed and got out of his chair to straddle Sasuke on the bed.

"So that's what it's really about? Your convenience?" Naruto asked. Sasuke smirked up at him.

"It's convenient for you too, you know." Sasuke said. Naruto had to admit, the whole 'friends with benefits' thing that they had worked out was pretty nice. And he would miss it if he lived on campus and Sasuke lived in a house. "I'm moving in on June 1st. You can come visit me and then decide if you want to live there." Sasuke said. Sasuke also liked the whole 'friends with benefits' thing. Sasuke's whole plan with the arrangement was that he could eventually get Naruto to love him back, but it would be very hard if Naruto was living on campus.

"Okay, I'll look at the house and then decide." Naruto nodded. Sasuke looked up at Naruto.

"When was the lat time we had non drunken sex?" He asked.

"Completely non-drunken or does hangover sex count?" Naruto asked. One would never suspect that Naruto and Sasuke were probably the two horniest, sex-addicted teens in the city, but ever since they started the 'friends with benefits' deal, they realized just how sex-addicted they were. (or it could have been the fact that they were both secretly in love with the other and this was the only way that they could express it without flat out confessing)

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, had completely non-drunken sex the night before last. Drunken sex was last night and hangover sex was this morning." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded.

"That's right." He said.

"I have homework to finish, so you're going to have to wait." Naruto said starting to get off of Sasuke.

"Or we could be really quick and then you can finish your homework." Sasuke said quickly. Naruto laughed.

"I don't think so. Really quick for you always ends up with like five rounds of sex. Then after I finish my homework you'll want to go again. I'd like to be able to walk properly at least once this year." Naruto said. Sasuke smiled. Oh yes, the 'friends with benefits' was definitely fun especially when Sasuke would pull Naruto into the boy's bathroom in the middle of school and fuck him senseless. Although, sometimes Sasuke did feel bad for the poor blonde when he saw him limping around campus after a night of their numerous rounds of hot and kinky love making.

"Fine, finish your homework." Sasuke sighed. Naruto leaned down and gave Sasuke a gentle peck on the lips and then smiled at him before going back to his desk to finish his homework. The rest of the week passed quickly and the two found themselves getting in their graduation gowns and caps with the rest of the students in their class.

"So, you bought a house?" Neji asked as he was straightening his tie.

"Yeah. I'm going home for a week to get all of my stuff and then coming back to move in. You should visit me over the summer." Sasuke said.

"You know it would be so much more convenient to visit you if you stayed at your family's house since it's right down the street from mine." Neji said. Sasuke laughed.

"Right down the street like two miles." Sasuke said.

"Still closer than here." Neji pointed out.

"Yeah, well I wanted to get away, you know?" Sasuke asked. Neji sighed and nodded.

"I understand. I'll probably be visiting Gaara over the summer and will come to visit you too." Neji said. Sasuke smiled. Naruto walked in with Gaara and they stopped in front of Neji and Sasuke.

"Where have you two been?" Sasuke asked.

"Well, Gaara had to check on the sound system because Jiraiya-sennin isn't here. And then I had to make sure all of the instruments were in the right place. It's such a pain that we have to graduate here." Naruto sighed.

"I think it's cool. KAA is the only school that can hold their graduation in the Namikaze Concert and Performance Hall." Neji said.

"Yeah, but it's a pain to me." Naruto sighed. "I'm the one that has to be here and deal with all the paperwork and stupid stuff like that."

"Oh poor Naru." Gaara said faking pity. Naruto stuck his tongue out at him.

"Okay, everyone, lets get you lined up!" Tsunade called. Everyone lined up then the ceremony started. They walked down the aisle and sat through a bunch of speeches and then it was time for them to receive their diplomas. As they watched their classmates walk across stage Naruto got more and more anxious. This was his big moment. He had made a bet with Tsunade the year before and this was when he would see if he won or not.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Tsunade's voice called. Naruto gulped and started walking towards her. Tsunade smiled warmly and handed him his diploma. "Congratulations, brat." Tsunade said as Naruto took the diploma.

"Thanks, granny." Naruto smiled as he shook her hand. When he tried to release her hand she kept her hold.

"Just a second, I need to give you something." Tsunade said. Naruto looked confused until Tsunade pulled out her necklace. Naruto's eyes got wide.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"Looks like you won the bet, chibi." Tsunade smiled.

"Really?" Naruto asked wide eyed. Tsunade nodded as she put the necklace on Naruto.

"Good job, I knew you could do it." She smiled and kissed his forehead. Naruto laughed a bit and hugged her.

"Thank you!" He said happily.

"Okay, now get off the stage." Tsunade said pushing him away. Naruto nodded and quickly got off the stage. He had a huge smile on the rest of the ceremony. At the end, the orchestra members of the senior class played a short piece directed by Naruto and then they all walked back up the aisle and the ceremony was over. Naruto disappeared shortly after the ceremony ended and Sasuke had a pretty good idea where to find him. He walked up to the piano room and heard it playing softly.

"Naruto?" Sasuke asked knocking on the door. He heard the piano stop playing and then Naruto walk towards the door. The lock clicked and the door opened. Sasuek bit his lip when he saw Naruto. Naruto had taken his suit jacket and shirt off leaving him in a black muscle shirt and the tie hung loosely around his neck as did the necklace Tsunade gave him. His belt had been taken off so the suit pants hung low on his hips revealing the top of his orange boxers and he had no shoes or socks on. He looked pretty damn sexy if you asked Sasuke.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto asked stepping to the side so that Sasuke could step in.

"I wanted to see you." Sasuke said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Naruto smiled and locked the door before walking back to the piano.

"I thought you would be going home or something." Naruto said.

"My parents couldn't come. Something else came up. They'll be here tomorrow to get me." Sasuke said.

"Oh." Naruto said. Sasuke sat down next to Naruto.

"So, you won the bet?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled and touched the necklace.

"Yeah." Naruto said.

"What was the bet? No one knew but everyone wanted to know." Sasuke said.

"That I would finish high school with all A's. Last year when my grades started dropping Tsunade reminded me that I couldn't fail or I'd get kicked out so I said that I bet I could graduate with straight A's. She sent me to Ibiki because she knew he wouldn't go easy on me and make me do my homework. I barely made it, but I got all A's." Naruto smiled. Sasuke nodded.

"Congratulations." Sasuke smiled at him.

"Thanks." Naruto smiled. "Oh!" He said quickly and jumped off of the bench to run to his bag on the floor with his discarded clothes. He pulled out a box and handed it to Sasuke. "I bought you this for graduation." Naruto smiled. Sasuke knew that smile, it meant Naruto was up to something. Sasuke opened the box and pulled out a small figurine of a dark haired girl in a light blue fluffy dress playing the violin. Sasuke smiled for a second and then looked up at Naruto trying to look angry. Naruto smiled and leaned forward and kissed Sasuke lightly. "Congratulations on your graduation, princess." Naruto said against Sasuke's lips.

"Thanks." Sasuke smiled kissing Naruto back before looking down at the figurine. "Where did you get this?" Sasuke asked.

"Oh, I found it in the music box store when Ino and I went to get Sakura that music box for her birthday." Naruto said he touched the figurine lightly. "It's pretty funny, though, huh?" Naruto asked. Sasuke nodded and laughed.

"Is it strange that I actually really like it?" Sasuke asked looking up at Naruto. Naruto shook his head.

"No, I tried to get something that meant something, you know? Even if it was just kind of a gag." Naruto smiled. Sasuke nodded and set the figurine on the piano. "There was one with a pink dress, but I didn't think an ice princess would wear pink, you know?" Naruto asked with a laugh. Sasuke smiled and nodded.

"I got something for you too." Sasuke said. He grabbed his violin case and opened it. "I didn't really have time to wrap it but here." Sasuke said handing Naruto a small figurine carved out of a white stone with orange swirls. "It might be a cat or a wolf or something, but we can pretend it's a fox." Sasuke smiled. Naruto looked up at Sasuke and smiled brightly.

"Thank you! I love it!" Naruto smiled as he jumped up and gave Sasuke a hug. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Naruto and they stood there for a few minutes just enjoying being that close to each other. Naruto buried his face in Sasuke's neck and Sasuke pressed his nose into Naruto's hair. Both inhaling the other as much as they possibly could.

"I have something else for you." Sasuke said. Naruto moved back a little but not too much because he didn't want to break their closeness just yet.

"What?" Naruto asked.

"You're gonna have to let me go, it's in my violin case." Sasuke said. Naruto let him go. Sasuke bent down and pulled out a few sheets of paper.

"What is this?" Naruto asked as Sasuke handed him the paper.

"I thought of an ending." Sasuke smiled. Naruto looked at the paper and saw music was written on it. Naruto looked over the notes and smiled.

"It's good." Naruto said.

"I'm glad you like it." Sasuke smiled. Naruto went over to the file cabinet and pulled out the music from that first time they came here almost four years ago. Naruto pulled out a pencil and copied the notes from Sasuke's paper to the music paper. Naruto took the music and walked over to Sasuke.

"Come with me." He said taking Sasuke's hand. Sasuke let Naruto lead him down to the auditorium and up to the stage. "Stay here." Naruto told Sasuke. Naruto disappeared backstage and there was an odd sound and suddenly Sasuke saw the grand piano that was stored backstage appear in the wing. The piano was on rollers which made it easier to move, but Sasuke was pretty sure the piano still weighed close to a ton.

"Naruto?" Sasuke called.

"Just a second, I got this." Naruto said as he pushed the piano onto the stage. Naruto looked up at the lights as he moved the piano on the stage and then stopped under one. "I told you that I wanted to hear you play this on this stage." Naruto said setting the music on the stand.

"What? Right now?" Sasuke asked. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Go get the bench, I'm going to get things set up for you." Naruto said. Sasuke nodded and went backstage to grab the piano bench. He set it down in front of the piano and all the lights turned off except for the spotlights right above him.

"What?" Sasuke asked looking out into the auditorium.

"You're playing this for real. I don't care if I'm the only one here, this is your performance." Naruto said from somewhere in the auditorium.

"Okay, are you ready?" Sasuke asked. The lights were so bright the rest of the auditorium looked pitch black.

"Yeah, play." Naruto's voice echoed. Sasuke played the music in front of him. He remembered everything that he had felt when he first played it. When he came to the end he heard a recording of applause fill the auditorium. Sasuke smiled. The recording stopped and the lights came up. Naruto came down from the sound box and walked onto the stage. "You were a hit, the audience loved it." Naruto smiled at him.

"Thanks." Sasuke smiled back. Naruto couldn't help but to kiss Sasuke. It wasn't the gently pecks they had shared all day, this was a passionate kiss. Sasuke returned the kiss quickly as Naruto's arms wrapped around his neck. Sasuke's arms went around Naruto's waist and pulled the slightly shorter boy against him. Sasuke licked and bit Naruto's bottom lip and Naruto smiled, but didn't allow Sasuke entrance to his mouth. Naruto pulled back from the kiss and looked up at Sasuke. "Live with me next year." Sasuke said.

"I said I would come and look at the house in June." Naruto said.

"Yeah, but you know you can't live without me." Sasuke said kissing Naruto gently. Naruto laughed.

"How do you know that? Maybe I just pretend like I can't to make you feel good." Naruto smirked up at him.

"Please?" Sasuke asked.

"I'll think about it." Naruto said kissing Sasuke one last time before stepping away from him. "Let's go back upstairs." Naruto said taking Sasuke's hand and leading him up to the piano room. Sasuke just nodded and followed the boy. He really hoped Naruto would agree to live with him. Even though Naruto didn't need Sasuke, Sasuke knew he couldn't live without Naruto.

* * *

So there it is. Will Naruto agree to live with Sasuke? Am i really that cruel to Sasuke to make Naruto live on campus? stay tuned to find out...

Yes, these last two chapters were kind of rushed, but not a lot really happens, i told you in like chapter 13 or 14. I was thinking of adding an extra bonus chapter of lemon in the piano room... but you'll have to leave a review asking for it. (oh i'm so mean)

anyway, yes, part II will be coming soon. I'll probably take a week off but then get right back into it. I know, i'm sad too. So, leave a review and tell all your friends to read this story. i'll see you all in a week or so. :)


End file.
